Pourquoi faut-il être courageux pour aimer ?
by CelThev
Summary: Après la remise des diplômes, Quinn revient une dernière fois devant son casier du lycée McKinley en se remémorant les trois années qu'elle y a passée lorsque Rachel vient la voir et lui annonce une nouvelle qui remettra beaucoup, beaucoup de choses en question pour Quinn... Première Fiction Faberry avec de l'amitié Pezberry, Quinntana, Hummelberry, Quick et Puckleberry.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, c'est la première histoire que je publie sur Fan Fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est du Faberry principalement mais il y aura aussi un peu de Brittana. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui seraient passées entre les mailles du correcteur automatique. Voili, voilou je ne vous ennuie pas plus, alors, bonne lecture !

 **DISCLAIMER:Glee ne m'appartient** **pas , car, si c'était le cas, le Finchel n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, vu le jour dans la série.**

* * *

 **Quinn PDV**

Dîtes-moi, si vous appreniez qu'une de vos amies est amoureuse de vous, quelle serait votre réaction ?

La colère, le dégoût, la peur, la surprise certainement... n'est ce pas ? Et c'est là que vous vous demandez, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Et bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce qu'il vient de m'arriver i peine 10 minutes.

 _*Flashback*_

 _La remise des diplômes venait de se terminer et je me tenais devant mon casier, le 3004, me remémorant les 3 années que j'avais passée dans ce lycée : le Glee club, les cherrios, les nationales qu'on avait enfin remportées cette année, Beth... Beth, que j'avais eu avec Puck alors que je n'avais que 16 ans, que j'étais complètement bourrée, et qu'il en avait profité pour... bah... me mettre enceinte... mais malgré la façon dont elle avait été conçue, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse lorsqu'on l'avais posé sur ma poitrine ce petit être humain et n'avais jamais connu un tel déchirements quand je l'avais mis dans les bras de Shelby pour qu'elle puisse l'élever convenablement et dans de bonnes conditions. Ce que je n'étais pas en état de faire étant donné que quelques mois plus tard, j'avais littéralement perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Petit cour: comment ruiner sa vie en 5 étapes par Quinn Lucy Fabray:_

 _-se teindre les cheveux en rose_

 _-se mettre à fumer_

 _-tourner le dos aux rares personnes qui ont jamais été là pour vous_

 _-fréquenter les Skanks_

 _-et enfin, last but no least, essayer par tous les moyens, et là je dis bien TOUS les moyens, de récupérer sa fille, qui est élevée par une femme honnête qui lui apportera tous ce dont elle a besoin, alors qu'on sait pertinemment que l'on n'a ni la maturité, ni l'argent, ni l'expérience nécessaire pour le faire._

 _Ma "période sombre" comme je l'appelle, a duré quelques semaines, mais grâce à mes amis, je suis finalement rentré dans les clous, et redevenue comme avant. Après ça, j'ai eu un accident de voiture en me rendant au mariage de Rachel Berry et de Finn Hudson. Oui, oui, mariage, à 17 ans. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader et puis après mûre réflexion, de m'y rendre. Je lui devait bien ça après tout. Mais...(parce qu'il y a un mais, un très gros même), j'étais sur la route du mariage, en retard, ben ouais, parce que le jour où je serais en avance, je ne m'appellerais plus Quinn Fabray. Bref, j'allais à leur mariage, et étant donné que j'avais plein de messages qui étaient plus où moins identiques, j'ai fait ce que toute personne un minimum intelligente aurait fait, c'est à dire répondre à ses SMS au volant. Ce que ça m'a couté ? Eh bien, un coma et l'incapacité d'utiliser mes jambes pendant plusieurs semaines. La rééducation fut très dure, physiquement et mentalement, mais j'y suis finalement arrivée après beaucoup d'efforts et de persévérance._

 _Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que Rachel méritait amplement que j'aille à son mariage, et bien en voilà la raison: j'ai été le bourreau de Rachel pendant deux longues années avant que je ne me rende compte que cela ne m'apporterait rien, et suis finalement devenue son amie quand je lui ai présentée des excuses. Cela m'a d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle me pardonne si vite vu l'enfer que je lui ai fait vivre: slushies et insultes étaient le quotidien de Rachel, à coté de moi, le diable était un véritables saint. J'était populaire, sortait avec le quaterback, elle était la capitaine du Glee Club qui rassemblait les pires loosers que la terre ait jamais connu. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que l'intègre(officiellement pour surveiller Finn qui était mon petit ami à l'époque, officieusement pour pouvoir pratique ma passion)avec Santana et Brittany, mes deux meilleurs amies, et que j'y trouve une véritable famille, toujours là pour s'aider, toujours soudée quoiqu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui, on a changé, mais on est toujours une famille qui s'est promis de garder contact malgré les différents chemins que nous nous apprêtons à prendre: Artie part pour Hollywood, il espère percer dans le monde du cinéma, Puck et Finn reste à Lima, l'un pour monter une grande entreprise de nettoyage de piscine, l'autre pour prendre en main le Glee Club aux côtés de Mr Schuester. Tina et Mike partent tous les deux pour San Francisco, Mike pour intégrer son école de danse et Tina, celle de chant. Mercedes, elle descend vers Miami pour un projet d'album(et ouais à seulement 18 ans, pas mal hein?), Rachel, Kurt et Santana s'envolent pour New York pour entrer à NYADA, Blaine, Sam et Brittany achèveront leur dernière année de lycée et moi, et bien, j'intègre Yale, à New Heaven, comme je l'ai toujours voulu._

 _J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque j'entendis des pas, je levai la tête et vit Rachel qui se tenait devant moi avec un air timide sur le visage._

 _-Salut, me dit-elle, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je laisse libre court à ma nostalgie, répondis-je avec un petit sourire, et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Finn ?_

 _-Euh...ben...vu que je viens de le quitter, non._

 _-Tu as quitté Finn, mais pourquoi ? demandai-je interloquée._

 _-Eh bien...en fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est pourquoi je suis venue te voir, bien que je sache qu'on est pas vraiment proche toute les deux j'espère que tu se..._

 _-Ok,stop, l'interrompis-je, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre d'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?_

 _Je crus voir une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux, et sans raisons apparentes, l'angoisse commença à m'envahir._

 _-Avant que je te le dise, promet moi une chose._

 _-Quoi ? l'interrogeai-je_

 _-Jures moi de ne pas me frapper et de ne pas t'enfuir en courant après ce que je m'apprête à te dire._

 _Je vis dans son regard que c'était plus une supplication qu'une simple demande._

 _-Rachel, tu me fais peur, c'est qui cette personne pour que tu sois aussi effrayée à l'idée de me le dire, dis-je sérieusement angoissée cette fois._

 _Entre temps, une idée que je m'efforçai de refouler avait peu à peu envahit mon esprit, et je me mis à prier que ce ne soit pas ça..._

 _-Rachel répond-moi bon dieu!, ai-je grondé sans le vouloir._

 _-C'est toi, me murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _Sa réponse me pétrifia, littéralement, j'étais incapable d'esquisser un seul geste._

 _-Je, je... c'est une blague hein? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, dis moi que j'ai mal entendu, articulai-je, mon regard la priant presque de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais._

 _-Je...je suis désolée, je ne..._

 _-Mais tu n'es pas lesbienne, Finn... et, et Jesse... et puis même si tu l'étais...non pas moi, je t'es humiliée, insultée...c...c'est impossible...,bredouillai-je_

 _Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses chaussures me donnant ainsi sa réponse. Remarquant que mes muscles étaient désormais en état de marche, je fis un pas en arrière et m'apprêtais à m'enfuir en courant quand je l'entendis me supplier dans un souffle:_

 _-S'il te plaît, ne part pas, je voulais juste que tu le sache mais je suis toujours pareil, je te le jure..._

 _Mon côté lâche a pris le dessus et je suis partis en courant ayant juste le temps de l'entendre tomber à genoux et pleurer . J'ai toujours été lâche et incapable de faire face à ce genre de situation. Quand ça m'arrive, je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux: je fuis. Cette fois n'a pas fait exception à la règle...Je courais plus vite que jamais essayant d'échapper à cette réalité qui me semblait irréel mais qui l'était pourtant: Rachel Berry était amoureuse de moi, de la fille qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer..._

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

Il pleuvait maintenant et je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé à courir, juste que je me trouvais maintenant devant la maison de Santana, qui est partis du lycée avant moi pour "passer du bon temps avec Brittany". Je sonne à sa porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une Latina en sous vêtements et débardeur qui vient m'ouvrir en fulminant:

-... Desorden que es el idiota que se atreve a molestarme colgando...(Bordel, qui est l'idiot qui ose me déranger pendant...)Fabray! J'espère que t'as une ttttrrrèèssss bonne raison de me déranger parce que là, j'étais sur le point de faire grimper Britt aux rideaux, sinon je te préviens que tu vas sou...

Elle n'a pas le temps de manifester plus sa frustration, que je m'écroule dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **Santana POS**

Mierda! Je suis sensée faire quoi là. C'est pas dans son habitude à la Fabray de montrer ses émotions comme ça, il a dû se passer un truc grave, mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour consoler les gens...alors je l'enlace avec un peu de retenue(ben ouais les marques d'affections c'est pas trop mon truc sauf avec Britt) et essaye de savoir un peu ce qui s'est passé:

-Bah alors Q, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu déboules comme ça chez moi ?

J'attend une réponse mais rien ne vient, elle pleure certainement trop pour m'entendre. Je décidais donc de la faire rentrer chez moi et de l'asseoir sur mon canapé pendant que j'allais chercher Brittany. Je monte alors les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ma chambre et rentre dedans:

-Britt, j'appelle, je suis désolée mais il va falloir qu'on remette notre petite séance de sexe à plus tard...

Elle sort la tête de la couette et me regarde avec une moue que je trouve adorable.

-Mais Sanny, a t-elle protesté, on allait commencer à utiliser les jouets.

-Je sais mon cœur, lui dis-je d'une voix douce mais là on a un problème je pense...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiète t-elle aussitôt, Lord Tubbington s'est remis à fumer, c'est ça ? Je lui avait pourtant dis d'arrêter.

Je rigolais doucement et lui expliquais:

-Je crois que Quinn a un problème, elle vient d'arriver à la maison en pleurs et là, ben, elle pleure toujours mais sur mon canapé...

-Ah, bon, eh bien je veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour tout à l'heure mais c'est moi qui contrôlerais tout alors, d'accord San' ?

L'une des choses que j'aime chez Brittany, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun tabou, la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcer vous en donne la preuve.

-D'accord Britt-Britt, et merci, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement, viens me rejoindre en bas quand tu seras habillée, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux pour calmer Fabray.

Je suis sortis de la chambre et suis allée retrouver Quinn qui n'avait pas bougé de mon canapé. Elle était roulé en boule, la tête entre les genoux et n'avait pas arrêter de pleurer.

-Bon Fabray, t'es disposé à me dire ce qui se passe oui ou merde, je déclare, parce que c'est pas que ça m'énerve de te voir chialer comme une gamine mais c'en est pas loin, alors soit tu m'expliques, soit tu retour...

-San', m'a rappelé gentiment à l'ordre Brittany, qui était arrivé entre temps, ne soit pas méchante avec Q, tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien.

-Bon, désolée Quinn, mais si tu nous dis rien on pourra pas t'aider, rétorquais-je, bien alors c'est quoi le problème, t'as remis le couvert avec Puck et t'es de nouveau en cloque ? Nan, pire, cette fois ci t'as couché avec Finnocence et c'est de lui que t'es enceinte ? Putain, j'imagine pas la gueule du gosse...

-Sanny, je pense que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, j'ai raison Q ? lui demande Brittany.

Les pleurs de Quinn redoublant, j'en déduisis qu'elle devait avoir raison ?

-C'est Rachel hein ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais enfin Britt, en quoi veux-tu que le Hobbit soit impliqué dans l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouve actuellement Quinn ? j'ai demandé intriguée.

-Elle t'a dis qu'elle t'aimais, c'est ça Q ?

-Mais 'Tany, c'est complètement débile, Berry amoureuse de Q ? Elle est avec Baleineau je te rappelle, alors pourquoi elle...

-Britt...Britt a...elle a rai...raison, sanglota Quinn qui avait, semble t-il, retrouvé l'usage de la parole bien qu'elle pleure toujours comme une madeleine, ah la la la, on fait la dure mais dès qu'une situation compliquée arrive, on pleure, si c'est pas tri... Attends, quoi ?

J'ai bien entendu là, Q a dit que Britt avait raison, mais...mais c'est impossible parce que :

petit 1 : Berry est avec le Baleineau.

petit 2 : vu que j'ai le meilleur Gay-Dar de tout l'Etat je l'aurai forcément remarqué si elle avait flashé sur Fabray.

-Elle...elle a qui...quitté F...Finn après la remise des di...diplômes, expliqua Q en essayant de se calmer, bien qu'elle pleure encore un peu.

Ok, info digérée, mais une petite question s'affiche tout à coup dans mon esprit:

-Bon, ok, Berry a succombé au charme made in Fabray, mais même si il est vrai que ça a du être vomitif d'entendre ça, je comprend pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils juste parce que Barbra Streisand Junior t'a dit qu'elle en pinçait pour toi ?

-Santana, vas-y doucement avec Rachel, je te rappelle que c'est ta future colocataire, me gronde un peu Britt.

-Ses multiples surnoms sont une marques d'affection, elle le sait, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, insistais-je en regardant Quinn, qui avait bizarrement arrêté de pleurer à l'instant précis où elle avait entendu ma petite question, qui avait semble t-il, fait mouche.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me le dire . À la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant qui sera en ligne dès le 31/08 normalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier. Cette fois-ci, on attaque avec un PDV Rachel, qui commence à partir du moment où Quinn la laisse en plan dans le couloir du lycée. Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !  
Et je remercie au passage Grimm et Guest pour leurs reviews et tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Author Follow, Author Alert etc... ça fait toujours plaisir quand on voit que notre travail plaît !

 **DISCLAIMER:Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **PDV Rachel**

Je suis pitoyable, totalement pitoyable, je suis là, à genoux sur le sol du lycée, à laisser mes larmes couler. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ? Bon c'est vrai que, au vu de la relation qu'on a entretenue elle et moi, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, surtout que? d'ici quelques jours, je partirais pour New York et ne la reverrai sans doute jamais. Enfin, elle viendra sûrement rendre visite à sa meilleure amie mais ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle accepte de me voir et encore moins de me parler. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit elle, ce n'aurait pas pu être Finn (bien que je l'ai réellement aimé), ou encore Puck, où même Sam ? Ben non, il a fallu que ce soit elle...

Et le pire dans tous ça c'est que je suis presque sûre que j'ai été attirée par elle dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, seulement, ce n'est qu'au bout de 3 ans que je suis capable de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui m'assaille quand je la vois venir vers moi, ou qu'elle m'adresse la parole: l'amour... Qu'est ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux ? Et bien je dirais que j'ai réellement commencé à l'accepter le jour de mon mariage avec Finn. C'est ironique non ? Se rendre compte que l'on aime une autre personne que celle qu'on s'apprête à épouser en pensant que c'est l'amour de notre vie... Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, de l'impatience pendant que j'attendais que Quinn arrive à mon mariage, a l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui m'ont envahis lorsque Santana à reçu l'appelle de la police disant que Quinn était impliquée dans un accident grave, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir... J'avais de hurler ma colère et mon désespoir au monde entier, de retrouver le chauffard qui lui avait peut être enlevée la vie à seulement 17 ans. L'agent qui avait appelé Santana lui avait dit qu'elle était emmenée immédiatement à l'hôpital de Lima. Brittany et elle ayant décidé de s'y rendre, bouleversées et rongée par l'inquiétude quant à l'état de leur amie, je leur ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec elles. Elles acceptèrent et nous partîmes le plus vite possible de l'église, plantant ainsi Finn, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qui était arrivé à Quinn, devant l'autel, et laissant les autres invités, qui eux avait parfaitement compris, prévenir la mère de la blessée et se rassurer mutuellement. On était arrivé devant la voiture de Santana, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière nous, en nous criant de l'attendre parce qu'il voulait venir avec nous...

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Attendez-moi, s'il vous plaît, hurla Noah._

 _On allait monter dans la voiture, quand on l'entendit crier._

 _-En quoi le sort de Quinn te concerne, grinça Santana, après tout, tu es bien le mec qui l'a engrossé après l'avoir fait boire non, ça nous prouve bien sûr ô combien tu tiens à elle, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Je sais que j'ai merdé avec elle, mais, en vérité, elle compte beaucoup pour moi, même si je ne le montre pas, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir avec vous, l'implora t-il._

 _Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère et apparemment Brittany aussi vu qu'elle posa une main sur le bras de Santana et lui dit doucement:_

 _-San', laisse-le venir, il dit la vérité._

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes mais accepta finalement d'un hochement de tête. Nous sautâmes tous les quatre dans la voitures et roulâmes jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. On y arriva 10 minutes plus tard et sortit en trombe de l'habitacle pour courir jusque dans le hall de l'hôpital, arrivé au guichet, Noah interpella la secrétaire:_

 _-Mademoiselle, il y a eu un grave accident de voiture il y très peu de temps, et une de nos amies conduisait dans le véhicule qui a été renversé t on aimerais savoir si..._

 _-Comment s'appelle votre amie ?, le coupa t-elle._

 _-Quinn Fabray, intervins-je._

 _Elle pianota quelques instants sur son clavier et le verdict tomba:_

 _-Elle est en bloc opératoire, elle a quatre côtes et un bras cassés et a reçu un choc très important au niveau de la moelle épinière._

 _A cette annonce Brittany et Santana éclatèrent en sanglots et je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder moi non plus à le faire:_

 _-Combien de temps dois durer l'opération, demandai-je, en essayant tant bien que mal de garder contenance._

 _-Entre 5 et 6 heures normalement, souhaitez-vous attendre la fin de l'opération ?_

 _Noah et moi acquiesçâmes._

 _-Bien, alors donnez-moi vos noms._

 _-Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry et Noah Puckerman._

 _-Je vous enverrai un médecin dès que l'opération sera terminée, d'ici là, vous pouvez attendre dans le hall, il y a des fauteuils._

 _Noah hocha la tête et remercia la secrétaire, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers Santana, qui avait réussi à stopper ses larmes et tenait dans ses bras une Brittany toujours en pleurs. D'un geste de la main, je leur indiquai la direction du hall, où, je laissais échapper les larmes que je retenais depuis l'annonce de l'accident de Quinn. A cette vue, Noah s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper une larme, lui aussi et me serra encore plus fort contre son torse. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Glee Club, Noah était devenu une sorte de grand frère, pour moi, et derrière ses airs de dur à cuire, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de sensible et doux. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait énormément pour ce qu'il avait fait à Quinn, il me l'avait dit et c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer, enfin, si on exclu aujourd'hui..._

 _..._

 _Ca fait près de 5 heures 30 qu'on est assis tous les quatre dans ce hall, attendant des nouvelles de Quinn, quand un homme entra et appela:_

 _-Mesdames Lopez, Pierce, Berry et Monsieur Puckerman ?_

 _Nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme, nous dirigeâmes vers lui et ce fut Brittany qui posa la question qui brûlait nos lèvres:_

 _-Comment va Quinn docteur ?_

 _-Et bien l'opération s'est bien passée mais..._

 _-Mais quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Putain, mais parlez nom de dieu ! s'égosilla Santana._

 _-Santana, calmes-toi s'l te plaît, ordonnai-je._

 _A ma grande surprise, elle obéit, et se calma._

 _-Et bien, poursuivit l'homme qui devait être chirurgien si l'on se fiait à son badge, votre amie est actuellement dans le coma, et nous n'avons encore aucune idée de si elle se réveillera un jour, je suis désolé._

 _-Est ce qu'il...est ce qu'il serait possible de la voir s'il vous plaît, demandai-je._

 _-Bien sûr, suivez moi._

 _Il partit en direction d'un couloir, avec nous sur les talons. Il marcha encore quelques mètres et s'arrêta finalement devant la porte n°314. Noah allait ouvrir la porte et entrer lorsqu'il nous dit:_

 _-Je préfère vous prévenir que, vu l'état dans lequel est votre amie vous allez certainement être choqués, vous pensez pouvoir tenir le coup ?_

 _On se regarda, et lui répondit positivement._

 _-Très bien, vous pouvez entrer, je vous laisse avec elle. Prévenez une infirmière si vous remarquez la moindre chose anormale._

 _Il s'éloigna et nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre. Ce que l'on vit nous laissa sans voix: oui, c'était bien Quinn dans cette chambre mais avec des plaies sur le visage et les bras et de multiples machines auxquelles elle était reliée par transfusion... Les larmes menaçait de couler à nouveau lorsque Noah commença à chanter :_

 ** _Step one, you say we need to talk,_** (Premièrement, tu dis qu'on a besoin de parler)

 ** _He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk,_** (Il avance, tu lui dis de s'asseoir, c'est juste une conversation,)

 ** _He smiles politely back at you,_** (Il te sourit poliment)

 ** _You stare politely right on through,_** (Tu le regardes poliment, plongeant ton regard à travers le sien)

 ** _Some sort of window to your right_** ,(Il y a une de sorte de fenêtre à votre droite)

 ** _As he goes left and you stay right_** ,(Alors qu'il va à gauche, tu restes à droite)

 ** _Between the lines of fear and blame_** ,(Entre les limites de la peur et de la honte)

 ** _And you begin to wonder why you came..._** (Et tu commence à te demander pourquoi tu es venues)

 _Santana et Brittany enchainèrent aussitôt avec le refrain:_

 ** _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_** (Où ai-je eu tort, j'ai perdu une amie)

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness and I,_** (Quelque part avec amertume)

 ** _Would have stayed up with you all night_** ,(Je serais resté avec toi toute la nuit)

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_ ,**(Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie)

 _Je poursuivais en mettant toute ma peine et ma culpabilité dans ces quelques mots..._

 ** _Let him know that you know best_** ,(Fais lui savoir que tu sais mieux que lui)

 ** _'cause after all, you do know best_** ,(Parce qu'après tout, tu sais mieux que lui)

 _ **Try to slip past his** **defence,**_ (Essaies d'oublier sa résistance)

 ** _Without granting innocence,_** (Sans lui accorder l'innocence)

 ** _Lay dow a list of what is wrong,_** (Rédiges une liste de tout ce qui ne va pas)

 ** _The things you've told him all along,_** (Parmi toute les choses que tu lui aura dites)

 ** _And pray to God he hears you, and pray to God he hears you..._** (Et pries Dieu qu'il t'entende, et pries Dieu qu'il t'entende)

 _On continua tous ensemble, se soutenant, se promettant qu'on resterait fort pour elle._

 ** _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_** (Où ai-je eu tort, j'ai perdu une amie)

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness and I,_** (Quelque part avec amertume)

 ** _Would have stayed up with you all night,_** (Je serai resté avec toi toute la nuit)

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_ ,**(Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie)

 _Tu entends Quinn, c'est pour toi..._

 ** _As he begins to raise his voice,_** (Alors qu'il commence à hausser la voix)

 ** _You lower yours and grant him one last choice,_** (Tu baisses la tienne et lui accorde un dernier choix)

 ** _Drive until you lose the road,_** (Conduire jusqu'à perdre le chemin)

 ** _Or break with the ones you've followed,_** (Où rompre les liens avec les rares que tu as suivis)

 ** _He will do one of two things,_** (Il choisira l'une de deux options)

 **He will admit to everything,** (Il admettra tout)

 ** _Or he'll say he's just not the same,_** (Ou il dira qu'il n'est simplement plus le même)

 ** _And you'll begin to wonder why you came..._** (Et tu commenceras à te demander pourquoi tu es venues)

 ** _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_** (Où ai-je eu tort, j'ai perdu une amie)

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness and I,**_ (Quelque part avec amertume)

 ** _Would have stayed up with you all night,_** (Je serais resté avec toi toute la nuit)

 ** _Had I known how to save a life,_** (Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie)

 ** _How to save a life..._** (Comment sauver une vie)

 ** _How to save a life..._** (Comment sauver une vie)

 _Ma voix se brisa sur la dernière note, et je pris la main de Quinn et murmurais à son oreille:_

 _"Si tu ne te réveilles pas je ne m'en remettrai pas alors, fais le pour moi, je t'en supplie..."_

 _Je relevais la tête en entendant des coups frappés à la porte: la mère de Quinn. On l'enlaça chacun notre tour puis, sortit de la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec sa fille. Nous repartîmes en direction du parking et prîmes direction de ma maison. Lorsque l'on fut arrivé, je demandais à Santana et Brittany si elles voulaient rester un peu, elles refusèrent, prétextant qu'ils fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de prévenir les autres sur l'état de notre amie. Je descendis donc de la voiture et sortis mes clés de ma poche pour rentrer chez moi lorsque je sentis une main m'agripper le poignet/_

 _-Est-ce-que je peux venir ?, me demanda Noah qui était descendu en même temps que moi._

 _J'acquiesçais, et nous passâmes tous les deux le seuil de la porte pour finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, l'un en smoking, l'autre en robe de mariée. Mes pères n'étaient pas là. Un silence s'installa, brisé par Noah quand il me posa cette question:_

 _-Tu l'aimes hein ? Quinn ?_

 _Oui je l'aimais, oui je préférais mourir plutôt que de ne plus jamais la voir. Ce foutu accident de voiture à cause duquel elle est dans le coma m'avait ouvert les yeux... Mais ce n'était pas possible qu'elle m'aime un jour, même si elle venait à se réveiller. Et il y avait Finn, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais éprouvé lorsque j'avais pris la main de Quinn dans la mienne à l'hôpital... Alors, pour la seconde fois dans cette journée pourrie, je me précipitais dans la bras de Noah et éclatais en sanglots tandis qu'il me parlait d'une voix douce en me disant que tout irait bien, que je n'avait pas à m'inquiéter et que mon secret était bien gardé..._

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

Il ne m'a pas mentis. 4 mois se sont écoulés depuis l'accident et il avait gardé mon secret depuis. Il m'a conseillé de le dire à Finn le plus tôt possible mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je trouvé le courage de le faire, ce qui m'amène directement à maintenant. Je suis toujours par terre mais mes sanglots ont cessés. Je fixe le plafond du lycée et me dit, après plusieurs longue minutes, que de toutes façons, ce que je vient d'annoncer à Quinn n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'elle m'a dit lors de notre première année de lycée: "Tu me dégoûtes." Car c'est bien ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux du dégoût, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quoique ce soit de mieux, je ne me suis jamais attendu à mieux quand il s'agit de Quinn Fabray...

* * *

Deuxième chapitre terminé ! Bon je vous avoue que c'est pas super joyeux pour l'instant mais ça va venir, promis ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine malgré la reprise des cours donc rendez-vous le 07/09 pour le troisième chapitre, en attendant, bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont au collège/lycée et à l'université s'il y en a.  
Chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre : "How to save a life " de The Fray  
(A vous faire pleurer cette chanson, si si, je vous jure).


	3. Chapter 3

Salut fans de Faberry, j'espère que vous allez bien. Dans ce chapitre, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire. On ne le verra pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais il sera important pour la suite.  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, je ne pensais pas avoir 9 Follow dès le deuxième chapitre, et merci pour les reviews également:  
 **Grimm** : les hypoyhèse commencent quant au comportement de notre Reine des glaces.  
 **ValtineM:** je sais que ce n'est pas super joyeux pour l'instant mais n'oublions pas qu'on parle du Faberry, donc il faut un petit moment pour que les choses soient claires et s'arrangent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prévois de faire un happy ending, je n'aime pas trop les fins tristes.  
 **seve2904:** merci, ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **DISCLAIMER: Glee ne m'appartient pas.** (mais les fautes d'orthographe si...)

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

C'est vrai ça , pourquoi est-ce-que je pleurais alors qu'en soit, l'annonce de Rachel n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Et bien pour vous répondre franchement, je ne le sais pas. Je n'en ai même aucune idée... Quand elle me l'a dit, je me suis juste sentis comme si une immense spirale m'aspirait dans un trou sans fin... Trou qui allait me voler le peu d'humanité et de gentillesse qu'il me restait. Toujours est-il que, à cet instant, je m'étais calmée et Santana me regardait espérant que je réponde à sa foutue question. Je ne savais pas comment lui apporter sa réponse lorsque Brittany me fournit un échappatoire que je ne comprit pas sur le moment...

-Quinn, je suis si contente que tu sois une licorne ! s'exclama t-elle

...mais qui m'apparût tout de suite évident, je décidais donc de clarifier les choses au plus vite:

-Britt, je ne suis pas gay, d'où tu sors ça ?

-Ben si tu pleures, c'est que, quand Rachel t'as dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais aussi non ?, me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Brittany c'est complètement _stupide_ ce que tu dis, c'est pas parce qu'on avait un semblant d'amitié avec Berry que...

Une main agrippant mon col, me stoppa dans ma tirade:

-Q, tu te calmes tout d'suite si tu veux pas te retrouver _malencontreusement_ encastrée dans l'un des murs de mon salon, siffla Santana, c'est pas parce que tu es troublée à cause de la petite conversation que t'as eu avec Berry que tu dois être désagréable, sinon je te préviens que tu auras la visite de Snix, compris ?

-Bon désolée B, mais ça ne change pas ce que j'ai dis, je n'aime pas Rachel.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu la regardes comme Lord T quand il voit un paquet de cigarettes ?

-Et bien Fabray, il semblerait que toi et Berry soyez passée entre les mailles du Gay-Dar surpuissant de Santana Lopez, heureusement que Britt et là pour nous tenir au courant de THE information du moment: Fabray et Berry: Quinnchel, non... Faberry ça sonne mieux, ricana la latina.

-Vous vous faîtes des idées les filles, je ne suis et ne serait JAMAIS gay, d'accord ? Alors rentrez bien ça dans vos petites têtes.

-C'est si beau le déni... Tu sais Q, on disait tous ça au début puis après tu vas voir, tu te demanderas comment t'as pus sortir et coucher avec des mecs comme Frankenteen et Crête-Man.

Leur suppositions commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système, j'attrapais ma veste et me levais du canapé avec l'intention de partir quand j'entendis Santana m'appeler:

-C'est bon Quinn, on rigole, restes, maintenant que tu es là, on va se mater un bon film, en souvenir de la Unholy Trinity.

Je souris à l'évocation du nom qu'on avait donné à notre groupe quand on étaient les trois garces les plus craintes et respectées du lycée.

-Je veux bien rester mais vous arrêter vos suppositions bizarres.

-Ok, abdiqua Santana, mais t'as pas finis d'en entendre parler crois-moi...

-San', tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à assumer, lui rappela Britt, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, moi, amoureuse de Rachel Berry, non mais n'importe quoi...

...

 **PDV Santana**

Ca y est, Quinn vient de partir, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une petite discussion avec Brittany à propos de Quinn et Rach... Berry:

-Dis-moi Britt, comment as-tu deviné que Berry aimais Q ? lui demandai-je.

-Quand Quinn était en couple avec Finn, Rachel la regardait tout le temps et...

-Et tous le monde pensait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Hudson, complétai-je, et bah, elle cachait bien son jeu la naine.

-Oui est aussi, elle a toujours voulue être amie avec Q alors qu'elle, elle était méchante avec elle.

Wow, Britt est si douée pour deviner les sentiments des gens, ça m'impressionne à chaque fois. Bon, maintenant il s'agit de savoir ce qu'on va faire, car même si j'admet que ce serait marrant de les voir ensemble et qu'elle feraient plutôt un joli couple (après Brittany et moi bien sûr hein), pour convaincre Fabray qu'elle est non-seulement lesbienne mais aussi in love de Berry, va falloir sortir l'artillerie lourde... parce que Miss je-cache-mon-vrai-visage-derrière-un-masque-de-froideur est une... non, rectification est LA personne la plus bornée que je connaisse. Même Rac... BERRY n'est pas aussi têtue qu'elle, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, croyez moi. Bon la première étape serait déjà de faire admettre Quinn qu'elle ressent de l'attirance pour elle ce qui risque d'être compliqué, quoique... maintenant qu'on y pense, pas tant que ça... pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Miss Fabray a toujours eu une relation spéciale avec elle, bon c'est vrai qu'en première année c'était pas vraiment l'amour fou entre ces deux là mais après ? Quinn a confié sa fille à la mère biologique de Berry, ce qui est déjà une bonne preuve de confiance non ? Après, qui a réussi à faire la faire redevenir normale lors de sa phase "punk", Berry, pas moi ou Britt, Berry. Qui l'a fait revenir dans le Glee Club, Berry. A qui-est-ce qu'elle s'est confiée lors du bal de promo de deuxième année, Berry... C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, les indices qui montrent que Q tient plus à Berry qu'elle ne veut bien le faire croire sont assez flagrant.

Je cherchais alors une idée de plan pour former "Faberry", mais Britt interrompit soudain mes pensées:

-Dis Sanny, est-ce-que tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de les mettre en couple, elles seraient si mignonnes ensemble.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire quand je serais à New York avec la naine et Porcelaine, dis-je en esquissant un sourire, mais je te fais la promesse que d'ici Noël, on les verra se récurer les amygdales en public.

J'étais sincère quand je disais que j'allais tout faire pour les mettre en couples parce que franchement, vu le goût déplorable de Q en matière de garçons, je suis sûre à 200 pourcent, qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec Berry. Bah oui parce que Fabray ne s'est jamais mis en couple par amour seulement par intérêt, la preuve: Finn, c'était pour sa réputation, Sam, bah, elle venait de rompre avec Finn et, en tant que capitaine des Cherrios, être célibataire était totalement impossible, donc réputation aussi... Alors même si je ne lui dis pas, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et c'est pas en sortant avec des abrutis qu'elle n'aime pas qu'elle y arrivera.

-En attendant que dirais-tu qu'on termine ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure ?, demandai-je à Brittany en l'embrassant.

Je la sentis sourire dans le baiser, et quand on se détacha, par manque d'air, elle me dit:

-Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as promis San' ?

Hein, j'ai promis quoi déjà ?

-Euh... bah à vrai dire, si, c'était quoi

Je vis un sourire sadique se dessiner sur son visage, lorsque qu'elle sortit d'une petite boîte en bois, deux lanières en caoutchouc. Je compris immédiatement ce que ça impliquait. Elle me jeta sur le lit, me déchira presque mon débardeur en me l'enlevant et m'attacha les bras aux montant du lit...

"Ca va être une très longue soirée", pensai-je pendant qu'elle commençait à embrasser mon ventre.

...

 **PDV Rachel**

Je rentrais chez moi, après être restée quelques heures à la petite fête qu'organisaient les seniors. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, retirais mes chaussures et montait les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ma chambre. Dieu merci, mes papas n'étaient pas là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de répondre à leur interrogatoire sur la journée que j'avais passée. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je balançais mon sac de cours, ma toge, mon chapeau et mon diplôme aux quatre coins de la pièce et m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Sentant que j'avais besoin de passer ma tristesse sur quelque chose, j'attrapais mon cahier de compositions et commençais à écrire, les mots coulaient d'eux mêmes sur le papier et quand je relevais la tête après plusieurs minutes (ou dizaines de minutes, je ne savais même pas), je vis que j'avas écris deux pages de paroles, deux pages de douleur, deux pages de tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête en cet instant précis. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer: Kurt, je décrochais:

-Au?

-Salut future star de Broadway, me dit mon meilleur ami, comment ça va depuis la remise des diplômes ?

Avant de lui répondre, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire, parce que dans le genre "détecteur de mensonges sur pattes", Kurt était le premier sur ma liste, à égalité avec Santana.

-Très bien et toi ?, lui demandai-je en essayant de paraître détendue.

-Idem, en fait je t'appelais pour savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi ?

Aïe ! Une excuse crédible, vite !

-Ben, tu sais mes pères ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Blaine ?

-Si, mais rien ne m'empêche de venir te faire un petit coucou, en plus, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire au téléphone ?

-Je préfèrerais te le dire en face, et puis de toute manière, je ne te demande même pas ton avis, rigola t-il, à tout de suite !

Il raccrocha. "Kurt Hummel, je te hais" le maudis-je intérieurement. Bon, alors, il devrait s'écouler approximativement 10 minutes avant que mon meilleur ami ne débarque, je décidais donc de ranger un peu ma chambre et de me remaquiller légèrement (mon maquillage ayant coulé quand je pleurais). Je posais la dernière touche d'eyeliner, quand la sonnette retentit. J'inspirais un grand coup, posait mon matériel et descendis ouvrir à Kurt, qui me pris dans ses bras pour me saluer, bien qu'on se soit déjà vu i heures à peu près. Il enleva ses chaussures avec précautions, se dirigea vers le salon et se mit confortablement sur l'un des deux canapés présents. Je souris et m'installais en face de lui. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je décidais d'engager la conversation:

-Alors Kurt, qu'est ce que tu devait me dire de si important ?

-Rien.

-Ha, mais pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais me dire un truc important alors si c'est pour, au final, n'avoir rien à me de...

-En fait, ce sont plutôt des explications, que je veux, me coupa t-il, _primo_ : pourquoi as-tu quitté Finn ?

"Il a vraiment le chic pour poser les bonnes questions au bon moment lui" fulminais-je. Bon, ok Rachel, tu restes calme, tu respires et tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait plus un frein à ma future carrière qu'autre chose, mentis-je.

Il hocha la tête l'air pensif.

-Hum, je vois, donc _secundo_ : pourquoi est-ce-que tu me mens ?

-Je ne te mens pas, me défendis-je tant bien que mal.

-Si tu me mens, me déclara t-il, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as quitté Finn, c'est pour autre chose.

-Pour quoi d'autre est-ce-que tu veux que ça soit ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu aimes Quinn Fabray.

Je crus avoir mal entendu, mais je vis que son visage était on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Je sentis que mon visage changeait automatiquement de couleur, je savais que cela ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence mais le fait qu'il sache m'avait pris de court, alors je balbutiais:

-Mais que...comment le sais-tu ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a que Puck qui était au courant.

-Rachel, je suis gay, et par conséquent, sais quand d'autres personnes, et notamment ma meilleure amie, le sont.

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais j'avais peur qu'il le laisse échapper, alors que j'était censée être avec Finn. Il n'avais pas l'air fâché, juste un peu déçu que je ne me sois pas confié à lui.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit Kurt, mais vu que tu habites avec Finn et bien j'avais peur qu'il finisse par le savoir...

-C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-il d'une voix douce, je comprend pourquoi tu ne m'a pas mit au courant, j'aurais finis par le laisser sortir, maladroit que je suis.

Je rigolais et la tension disparut, mais je savais que maintenant, il allait falloir que je m'explique:

-Bon, ben, maintenant que tu es dans la confidence, et comme, ça fait plutôt longtemps que je te le cache, je vais tout te dire depuis le début...

Et là, je lui racontais tout: que bien que j'ai aimée son frère, les sentiments que j'avais pour Quinn étaient beaucoup plus forts, que je lui avais avoué et qu'elle s'était enfuie en courant (ce que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre d'ailleurs), il grimaça un peu quad je dit que cela faisait presque 3 ans que je pensait avoir des sentiments pour elles malgré le fait que pendant la majorité de ces 3 année, j'ai été en couple avec Finn, tout...  
Quand j'eus enfin terminée mon récit, il resta un instant silencieux avant de me demander:

-Puck est au parfum depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'accident de Quinn, il l'a su après qu'on soit partit de l'hôpital ce soir là.

Il acquiesça puis, regarda sa montre.

-Bon, je pense que je vais y aller moi, Blaine doit m'attendre.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, on se voit demain j'imagine ?

-Pas de souci.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers, remit ses chaussures et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'excuser encore une fois. Il me sourit avant de me dire:

-C'est oublié et puis, maintenant que je le sais, je vais pouvoir t'aider à faire en sorte que Fabray te tombe dans les bras, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je n'espère pas grand-chose, Quinn n'est pas lesbienne alors... je pense que c'est impossible qu'il y ai quelque chose entre nous.

A ces mots, il me jeta un regard mystérieux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller.

Fatiguée par ma journée, je décidais de monter me coucher malgré qu'il ne soit pas très tard. J'écrivis donc un mot à mes papas pour leur dire de ne pas me compter pour le dîner puis, gravis les marches jusqu'à ma salle de bain, me nettoyais rapidement le visage, enfilais un pyjama, rentrais dans ma chambre et me glissais sous les draps.

 **PDV Externe**

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la maison, Kurt attrapa son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un premier message: "Peut-on remettre notre soirée à demain ?" qu'il envoya à son petit-ami, et en écris aussitôt un second, qu'il envoya cette fois-ci à une autre personne, en espérant qu'elle répondrait vite. Il marcha quelques minutes quand il sentis son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit aussitôt et lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir: "Ok, on se retrouve où ?". Il tapota une réponse: "Au Breadsticks dans 30 minutes." et se mit en direction du fameux Breadsticks.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Les paris sont ouverts quant à la personne à qui notre ami Kurt a envoyé un message. Si vous avez le temps, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre quatre !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce lundi 14 septembre ? Bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction.  
Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews parce que sincèrement, je ne pensais pas en avoir 3 pour les chapitre précédent, positives ET de trois auteurs que j'aime beaucoup alors, allons-y pour les réponses :  
 **withoutmywings:** merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait super plaisir. Pour ta supposition, ce n'est pas bête mais je ne vois pas trop ce que Jesse ferait pour aider Quinn et Rachel, sachant que l'une d'elle est son ex.  
 **McFly76:** Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review plus qu'encourageante pour moi. Vis-à-vis de Quinn, qui est dans sa phase de trouble pour le moment, je n'éprouve pas de difficultés à écrire sur sa situation, étant donné qu'une de mes amies a vécu exactement la même chose, en plus d'être la copie quasi conforme de Quinn. Et à propos de l'alliance Kurtana, elle se développera plus dans les chapitres à venir.  
 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour ta supposition, tu auras la réponse à la fin du chapitre.  
IMPORTANT A SAVOIR : le début de ce chapitre se situe près de deux mois après la remise des diplômes, donc, Quinn, Rachel, Santana et Kurt vont faire leurs rentrées dans leurs écoles respectives.  
Quinn a passé ses vacances chez sa sœur, à Seattle, à réfléchir (à quoi ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant).  
Rachel et Kurt, eux, ont fait des aller-retour entre Lima et New York pour régler des détails pour leur appartement.  
Et Santana à passé son été avec Brittany (et elles ont fais quoi à votre avis ? Jouer aux scrabble ? Et non...try again !)  
Voilà c'est tout alors bonne lecture !(et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxes qu'ils y auraient dans ce chapitre)

 **DISCLAIMER: Glee ne m'appartient pas.** (mais ça, vous le saviez déjà)

* * *

 **PDV Rachel**

Ca y est, j'y suis enfin. NYADA... J'en ai tellement rêvé de cette école... et me tenir là, devant la porte avec Kurt et Santana me remplit de joie. J'étais impressionné par l'immense bâtisse qui se trouvait devant moi et dans laquelle j'allais passer trois ans de ma vie. Pendant que j'observais tous les détails de la porte d'entrée (oui j'aime admirer cette porte d'entrée, problème ?), j'entendis Santana parler à Kurt:

-Bon il se bouge le gnome parce que si on s'est inscrit dans cette école pour ne jamais y foutre les pieds, je vois pas trop l'intérêt.

-Laisse-la un peu Satan, lui répliqua Kurt, c'est son rêve depuis toujours, c'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça.

-Ouais ben moi j'commence à en avoir marre de poireauter devant la porte, donc soit elle remet sa contemplation à plus tard, soit j'y vais sans vous.

Je lâchais un gros soupir et me décidais à rejoindre mon meilleur ami et Santana, qui semblait s'impatienter.

-Bon maintenant qu'elle est là, on peut ENFIN y aller, grogna t-elle.

-C'est bon Santana, c'est pas non plus comme si j'étais resté là pendant 3 heures.

-Non, mais 10 minutes pour Santana Lopez, c'est déjà trop.

Elle râlait mais je voyais bien qu'elle était aussi impatiente que moi de rentrer dans cette magnifique école, même si elle faisait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne le devine pas.

-Alors allons-y puisque tu n'arrives plus à contenir ton impatience qu'en grognant à tout va, déclarai-je d'un ton léger.

Elle me fusilla du regard, je ris. Kurt me prit la main et on entra tous les trois à l'intérieur. Si j'avais été abasourdis devant la beauté de la façade de l'école, là j'étais quasiment sûre que ma mâchoire était à deux doigts de tomber par terre tellement l'endroit était magnifique, et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule: Santana avait arrêter de faire semblant d'être totalement désintéressée et jetais des coups d'œil partout en marmonnant: "Ah ouais, en fait ça de la gueule cette école...". Kurt quand à lui, courait d'un coin à un autre en observant touts les recoins du hall. Leurs attitudes me firent sourire, et c'est seulement après quelques minutes qu'n se décida à aller voir dans quelles classes nous étions répartis. On arriva devant les feuilles accrochées quelques mètres plus loin et je m'empressais de regarder si j'étais avec mes amis.

-Oh merde, lâcha soudain Santana, je vais devoir me farcir Berry et ses monologues pendant le cour de danse et de théâtre.

-La ferme Santana, je sais qu'en vrai tu m'apprécies même si tu t'efforce de faire croire le contraire à tout le monde, rétorquais-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais où tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles, moi t'apprécier ? Et je suis hétéro aussi non ?

-Brittany ne ment jamais.

Elle baissa les yeux à cette annonce et n'y trouva rien à redire. J'étais un peu déçu de ne partager que le cours de chant avec mon meilleur ami, et il semblait l'être aussi mais on étais si content d'être à NYADA qu'on s'en contenterais, après tout, je ne serais pas seule, j'aurais Santana avec moi, et bien que je sache qu'elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle m'aimait bien, j'étais heureuse de partager quelques cours avec elle. Je regardais un peu les autres cours que 'avais et avec qui quand j'entendis une sonnerie stridente retentir. Je regardais alors le premier cours de la journée, danse.

-Tu as quoi Kurt ?

-Eum, attends deux secondes que je trouve, il regarda les feuilles, j'ai théâtre et vous ?

-Danse, répondit Santana, donc on va se dépêcher si on veut pas se faire virer dès notre premier cours parce qu'il paraît que la prof est super sévère.

-Bon cours Kurt, lui dis-je.

-Bon cours à vous aussi et bonne chance Rachel, rigola t-il.

Euh pourquoi il me souhaitait bonne chance ? La prof était-elle terrible à ce point ? Je n'ai pas pu réfléchir plus longtemps car Santana m'attrapait le bras avant de me tirer sans ménagements vers la salle de danse. On se dépêcha d'entrer pour finalement voir dans la salle une quinzaine d'élèves, debout devant une trentenaire blondes l'air sévère.

-Bon maintenant que les retardataires sont là on va enfin pouvoir commencer, bon alors d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter: je m'appelle Cassandra July et si vous êtes dans ma classe, c'est que vous faîtes parti des meilleurs de cette école, ce qui signifie que je ne tolèrerais aucun relâchement au cours de l'année et que si j'en aperçois qui s'amusent ou ne prennent pas les exercices au sérieux, ils seront virés, compris ?

Nous hochâmes la tête docilement et elle poursuivit:

-Bien, maintenant, formez des équipes de deux, je me fiche que vous soyez deux filles, deux garçons ou une fille et un garçons, allez exécution !

Je me tournais vers Santana espérant qu'elle accepterait de se mettre en groupe avec moi. Elle hocha la tête, et on se mit l'une à côté de l'autre en attendant les prochaines instructions qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Je vous laisse une heure pour me planifier une chorégraphie digne de ce nom, je me fiche du style de danse que vous utiliserez mais je vous que ça soit beau et gracieux, vous avez une heure à partir de maintenant, nous dit-elle appuyant sur sa montre, sans doute pour lancer le chronomètre.

-Bon alors, on fait quoi, me demanda Santana.

-Je sais pas, t'as des idées toi ?

-Dios mio(mon dieu), ça promet comme cours...

...

Ca y est, c'est finis, ouah j'avais tellement mal aux articulations que je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir marcher jusqu'au café où on devait aller déjeuner. Les autres élèves avaient tous l'air aussi épuisé que moi. Santana ne faisait pas exception à la règle, elle se tenait le mollet en grimaçant. Cette prof était une véritable sadique qui devait beaucoup aimer voir ses élèves souffrir, vu le cours que nous venions d'avoir. Mais bon rien ne pourrait gâcher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et c'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers Santana qui était en train de jurer en espagnol, sans doute contre la prof de danse.

-Alors, c'est bon, tu débloques au point de sourire comme une débile alors qu'on vient de souffrir le martyr pendant près de 3 heures.

-Arrêtes de râler Satan, je suis sûre que les entraînement avec Sylvester étaient au moins, sinon plus dur que celui qu'on a eu ce matin, j'ai raison ? souris-je.

-Mouais peut-être mais au moins avec Sylvester je pouvais être avec Brittany alors que là...

-C'est donc ça la cause de ton humeur massacrante depuis ce matin, Brittany te manque ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, j'en conclut donc que j'avais touché dans le mille. On termina de se rhabiller en silence, puis on sortit de la salle de danse pour retrouver Kurt qui nous attendait dans le hall d'entrée et qui nous sauta presque dessus quand on fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Alors c'était comment ce cours de danse ?

-Et bien si on met à part le fait que la prof est pire que Sylvester, que le Hobbit ne sait pas enchaîner deux pas de Tango sans se ramasser son gros nez par terre, c'était bien, grommela Santana.

-Elle est de mauvais poil parce que Britt lui manque, chuchotais-je à Kurt.

-Je la comprend, Blaine me manque aussi, soupira t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passe vite 6 semaines*, tu le reverras vite ton Blaine.

-Oui mais c'est long quand même.

-C'est la vie, répondit-je sur un ton philosophique, sinon ton cours de théâtre était comment ?

-Super, il sourit, le prof est super sympa et les autres élèves aussi, je pense que je vais bien aimer ce cours, en plus j'apprécie vraiment qu'...

-Bon les pipelettes, c'est pas tout ça mais on pourrai jamais aller bouffer si vous continuez à papoter, s'exclama Santana qui semblait s'impatienter.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit:

-C'est bon on arrive, alors Rachel c'est quoi le café où tu veux nous emmener ?

-Oh, c'est un peu un bar-café en fait, l'ambiance est sympa est il font des sandwichs à damner les saints, dis-je en direction de Santana qui se dérida instantanément aussitôt qu'elle eu entendu le mot "sandwich".

-Il est où ton super bar ?, me demanda t-elle, en trépignant limite sur place. Oui parce qu'il faut savoir que Santana entretient une relation très particulière avec les sandwichs, notamment avec celui au poulet, allez savoir pourquoi...

 **PDV Santana**

J'avais littéralement perdu contact avec le monde réel au moment où Berry avait commencé à parler de sandwichs. Moi dalleuse ? Non, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer ma frustration et en général quand je le fais c'est sur un sandwich, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais manger des sandwichs m'apaise. Ben quoi, chacun sa technique non ? On arriva au café rapidement vu qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de notre école. On entra et , après une rapide inspection des lieux, je devais reconnaître que pour une fois Berry avait eu une bonne idée: c'était un endroit branché avec un peu de musique diffusée en fond. Ils y avaient quelques étudiants attablés devant leurs déjeuner, qui riaient et semblait de bonne humeur. J'aurais voulu moi aussi rire comme eux mais l'absence de Brittany me rendait pire que je ne l'étais déjà, et je me sentais un peu coupable (euh comment ça coupable ?) d'infliger mon caractère de chien à Porcelaine et Berry, mais bon, que voulez-vous, on se refait pas.  
Bref, on s'est assis à une table et attendu que le serveur vienne prendre nos commandes. Quand ce fut fait on se mit à discuter sur les nouvelles qu'on avait eu du reste du Glee Club cet été, parce que oui, même si je passais mon temps à envoyer des piques à chaque personnes du club, je les appréciais beaucoup, bien que je ne leur ai jamais dit...

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Mercedes vous, demanda Berry.

-Ouais par Tina et Mike avant qu'il ne partent de Lima, apparemment, son producteur est assez sévère mais son projet d'album se concrétise de plus en plus, répondit Kurt.

-Tiens et en parlant de nouvelles, Quinn vous savez ce qu'elle a fait cet été vous ?

Nos déjeuner arrivèrent à ce moment là, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de reposer ma question 30 secondes plus tard, et c'est quand je vis les mains de Rachel (oui, j'ai dit Rachel) se serrer autour de ses couverts que je compris ma gaffe, je le savais pourtant, Hummel m'avait dit pourquoi et vu que je ne comptais pas passer 3 ans à consoler miss Berry parce qu'elle s'était pris un râteau par notre chère Ice Queen, j'avais accepter bien que je comptais quand même faire mon possible pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Moi, entremetteuse, juste un peu...

 _*Flashback*_

 ** _PDV Externe_**

 _Il était 20 heure 15 est c'est une Latina passablement agacée qui se dirigeait vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué son ami. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle pensait que ça devait être assez important puisqu'il avait laissé tombé sa soirée avec son petit ami pour lui parler. Elle arriva au Breadsticks environ 10 minutes lus tard et le repéra assis à une table en train de siroter de la limonade._

 _-Salut Satan, la salua t-il._

 _-Ouais salut Hummel, alors qu'est ce que t'as à me dire de si important pour me "convoquer" ici alors que tu devais aller dîner chez le pot de gel ambulant qui te sert de petit-ami ?_

 _-C'est à propos de Quinn et Rachel..._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que la jeune fille le coupa:_

 _-Ah ouais t'es au courant aussi, mais oui, suis-je bête, c'est Berry qui est venu te le dire._

 _-Non, à vrai dire je suis passé chez elle tout à l'heure pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait quitté Finn et..._

 _-Et elle t'as dit qu'elle était in love de Q._

 _-Encore faux, je le savais déjà mais je voulais juste savoir si elle aurait l'honnêteté de me donner la véritable raison de sa rupture avec..._

 _-Avec le baleineau qui te sert de frère, on a compris, l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois, mais comment tu l'as su ?_

 _-Je suis gay, et mon Gay-Dar n'est peut-être pas aussi affûté que le tien mais pour une fois c'est moi qui ai vu en premier que notre petite diva avait un faible pour Quinn._

 _-Hum, elle était seulement très discrète, protesta t-elle, vexée que le jeune homme remette ses capacités de déduction en cause._

 _Il rigola et lui expliqua ensuite la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir:_

 _-Ecoute, quand je suis allé chez Rachel et qu'on en a parlé, elle m'a dit qu'après l'avoir annoncé à Quinn, cette dernière s'étais enfuie en courant tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?_

 _-Et bien, j'ai passé près de 30 minutes à la calmer, après qu'elle soit arrivée chez moi en pleurs et trempée alors soit elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est entichée du Hobbit aussi, soit ça l'a dégoûté en point d'en chialer ce que je comprendrais aussi..._

 _Le garçon se prit le menton entre les mains et réfléchi un instant: pourquoi Quinn avait-elle pleuré ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, et la jeune fille en face de lui ne pouvait pas lui donner d'informations non plus, enfin à quelques point près..._

 _-Et toi, tu pencherais pour quelle solutions, l'interrogea t-il._

 _-Et bien pour la première parce que, au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton petit cerveau de porcelaine, à chaque fois que Quinn a réparé ses conneries, si je puis dire, c'est grâce à Berry, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre_

 _-Tu n'as pas tort, admit-il, bon maintenant qu'on sait tous ça, on fait quoi ? On les laisse se débrouiller toute seules ou on montre à Quinn qu'elle aime Rachel et elles finissent ensemble, ce qui, pour tout dire, ne serait pas plus mal que ça, car même si j'adore mon frère, il n'aurait pas pu supporter Rachel dans ses projets alors que Quinn en aurait sûrement la capacité._

 _-Je serais plutôt d'avis à les mettre en couple moi, répondit-elle, je l'ai promis à Britt, vu qu'elle adore déjà le Faberry._

 _-Faberry?_

 _-Fabray et Berry, égal Faberry, soupira t-elle, faut tout t'expliquer hein ?_

 _-C'est bon ça va, et c'est pas ça la vraie raison hein ?_

 _-Tu n'entendras aucune autre version de mon vivant, lui répliqua t-elle, ce qui lui apporta sa réponse._

 _-Ok alors on va jouer les entremetteurs c'est ça ?_

 _-Non, c'est ma partie ça, toi tu seras chargée d'occuper Berry quand le moment où on devra agir arrivera._

 _-D'accord je te suis mais d'ici là, on ne parle de Quinn sous aucun prétexte, je n'ai pas envie que Rachel soit triste pendant des heures si elle se met à penser à elle._

 _-Ouais, ouais je suis pas débile, je ferais gaffe, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais peut-être y aller moi._

 _-A plus tard Santana._

 _-A plus Lady Hummel._

 _Le jeune homme sourit, en se disant que quoiqu'elle fasse, Santana Lopez resterait toujours Santana Lopez._

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

 **PDV Santana**

J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer dans le café. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, car Hummel avait embrayé sur une question dès qu'il avait entendu la mienne:

-Sinon Puck a de super chance de réussir à monter son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine, c'est bien pour lui non ?

-Ouais c'est sûr, répondis-je.

La fin du repas se passa dans de bonnes conditions, quoique j'avais la vague impression que Berry allait réussi à casser ses couverts tellement elle les serraient dans sa main, mais à part ça, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je m'attendais à me prendre un savon de Hummel, mais même pas. Alors, on termina notre déjeuner, on paya, et on retourna à l'école. Je n'avais cours ni avec Berry, ni avec Porcelaine ce aprèm, j'allais donc pouvoir commencer à réfléchir sérieusement au plan "FDF" (Formation Du Faberry) comme je m'amusais à l'appeler. Mais la question que j'avais posé à table me trottait toujours dans la tête: "Où est-tu partis cet été Fabray ?".

* * *

*Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne le système scolaire américain alors j'ai fait comme si c'était le même qu'en France, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.  
Bravo à **Little Monkey Fanfic** qui a eu un super esprit de déduction.  
Merci encore à ceux qui aiment, suivent et lisent mon histoire, ça me fait super plaisir !  
A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fic' ou je tente de faire la psychanalyse de Quinn. J'espère que ça sera pas trop mauvais parce que, quand j'en ai lu dans d'autre fiction, c'était vraiment très bien fait . Bref j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **ludi232:** merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e).

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** déjà, merci d'être si assidu(e) quand au reviews, ça fait super plaisir, ensuite, j'aime bien tes déductions qui sont pour la plupart du temps pertinentes.

Je pense que ça sert à rien que je le rappelle, mais je vais le faire quand même, **Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

Ouah, ma journée est terminée, c'était fatiguant mais je suis contente d'être dans cette université. Les cours sont super intéressants et la plupart des étudiants ont l'air sympa. C'est aussi une chance pour moi de laisser un peu mon image d'Ice Queen de côté, ce qui me fera du bien je pense. J'ai décidé de changer, pour les autres ? Non, pour moi-même, ces deux mois de déconnection du monde à Seattle m'ont fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas éternellement faire plaisir aux autres, et notamment à mon père. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pendant ces vacances, balade, photographie, lecture et écriture. J'ai eu envie de raconter mon histoire dans un livre, mais pas mon histoire de lycée, non, l'histoire de ma vie, de ce que j'ai eu à faire, de ce que j'ai ressentis, tout... Bref, tout ce que mon père ne m'a jamais autorisé à faire quand j'habitais encore à Lima. Je ne me rend compte maintenant de combien j'étais naïve de croire que son idée de la vie "normale" selon lui était fausse à mes yeux. Oui, j'ai mis près de 18 ans à le comprendre.  
Ma sœur m'a bien aidé quand je suis arrivée chez elle, début juillet, en lui demandant de m'aider à changer. Elle a d'abord été surprise, parce qu'elle pensait que je suivrais la voie de mon père et finirait avec ses idées préconçues de la "normalité", elle s'en ai d'ailleurs excusé quelques temps après quand elle eu lu quelques pages du cahier où j'écris ma vie et mes pensée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la souffrance que j'avais enduré intérieurement sans jamais en parler à quelqu'un. C'est vrai que je suis douée pour cacher ce que je ressens, aussi bien de la douleur que de la compassion.  
Pendant ce séjour, un seul prénom est revenu presque tous les jours dans ma tête: Rachel.  
Ses sentiments pour moi m'ont profondément troublé, mais je ne pense pas être amoureuse d'elle, malgré ce que Santana et Brittany espèrent. Enfin je crois ne pas l'être, en vérité je n'en suis même pas sûre. J'y ai tellement pensé cet été que j'en rêvais la nuit et que cette pensée me hantait la journée, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis à l'heure actuelle mais évidemment, personne sauf ma sœur, n'est au courant. Je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne, même pas à Santana qui doit m'en vouloir à mort, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me bassine avec ses hypothèses concernant Rachel et moi. j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir seule, sans personne pour embrouiller mes pensées et je pense que j'ai bien fait de le faire.  
Je rentre dans ma chambre sur le campus, m'assois sur le lit et sort mon fameux cahier de sous mon oreiller pour en lire quelques lignes où je parle de la relation que j'ai (j'avais ?) avec Rachel:

 _"Slushies, boissons pour l'un, arme d'humiliation pour l'autre, pour moi. J'aimais avancer dans les couloirs du lycée, un gobelet en main, et un sensation de crainte tout autour de moi, je m'enivrais de la peur que les élèves en bas de l'échelle sociale éprouvait pour moi. Je cherchais ma cible favorite: Rachel Berry, ou la fille qui est à présent amoureuse de moi. Elle était souvent adossée à son casier, sachant pertinemment ce qui ne tarderait pas à lui arriver. Je lançais le slushie avec un rictus moqueur et méprisant la plupart du temps, elle, me regardait avec des yeux suppliant tout en n'oubliant jamais que je lui lancerait quand même la boisson au visage. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle, et c'est les vêtements tachés de liquide rouge, que je la regardais s'enfuir vers les toilettes en courant, pendant que les autres élèves ricanaient; ça me semblait jouissif à cet instant, cette impression de puissance alors que maintenant, ça me dégoûte. J'ai choisis de faire de faire de sa vie un enfer et c'est en partie pour ça que sa déclaration à la remise des diplômes m'a choqué et troublée.  
Je trouvais déjà incroyable qu'elle ai réussis à me pardonner toutes les saloperies que je lui faîtes, alors je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse m'aimer, en fait je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, quoiqu'elle doit me détester maintenant. Je l'ai quand même laissé en plan dans le lycée alors que j'avais promis de ne pas m'enfuir. Mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix: rester et subir ses yeux pleins de larmes braqués sur moi, attendant une réponse, ou m'enfuir et ne plus jamais en reparler, je savez d'ores et déjà comment cela se finirait... Si j'ai honte? oui, mais je ne pourrais jamais le dire, sauf à ma sœur, qui, quand je lui ai annoncé m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a rassuré comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je ne me pardonnerait jamais pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un m'aime, je ne mérite pas qu'ELLE m'aime..."_

Voilà, entre autre ce que je pensais de moi à ce moment là et ce que je pense toujours de moi.  
C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de mettre ma vie entre parenthèses le temps d'un été, j'avais besoin de savoir qui je suis vraiment et ce que je veux. Je ne le sais pas encore tout à fait mais ce break m'a permis de régler plusieurs de mes problèmes, notamment le malaise qui m'habitait à chaque fois que le mot "homosexualité" s'incrustait dans une conversation, avec un père homophobe, je n'ai jamais été très ouverte d'esprit même quand Santana et Brittany se sont mise ensemble. J'était sincèrement heureuse pour elles mais je n'arrivais pas à faire comme si de rien n'était, j'était toujours un peu mal lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient par exemple. Ma sœur m'a aidé à me montrer beaucoup plus tolérante et m'a appris qu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne et pas d'un sexe. Je mes sens en quelque sorte libre, libre de pouvoir penser ce que je veut sans personne pour me dicter ce que je dois dire ou penser. Je ne l'avais jamais vécu et je peux vous assurer que cela fait un bien fou.  
Bon, maintenant que je relis ce passage, je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi cruelle avec Rachel. Je sais que deux mois pour changer sa vision de la vie c'est très court mais il faut croire que ça a été suffisant pour moi, j'ai véritablement laissé l'ancienne Quinn derrière moi et j'espère ne plus jamais la revoir. J'ai plus que honte de moi quand je pense à toute la souffrance que j'ai fait subir à ces gens qui ne m'avaient rien fait sinon me saluer poliment dans les couloirs du lycée ou voulu simplement engager la conversation avec moi, qui leur avait répondu qu'aucun loosers ne devait venir me parler sous peine de recevoir un slushie dans les 10 minutes qui suivait cet échange, au cours duquel s'échangeait uniquement un regard amical et des yeux pleins de menace et de mépris.

Bon, après être resté plus de 15 minutes à ressasser mon ancienne attitude de HBIC*, j'attrape ma guitare (par chance, je suis seule dans ma chambre et ne dérange donc personne) et joue les premières notes d'une des chansons préférée et qui, je trouve, s'adapte parfaitement à la situation que je suis en train de vivre:

 **Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,** (Hier, tout mes soucis me semblaient si loin)

 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay,** (Maintenant, on dirait qu'ils persistent à rester)

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday.** (Oh, je crois en hier)

 **Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be,** (Soudainement, je ne suis que la moitié de la fille que j'avais l'habitude d'être)

 **There's a shadow hanging over me,** (Il y a une ombre qui plane juste au-dessus de moi)

 **Oh, yesterday came suddenly.** (Oh, hier est venu soudainement)

 **Why I had to go,** (Pourquoi ai-je dû partir)

 **She don't know, I couldn't say,** (Elle ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas dire)

 **She said something wrong,** (Elle a dit quelque chose de mal)

 **Now I long for yesterday,** (Maintenant hier me manque)

 **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,** (Hier, l'amour n'était qu'un jeu facile à jouer)

 **Now I need a place to hide away,** (Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher loin)

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday.** (Oh, je crois en hier)

 **Why I had to go,** (Pourquoi ai-je dû partir)

 **She don't know, I couldn't say,** (Elle ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas dire)

 **She said something wrong,** (Elle a dit quelque chose de mal)

 **Now I long for yesterday.** (Maintenant hier me manque)

 **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,** (Hier, l'amour n'était qu'un jeu facile à jouer)

 **Now I need a place to hide away,** (Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher loin)

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday, uuhhmm...** (Oh, je crois en hier...)

Je termine en mettant le plus d'émotion possible.  
J'ai volontairement arranger certaines parties pour qu'elles correspondent à la dernière fois où j'ai parlé avec Rachel. Je regrette d'être lâchement parti au lieu d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, surtout que, à ce moment là, je n'avais aucune raison de partir, alors que maintenant... Tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit et j'ai les plus grandes difficultés à réfléchir sur ce sujet car à chaque fois que je le fais, une petite phrase s'affiche dans ma tête: "Aimes-tu Rachel Berry? ". Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de tout ça, c'est impossible que je sois amoureuse de Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce autant le bazar dans ma tête à chaque fois que je pense à elle ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse rationnelle à cette question que je me pose maintenant tous les jours depuis près de 2 mois...

 **PDV Rachel**

je rentre la clé dans la serrure et pousse la porte d'entrée de notre appartement à Santana, Kurt et moi. Je passe par le couloir pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre et je dépose mes affaires de cours sur mon lit. Je ressors,prend mon portable, le branche sur mes enceintes et met la musique à fond alors que je commence à ranger la vaisselle dans les placard, oui, j'adore écouter de la musique quand je fais le ménage ou des trucs comme ça.  
Je termine pas longtemps après et allume la télé en attendant le retour de Kurt et Santana, je ne la regarde pas vraiment mais ça me donne l'illusion d'une présence. Je déteste être seule dans un maison ou un appartement, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité à vivre en colocation avec mes deux amis, je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée d'être seule H24, même si la coloc' avec Santana s'annonce assez compliquée...

Une heure et demi plus tard, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et vois mon meilleur ami rentrer dans notre appartement, il vient d'avoir un cours de danse, si je me rappelle bien de son emploi du temps.

"-Salut Kurt, alors, verdict pour le cours de danse ?

-Vous n'exagériez pas tout à l'heure, grimace t-il, je ne sens plus mes jambes et cette prof est le diable incarné.

-Je t'avais prévenu, je rigole, sinon content de cette première journée ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en choisissant de m'inscrire ici et toi ?

-Idem, en plus avoir deux de mes amis avec moi dans l'école de mes rêves, c'est un gros plus."

C'est à son tour de rigoler, avant de me laisser seules quelques instants pour qu'il puisse aller ranger ses nombreux sacs dans sa chambre et prendre une douche, en attendant vu l'heure, je décide de commencer à mettre la table et à préparer le repas. Ce sera simple des pâtes et du jambon pour Satan et Kurt et un steak de Tofu pour moi. Je suis en pleine préparation quand des bruits de pas retentissent dans l'entrée et que des cris de joie se font entendre, je sort en hâte de la cuisine et vois Santana en train de faire une danse de la joie au milieu de notre salon.

"-J'ai un boulot, j'ai un boulot !, scande t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Santana avait décidé avant qu'on parte à New York de trouver un petit travail en plus de ses cours pour pouvoir avoir un peu d'argent de côté.

-C'est vrai ? je demande en m'approchant pour l'enlacer, bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'elle soit forcément d'accord. Mais pour une fois, c'est elle qui vient me prendre dans ses bras en me répondant:

-Oui, et devine où je vais bosser ?

-J'en sais rien où ça ?

-Au Spotlight Diner, le bar où on est allé manger ce midi, je suis allé les voir après l'école et je leur ai demandé si ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un serveur en plus. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils étaient un peu en manque d'effectif et ont accepter de me prendre. Je commence après-demain à 20 jusqu'à minuit!

-Waouh, je suis contente pour toi, je la félicite, tu vas bosser combien de fois par semaine ?

-Quatre fois, normalement, me répond t-elle, le mercredi, jeudi, vendredi et samedi.

-Alors, comme ça on a du travail ?, intervient Kurt, tout sourire, qui passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour regarder Santana.

-Ouais ! Pour fêter ça, regardez un peu ce que j'ai ramené."

Elle sort de son sac, deux bouteille de vins rouge et nous dit:

"-Allez, on va trinquer à mon premier boulot, s'écrie t-elle joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, limite en sautillant. Je regarde mon meilleur ami et on éclate de rire avant de rejoindre Santana qui avait déjà ouvert une bouteille et rempli trois verres. On prend nos verres en mains et on les lève en s'exclamant:

"-A Santana !

-A Satan !

-A Moi !"

On trinque, boit un peu de nos verres, puis je met les "plats" que j'ai préparé dans trois assiettes différentes, les amène à table et on commence tous à manger en parlan de tout et de rien dans une ambiance décontractée et agréable.

...

 **PDV Santana**

Ouf, je suis crevée mais super fière de moi, il faut que je passe un coup de fil à Britt pour lui dire. J'attrape donc mon portable et compose son numéro, elle décroche presque directement:

"-Allo ?

-Britt c'est moi, comment tu vas ?

-San', je suis trop contente de t'entendre, je vais bien et toi ?

-J'ai décroché mon premier travail, j'hurle presque dans le téléphone,

Je l'entend crier elle aussi, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je suis fière de toi Sanny, elle me félicite chaleureusement, encore plus que quand j'ai appris que Lord T avait arrêté de fumer !

-Merci, tout va bien au lycée ?

-Oh oui ! Je viens de passer capitaine des cheerladers vu que Q est partit et on a plein de nouveaux membres dans le Glee Club !

-Waouh, c'est super tout ça, je la félicite, je suis heureuse pour toi si tout est OK.

-Moi aussi même si tu me manque beaucoup.

-Toi aussi tu me manques Britt-Britt, je soupire, mais ne t'en fais pas, on se verra bientôt.

-J'espère, comment vont Kurt et Rachel ?

-Comme d'hab', je répond, Berry chante à tout va et Porcelaine check son apparence toutes les 30 secondes, donc rien d'anormal.

-Et... tu as eu des nouvelles de Quinn ?, me demande t-elle.

Oula, vite une idée géniale. Britt aime trop Quinn pour lui dire qu'elle n'a donné signe de vie à personne, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste.

-Euh non, son téléphone doit-être en panne je pense.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais Lord T m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus nous parler.

Abrutis de chat !

-Mais non B, n'écoutes pas ce chat, je suis quasi certaine que j'ai raison sur ce coup là.

-Bon d'accord, je te fais confiance San', s'exclame t-elle, sinon comment réagis Rachel par rapport à Q ?

-Ben, vu qu'elle a pas trop donné de nouvelles à quelqu'un, je sais pas trop mais par contre dès qu'on a le malheur de nommer le prénom de Q, elle se met soudainement à regarder ses pied, donc je pense qu'elle doit juste être triste.

-J'espère qu'elle finiront ensemble, me dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas B, si j'arrive à contacter Fabray je la ferais venir à New York par tout les moyens pour qu'elle avoue sa flamme à Berry, "bien que ce ne soit pas gagné", je pense.

-Super, je dois te laisser Sanny, Lord T doit avoir sa portion de croquettes à des heures très précises.

-Bon, ok, je déclare, alors je te dis à bientôt Britt, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime San' !, elle raccroche.

"Sa voix me manque déjà", je pense. Puis après quelques secondes, éclate de rire en me disant que l'amour rend incroyablement niais. Je vais alors dans la salle de bain, me brosse les dents, enfile un débardeur et un pantalon de survêtement , et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je m'endors en peu de temps, heureuse.

* * *

*Head Bitch In Charge

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve le 28 septembre pour le chapitre 6.  
A la semaine prochaine tout le monde.

Chanson utilise dans ce chapitre:"Yesterday" des Beatles


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ça va tout le monde ? Me revoilà avec le sixième chapitre qui, je pense, devrait vous plaire... ah et autre chose: on a dépassé les 1300 vues et les 500 visiteurs, tous pays confondus, pour cette story. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup par rapport à des mastodontes de la Fanfiction Faberry (que je ne citerais pas mais que vous pouvez retrouvez dans mes auteurs préférés) mais pour moi c'est énorme, alors pour ça, merci à vous tous !

 **Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas (c'est bête hein ?).

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : J'aime décidément beaucoup tes déductions, et pour ce qui est de Quinn, il va falloir qu'elle se décide vite fait, parce que les choses vont s'accélérer dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour me poster des reviews à presque tous mes chapitres, tu es top ! :)

 **McFly76** : Comme dit juste au dessus, tu devrais ne pas être déçu(e), parce que là dans la tête de Quinn c'est le bazar total mais dans le bon sens (tu verras dans le chapitre), merci encore pour ta review. :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _*Ellipse de 6 semaines*_

 **PDV Quinn**

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu pour en arriver là ? Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter ce crétin de Puck, mais je l'ai fait et maintenant, je suis coincée dans sa voiture avec lui et 0 idée de l'endroit où on va. J'aurais mieux fait de refuser sa proposition quand il est venu frapper à ma porte i jours.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ouf, mes 6 semaines de cours sont passée si vite que ça m'effraie. Mais bon, maintenant je vais avoir 2 semaines de temps libre pour faire ce que je veut. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais contrairement aux anciens du Glee Club qui avaient prévus de se revoir à toute les vacances, je ne pense pas que j'irais leur rendre visite après plus de 4 mois de silence radio. Pour l'instant, je profite juste de l'instant présent, ne rien faire. Il fait encore chaud pour la saison, je décide donc d'aller me balader sur le parc du Campus, avec mon appareil photo, cela va de soi. J'aime être seule, marcher sous le ciel d'automne plein d'étoiles. Je marche pendant une trentaine de minutes, puis, je m'arrête et photographie le ciel, les arbres, bref, tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée. Si j'aime la photo, c'est parce que je pense qu'un photographe peut être capable de faire passer une émotion à travers une image, et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire à chaque fois que j'immortalise un instant de ma vie; de pouvoir le revoir plus tard et de me rappeler ce sentiment que j'éprouvais au moment où j'ai appuyé sur l'appareil.  
Il est 22 heures maintenant et il commence à faire frisquet, je rebrousse chemin et retourne dans ma chambre, l'esprit aéré et vidé.  
Je me sens parfaitement bien à l'exception d'une chose, d'un prénom plutôt qui vient de s'immiscer à nouveau dans mes pensées: Rachel.  
Qu'a t-elle fait pendant ces 4 derniers moi ? Est-ce-que sa rentrée s'est bien passée ? Est-ce-qu 'elle a pensé à moi ? Euh... non pas la dernière question, quoique... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais que Rachel se soit inquiété pour moi pendant tout ce temps. J'aimerais connaître la nature des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. Santana serai là, elle sortirait un truc du genre: "Fabray, tu veux qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, et tu dis que tu la kiffes pas, nan mais t'as quoi dans ta cervelle de blonde ?! C'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant !". Je rigole toute seule et me met en tête de lire le bouquin que j'ai acheté la veille. Je commence ma lecture et rentre de suite dans l'histoire, une jeune fille venant d'un village pauvre, qui participe à des sortes de jeux pour sauver sa sœur d'une mort certaine, et qui décide de se soulever contre les règles des jeux*. Bref, ça doit faire 1 heure que je suis plongée dans mon livre quand j'entend des coups frappés à la porte. Bizarre, personne ne m'avait prévenue que quelqu'un devait venir me voir. Je me lève donc et vais ouvrir. Je manque de tomber dans les pommes quand je vois qui se tient devant moi avec un sourire au lèvre et son éternelle loutre morte sur le crâne:_ _  
_

 _"-P...Puck !_

 _-Hey_ Little Mum _,_ _comment tu vas ?_

 _-Mais qu... qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?_

 _-Rien de bien intéressant, je suis juste venu dire bonjour à une amie qui n'a pas donné vie depuis bientôt 4 mois._

 _Je baisse les yeux honteuse._

 _-C'est bon Q, je t'en veux pas, me dit-il d'une voix douce, je suis sûr que tu devais avoir une très bonne raison pour avoir fait silence radio pendant tout ce temps._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je sais qu'on ne peux pas continuer cette conversation sur le pas de ma porte, je décide donc de le faire entrer. Il avance, observe l'endroit sous tous ses angles._

 _-Jolies tes photos._

 _-Merci, je le remercie doucement."_

 _Il s'assoit sur mon lit et m'invite à le rejoindre. Ce que je fais après une seconde d'hésitation._ _Je ne parle pas et lui non plus mais il semble attendre une explication. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me ferai sans doute du bien de tout déballer seulement... j'ai tellement honte de moi même que j'ai peur qu'il me juge et me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait à sa "princesse juive"... Ma réflexion intensive doit se voir sur mon visage parce qu'au bout d'un certain temps il me demande gentiment:_

 _"-Ca va Q, tu as l'air dans tes pensées, tu veux en parler avec moi, je sais que je suis pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'aider si tu as des problèmes, mais tu compte vachement pour moi alors si t'as besoin de..._

 _Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je craque et crie:_

 _-Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne suis qu'une salope finie ! J'ai humilié des gens qui ne m'avait rien fait, j'ai fait de leur vie un putain d'enfer sur la planète Terre pour contrer la pression qu'on me mettait dès que je franchissais la porte de ma propre maison ! Mon père m'a foutu des idées préconçues de la vie dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à les oublier ! J'essaie mais je n'y arriverais jamais, pas complètement ! J'ai honte de moi à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer ! Et pour couronner le tout, Rachel est amoureuse de moi ! Et bordel quand elle me l'a dit j'ai fuit comme une putain de lâche, et maintenant je crois que je suis attirée par elle ! Je voudrais l'effacer de mon esprit mais son putain de prénom revient toujours dans ma tête, je ne pense qu'a ça ! Je l'humilie et elle m'aime ! Elle ne peut pas m'aimer, personne ne peux aimer une fille qui se sert des gens plus faibles qu'elle comme défouloir, je suis la pire des garces !" je termine._

 _Puck ne dis toujours rien mais il s'approche de moi et me fait un câlin, sans aucune idée déplacée derrière, juste un câlin d'ami, une étreinte rassurante qui a le don de vous faire penser que tout ira bien et qu'on finira tous heureux. On reste longtemps dans cette position, à s'imprégner du moment, quand Puck se décide à ouvrir la bouche._

 _"-Dis Q, pourquoi tu as crié tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Je... je ne sais même pas, j'avais juste besoin d'extérioriser tout ça, ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, seule ma sœur le sait. Et tu serai gentil de pas le répéter s'il te plaît ?_

 _-Bien sûr t'en fais pas, il me répond quand je remarque un petit détail qui m'a échappé tout à l'heure._

 _-Mais c...comment ça se fait que tu sois pas étonné que Rachel m'aime._

 _Il se gratte le menton et me dit:_

 _-En fait, je le savais déjà, elle me l'a dit le jour de ton accident._

 _Mon cœur rate un battement, mon accident date de 7 mois, elle a donc attendu plus de 4 mois pour me l'annoncer. Je me sens encore plus coupable qu'avant à l'idée de l'avoir rejetée comme je l'ai fait._

 _-Quinn ça va, tu fais une tête bizarre ? il me demande_

 _-Ca va ne t'en fais pas, je ment_

 _Il ne dis rien puis:_

 _-Ecoute_ Little Mum _, tu as l'air troublée donc je te propose de venir voir des supers amis à moi qui je suis sûr vont t'adorer et que tu aimeras aussi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu._

 _-J'en sais trop rien, t'es sûr que je vais les aimer tes copains ?_

 _-J'en suis certain, il me sourit_

 _Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants puis au final me dit que ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal._

 _-Ok, alors prépare ta valise Q, je repasse te chercher dans 5 jours et ne t'avises pas de me lâcher, rigole t-il, bon je vais p't'ête y aller moi._

 _Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il s'apprête à partir quand je lui dit:_

 _-Merci Puck._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonne t-il_

 _-Pour ne pas m'avoir jugée._

 _Il m'adresse une dernier sourire et s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui._

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

Il fait nuit et Puck a l'air concentré dans sa conduite donc, je n'ose pas trop le déranger bien que je suis un peu stressé, parce que la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'on roule vers l'Est et rien d'autre. Je verrais bientôt de toutes manières, il m'a dit qu'on devrait arriver demain dans la matinée, alors pour l'instant je vais dormir un peu.

 _*Le lendemain*_

 **PDV Rachel**

-Pour l'amour du ciel Santana, arrête de stresser ! Tu devrais être heureuse de revoir Brittany non ?

-Oui mais si elle m'avait oublié pendant ce temps et si elle n'avait pas pensé à moi et si elle?...

-Bon dieu Satan, c'est de Brittany dont on parle, intervient Kurt, tu sais bien que jamais elle ne t'oublierait alors lâche du lest ok ?

Cela semble lui être suffisant et elle se calme. Tant mieux parce que depuis ce matin elle ne fait que de tourner en rond dans l'appartement en vérifiant que tout est parfait pour l'arrivée de sa "Britt", ce qui, à la longue est assez agaçant. On est tous en train d'attendre quand on entend soudain la sonnette retentir. Et un énorme sourire se profile sur le visage de Kurt et de Santana pendant qu'ils se précipitent tous les deux à la porte où les attendent leurs amoureux(se) respectifs. S'en suit une longue série d'embrassades, cela ne fait que 6 semaines qu'on ne les a pas vu mais ça nous semble une éternité. Une fois mis à jour au niveau de ce qu'il se passe à Lima, on décide de passer à table quand on entend sonner à la porte.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?, je demande aux quatre personnes présentes

-Non, si ça se trouve c'est juste un livreur qui s'est trompé de porte, dit Santana en haussant les épaules, me signifiant clairement qu'elle est sur les genoux de Brittany et qu'elle a bien l'intention d'y rester.

-C'est bon espèce de feignasse je vais ouvrir, je répond en souriant

Je marche alors vers la porte en me demandant qui peut bien se trouver derrière. J'ouvre avec appréhension quand je vois une tête coiffée d'une crête bien familière.

-Noah !, je crie en me jetant dans ses bras, je suis trop contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi mon bébé juif, rigole t-il, et j'amène une surprise avec moi !

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je vois une chevelure blonde derrière lui et qu'il se décale pour me laisser la place de voir qui se trouve derrière lui. Mes poils se hérissent quand je reconnais la personne en question: **Quinn.  
**

 **PDV Quinn**

Oh merde , Puck je te hais ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Me dis pas que c'est eux tes amis qui vont m'adorer ?  
Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire pendant qu'il arbore un petit sourire, seulement, je suis clouée sur place, incapable de parler et apparemment Rachel est dans le même état que moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire quand j'entend des éclats de voix s'échapper de la cuisine et de bruits de pas arriver. Je vois Santana et Brittany, main dans la main me regarder comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas, Kurt qui se prend la tête à deux mains et Blaine qui lui a l'air plutôt content de me voir. L'ambiance est électrique quand soudain, je vois Santana venir vers moi un rictus menaçant sur le visage. Je crains le pire, Quinn, à mon avis, tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueu...

-Salut Fabray, alors, comment tu vas depuis 4 mois et demi ?, me crache t-elle au visage

-San', je...

-Non y'a pas de "San"qui tienne ! Tu t'es barré pendant les vacances on sait pas où et tu nous donne pas de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, tu te fous de nous à ce point ou comment ça se passe ?

-Ecoute, je n'étais pas bien, j'avais besoin d'être seule, je tente

-Et il t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait peut-être t'aider ?

Je garde le silence alors qu'elle se contente de me fusiller du regard.

-Et toi Rachel, t'en penses quoi ? T'es heureuse de voir Quinn Fabray, alias celle qui t'a foutu le plus beau râteau sur la planète Terre et qui t'as lâchement laissée en plan au lycée quand tu lui a dis que tu l'aimait ?

Un silence s'installe et Puck et Blaine me regarde d'un air surpris.

-J'ai...j'ai honte de ça, je bredouille

-Ah vous entendez ça ? Elle a honte, si c'est pas magnifique ? siffle Santana

-Ecoute je peux expliquer.

-Non je veux rien entendre, je sors m'aérer la tête, tu viens Britt ? elle demande en attrapant son manteau et en sortant de l'appartement.  
Brittany la suit en m'adressant un regard compatissant et en me disant :

-T'inquiète pas Q, les licornes et moi on va la calmer, et moi je suis contente de te voir, elle sourit et je la remercie d'un hochement de tête pendant qu'elle part à la poursuite de sa copine.

Reste maintenant Puck, qui a l'air un peu paumé, Kurt qui me regarde bizarrement, Blaine qui n'a pas l'air de tout comprendre non plus et Rachel qui n'a toujours rien dit. Personne ne sais trop quoi dire et faire quand Kurt attrape sa veste à son tour, avance et m'attrape le bras:

-Viens Fabray, on va faire un petit tour, faut qu'on parle.

Ne voyant aucun autre échappatoire à cette situation plutôt tendue , je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça et m'élance à sa suite.  
Avant que je sois définitivement dehors j'ai le temps d'entendre Rachel commencer à pleurer et mon cœur se serre à cette idée.

 **PDV Santana**

-Ecoute Britt, je sais que Quinn et notre amie, mais se pointer là maintenant après 4 mois sans signe de vie, tu peux comprendre que ça m'énerve non ?

-Oui San', mais tu n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus comme tu l'as fait.

Je soupire, Brittany a raison, j'ai réagis excessivement mais faut me comprendre aussi, ma meilleure amie s'en va et fait un silence radio de plusieurs mois, c'est normal que je sois en colère contre elle, même si j'ai été en un sens, soulagée de la voir en un seul morceau. Oui je me suis inquiété pour Q, oui je suis capable de m'inquiéter pour d'autres personnes que Britt, même si je ne leur dirai jamais.

-Je m'excuserais quand on rentrera, je dis

-D'accord Sanny, en plus Q, doit nous raconter ce qu'elle a fait pendant tout ce temps.

-Britt, je crois que si elle ne nous a pas parlé durant 4 mois c'était justement pour qu'on ne sache rien de ce qu'elle a fait, je répond et voyant sa petite bouille pleine de tristesse je reprend, mais on pourra toujours le lui demander.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air satisfait.  
On décide d'aller à Central Park, Britt est contente, il y a plein de canards là-bas qu'elle s'empressent d'aller voir dès qu'on arrive à destination. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, je suis si heureuse d'être sa petite-amie, et je suis si fière d'elle. Toute sa vie elle a supporté les moqueries et les messes-basses à cause de son intelligence, disons... particulière. Mais elle a toujours réussi a surmonter tout ça, bien que ça la rende triste quand quelqu'un lui dit qu'elle est stupide, à ses risques et périls d'ailleurs car, si ça arrive quand je suis avec elle, aussitôt les mots sont prononcés, aussitôt la personne se retrouve avec quelques dents en moins et un nez cassé si je suis dans un bon jour.  
Britt reviens vers moi, elle doit avoir fini de jouer avec les canards et les pigeons. Cela fait déjà 1 heure qu'on est partis, du coup on se décide à rentrer à l'appart' pour que je puisse présenter mes excuses à Fabray. On arrive devant la porte et je m'apprête à monter les escaliers lorsque Britt me dit:

-Dis San', t'as pas oublié ce que tu avais dis à propos de Q et Rach' ?

Un sourire illumine soudain mon visage, vu que Fabray est ici je vais m'arranger pour que Rachel et elle soit en couple d'ici la fin de son séjour à NY. J'espère qu'elle est pas trop remontée contre Fabray, parce que sinon ça va pas être de la tarte. Mais quand on s'appelle Santana Lopez, rien n'est impossible.

-Bien joué Britt, j'avais oublié mais maintenant que tu me l'a rappelé, je vais élaborer un une super approche pour le plan "FDF".

-Ben merci, mais j'ai rien fais.

Je rigole et l'embrasse tendrement avant de gravir les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. J'ouvre et ne vois que Blaine, bizarre.

-Salut Satan, me salut-il, tu t'es calmée ?

-Ouais, ouais, je grogne, sinon tu saurais pas où sont les autres par hasard ?

-Puck et avec Rachel dans sa chambre et Kurt est partis avec Quinn pour discuter je crois.

-Ok, bon bah y'a plus qu'a les attendre alors, je dis à Britt, on fais quoi en attendant ?

-Moi j'ai une idée, me répond t-elle en m'attrapant la main et en me traînant vers ma chambre. Je vois très bien ce qu'elle veut dire et ce serait malpoli de lui refuser ce plaisir non ?

* * *

*Oui, j'adore Hunger Games.  
Voili, voilou c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci encore de me lire et de me suivre parce que franchement je ne pensais pas avoir autant de followers, bonnes critiques, etc... quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma fic' !  
Ah et juste une question: si vous deviez vous identifiez en tant qu'un personnage de Glee, ça serait qui ?  
Bonne semaine à tous et à lundi prochain ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey les amis, comment-allez vous en ce lundi 5 octobre ? Voilà le septième chapitre de ma fic', j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Je remercie **McFly76** ainsi que **Little Monkey Fanfic** pour leur assiduité permanente, merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir. En récompense... hum... réponses à vos reviews ça vous va ?

 **Little Monkey Fanfic:** comme tu le dis si bien: il va y avoir du lourd. Les choses sérieuse commencent mais prendront plus d'ampleur au prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.  
Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais un mélange entre Rachel (pour sa capacité à pardonner et sa gentillesse envers ceux qu'elle aime), Quinn (pour mon côté "reine des glaces" qui vient quand je m'énerve) et Puck (pour son attitude badass, qui cache une personne au cœur tendre). Ca fait beaucoup mais comme toi, un seul personnage ne suffisait pas.

 **McFly76:** je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre car Quinn commence sérieusement à se réveiller. Et avec un peu d'aide, ça devrait le faire.

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

Kurt doit m'en vouloir à mort d'avoir bléssée sa meilleure amie alors je redoute la conversation qui va suivre. Je sais qu'elle doit avoir lieu mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Bon pour l'instant il marche devant moi alors on ne dit rien. Je le vois soudain changer de trajectoire et de diriger vers un café. Il entre, je le suis. Il cherche une table et va s'y asseoir en m'invitant à faire de même; on s'assoit et il commande deux cafés. Pendant ce temps, je ne dis rien et regarde mes pieds. Je suis mal à l'aise au possible. Nos cafés arrivent et il commence à parler, c'est partis...

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, je demande surprise

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Je... je savais pas que Puck allait m'emmener vous voir, il m'a juste dit qu'on irait voir ses amis qui serait sans doute aussi les miens.

-C'est le cas, me déclare t-il d'un air solennel

-Que vous êtes mes amis ?

-Oui, même si Satan t'as hurlé dessus tout à l'heure, tu es notre amie et j'ai bien vu que, quand tu avait vu Rachel tout à l'heure, tu me semblais aussi troublée qu'elle.

-Mais tu m'en veux pas de l'avoir laissé en plan au lycée ?

-Non, enfin un peu mais je comprends que ça ai pu te sembler soudain et que du coup tu ai eu peur, si on ajoute à ça que les théories de Santana s'avèrent vraies...

-Quelles théories ?, je l'interrompt

-Celles selon lesquelles il se trouve que tu est amoureuse de Rachel.

Je ne répond pas.

-Est-ce-que c'est vrai ?

-...

-Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

-J'en sais rien ok ?, je m'énerve, oui je pense à elle h24, oui, la voir pleurer tout à l'heure m'a fait mal au cœur, tu veux autre choses ou ça ira ?

Il réfléchit.

-Non ça ira et tu veux que je te dises ce que j'en pense.

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas le faire quand même, je soupire.

-Exact, il sourit, puis reprend son sérieux, je pense que tu l'aimes mais que tu refuses encore de te l'avouer.

Je me doutais de sa réponse mais cela me semble toujours aussi improbable que je puisse être amoureuse de la personne que j'ai non-seulement humilié le plus de ma vie mais également de la fille que j'ai jetée comme une malpropre quand elle m'a annoncé son amour.

-Kurt je...

-C'est bon , tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Je n'y crois même pas, moi qui pensait me prendre la leçon de vie la plus sévère de ma vie(derrière celles de mon père), je n'ai le droit à rien d'autre que "Je te comprends, ne te justifie pas etc...". Mon air surpris doit se lire su mon visage car il me demande:

-Tu es surprise que je te dises ça ?

-Eh bien pour être honnête, oui.

-Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je suis si conciliant alors que tu as brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie,( mais il est devin ou quoi), c'est simple, il continue, je pense que tu serai mieux pour elle que Finn et que, pour que je puisse te dire que tu es lesbienne et que tu ne le renies pas ouvertement ou du moins n'en ai pas sûre, tu as changée, j'ai raison non ? Les vacances que tu as passé loin de Lima sans donner aucune nouvelles t'ont permis de réfléchir à ta vie et à ce que tu voulais vraiment.

-Ou...oui tu as raison, j'avoue, de toutes façons, maintenant elle doit me détester non ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, il sourit, je dirais même que je pense fortement qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi, qui sont, pour la petite histoire, présents depuis presque 4 ans maintenant.

Ma respiration se bloque.

-4 ans ? Mais... et Finn ?

-Elle ne l'aimais pas, enfin pas comme elle t'aimais et t'aime toi. Tu as toujours été spéciale pour elle.

J'ai tellement honte que je voudrais disparaître sous terre, comment ai-je pu être comme je l'ai été avec elle ? Surtout que (oui je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant): qui m'a aidé quand j'ai eu ma "période sombre" ?,qui m'a aidé à revoir Beth ?, qui m'a fait revenir dans Glee ?, c'est elle, de plus que je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé les garçons avec qui je suis sortie. Kurt me regarde réfléchir et respecte mon silence, sachant certainement que c'est le bordel total dans ma tête en cet instant précis. Je dois penser comme ça un petit moment car quand je regarde à nouveau vers mon ami, il a terminé son café et le mien est froid.  
C'est en regroupant tous les éléments de ces derniers mois, que je me rend compte de quelque chose.

-Kurt je crois que...

-Hum, dit-il m'invitant à continuer.

-Je crois que je l'aime Kurt, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Rachel, je souffle.

Un sourire victorieux s'installe sur son visage et il s'exclame:

-Enfin, elle l'a dit, quand Satan va l'apprendre, je suis quasi-certain qu'elle va tomber de l'armoire !

Oh _fucking shit_ : j'avais complètement zappé Santana, vu comment j'ai été reçu tout à l'heure, je crains le pire si je dois rester là.

-Euh, dis moi Kurt, Santana va pas me tuer si je reste avec vous ?

-Meuh non, me rassure t-il, elle était juste un peu énervée tout à l'heure parce que t'as débarqué à l'improviste alors qu'elle ne t'avais ni vue et entendue pendant plusieurs mois, alors que t'est sensée être sa meilleure amie, mais elle va être cool, surtout si lui annonce que tu aime notre chère diva. Elle a plein de plans pour que soyez ensemble et ça lui fera plus que plaisir de pouvoir les mettre en action, crois moi.

-Je suis pas rendu moi, je murmure puis, plus haut, je dis, elle aimerait me voir avec Rachel ?

-Oh que oui, même si elle soutient _M_ _ordicus_ à tout le monde qu'il n'y a que Brittany qui _shipe_ le "Faberry".

-Le quoi ?

-Le Faberry, le nom de couple que vous aurez quand vous serez ensemble.

-Rien n'est encore fait alors calme ta joie Kurt, je lui rappelle, parce que, à mon avis, mes arguments vont devoir être très bon si je veux qu'elle me pardonne.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire, m'annonce t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini de papoter ce serait pas mal de rentrer non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, il me répond.

Il pose des pièces sur la table et prend son manteau. Je l'imite et on sort tout les deux du café, lui, l'air plutôt satisfait, et moi, un peu angoissée à l'idée de me confronter à Santana, et SURTOUT, à Rachel...

 **PDV Rachel**

 _*Ce moment commence quand Kurt, Quinn, Santana et Britt partent de l'appartement*_

Ca y est les lames coulent sans que je l'ai voulu mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je ne voulais pas la revoir maintenant, pas après qu'elle soit partie ainsi... En fait je dis que j'aurais aimé ne pas la voir mais c'est un mensonge, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit ici, alors pourquoi suis-je à présent dans les bras de Puck, qui me porte jusqu'à ma chambre ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-elle venue après s'être enfuie en courant dans les couloirs du lycée ? Sûrement pas pour me dire qu'elle veut être ma petite amie, même si c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. J'aimerais que tout soit simple mais c'est impossible, connaissant Quinn, je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de mal avec l'homosexualité, elle n'est pas homophobe, la preuve ses deux (ex ?) meilleures amies sont lesbienne, mais si on m'annonce qu'elle l'est; j'aurais autant de mal à le croire que si on me disait que Kurt achète ses habits au _Shopi_ du coin.  
Mes larmes coulent toujours mais moins et Noah s'est assis sur ma chaise de bureau et est en face de moi, qui suis sur mon lit. Je vois dans son regard qu'il attend que je me calme pour me dire quelque chose. J'y arrive au bout de quelques minutes et je réussis à prononcer mes premiers mots depuis que j'ai vu les yeux verts-dorés de la fille que j'aime devant la porte d'entrée.

-Noah, pour... pourquoi avoir amené Quinn ?

-Eh bien, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée vu qu'elle nous manquait à tous, je n'avais pas prévu que son arrivée fasse l'effet d'une bombe chez vous, me répond t-il en se grattant la crête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai... j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'imaginer vivre quelques jours avec elle vu la façon dont on s'est quitté...

-Ca s'était pas arrangé entre vous ?, il me demande l'air surpris.

-Pas vraiment, je dit avec une moue triste.

-Raconte moi tout mon bébé juif.

-Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu le courage d'avouer à Quinn que je l'aimais le jour de la remise des diplômes et qu'elle s'est enfuie en courant après l'avoir entendu, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle l'a fait et ça me tue à l'intérieur parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentit ce jour là et...

-Je crois savoir pourquoi elle a réagis ainsi, il m'interrompt.

Je me tais instantanément et lui dit de continuer, ce qu'il fait:

-Quand je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi pour vous voir, elle avait pas l'air super bien, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle a finis par hurler qu'elle: n'était qu'une salope, avait honte d'elle, qu'elle ne méritais pas que TU l'aimes et qu'elle pensait être attirée par toi.

Je suis abasourdis par ces paroles et peine à y croire.

-Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de la même Quinn Fabray ?, je l'interroge, toujours sous le choc de sa révélation.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais pour qu'elle sorte ça, et en plus à moi, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment avoir besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait.

Je suis toujours aussi surprise par ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer mais n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus qu'il reprend la parole:

-Tu vas faire comment ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Pour vivre avec elle pendant les quelques jours où on va rester.

-Je sais pas, j'essaierai de la croiser le moins possible, quoiqu'il faut que je vois quel est son attitude avec moi, je pense qu'elle devrait être différente, surtout si elle t'a dit qu'elle était attirée par moi mais je ne saurai pas comment régir face à...

-Calmes-toi Rach', me dit-il en voyant que je commence à m'agiter dans tous les sens, tu as encore le temps de penser à ça pépère, elle est pas encore revenue de sa petite virée avec Kurt qui, j'en suis sûr, s'est révélée très intéressante.

Je ris un peu et me lève du lit pour prendre Noah dans mes bras.

-Merci d'être là.

-Puckzilla toujours présent pour son bébé juif, s'écrie t-il en souriant.

Je reste encore quelques seconde dans son étreinte, puis me détache quand j'entend des gémissements venir de la chambre adjacente à la mienne.

-Tiens on dirait que Santana et Britt sont rentrées, déclare Noah, avec un regard bizarre, est-ce...

-Non tu ne peux pas aller les voir, je le coupe avec un sourire en me disant que qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, Noah resterait toujours le même.

-Viens, je lui dit, on va avec Blaine, il doit se sentir seul.

Il me suis avec un des yeux de chien battu, ce qui fait lever les miens au ciel, et on sort de ma chambre pour retrouver notre ami.

Quand on y arrive, on voit Kurt et Quinn qui rentrent de leur "balade" et Blaine qui est sur le canapé, à regarder la télé. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir vis à vis de Quinn et, à priori, elle semble être dans le même état que moi. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire, alors pendant que je m'avance pour lui faire la bise (bien que j'en ai pas franchement envie), je la vois se faire pousser par Kurt pour qu'elle m'imite. J'arrive devant elle. Elle me regarde, et je m'avance pour l'embrasser. Elle me laisse faire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa eau était douce. Je me contente de lui murmurer un "Bonjour", puis je me recule aussitôt. Je la regarde Son regard est empreint d'un nouveau sentiments, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour, voir dans les yeux de Quinn Fabray: un sentiments de pure paix et un élan de gentillesse immense... Est-ce-que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet là ? Non, je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoirs, c'est de Quinn dont on parle, la fille qui a été élevée avec les ferventes idéologies catholiques de son père. Elle ne serai pas capable de changer ça, à moins qu'un évènement majeur survienne dans sa vie et lui fasse changer ça. Je me fais des films, je sais; c'est pourquoi, après avoir dit que je me sentais fatiguée, je rentre à nouveau dans ma chambre, ouvre un tiroir de mon bureau et en sort mon fameux cahier de composition et l'ouvre au jour de la remise des diplômes, le jour où j'ai écrit la chanson la plus douloureuse de toutes celles que j'ai écrite, bien que j'en ai effacé une partie, il reste celle où se déverse toute ma peine :

 **I've never looked at you,** (Je ne t'ai jamais regardé)

 **But is it the truth ?** (Mais est-ce la vérité)

 **You've learnt it by me,** (Tu l'as appris par moi)

 **There won't whispers,** (Il n'aura aucun murmures)

 **The secret is gone,** (Le secret a disparu)

 **But without me,** (Mais sans moi)

 **I will never come back to you,** (Je ne reviendrai jamais jusqu'à toi)

 **'cause I lost hope,** (Parce que j'ai perdu espoir)

 **Why three words,** (Pourquoi trois mots)

 **Can change everything,** (Peuvent tout changer)

 **I don't know but you do,** (Je ne sais pas mais toi si)

 **I can't fight my feelings,** (Je ne peux combattre mes sentiments)

 **I must live with them,** (Je dois vivre avec eux)

 **Each day is a challenge,** (Chaque jour est une épreuve)

 **Never going back, never,** (Ne jamais retourner en arrière, jamais)

 **Today it's to late,** (Aujourd'hui il est trop tard)

 **To fix my soul,** (Pour réparer mon âme)

 **I hope you're happy now,** (J'espère que tu es heureuse maintenant)

 **My life seems empty,** (Ma vie semble vide)

 **A broken life,** (Une vie brisée)

 **A stolen heart,** (Un cœur volé)

 **I miss you,** (Tu me manques)

 **I want you near me,** (Je te veux près de moi)

 **You are so far away,** (Tu es si loin)

 **Never going back, because I can't.** (Ne jamais retourner en arrière, parce que je ne le peux pas)

Je n'ai jamais montré cette chanson à personne, d'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas de titre.  
Je reste là et regarde inlassablement la page sur laquelle ces mots sont écrit. Aucune autre trace de ce jour là si ce n'est dans mon esprit.  
Et même après ça, je t'aime maintenant et à l'avenir, je t'aime Quinn Lucy Fabray.

 **PDV Quinn**

Elle vient de retourner dans sa chambre, la sensation de ses lèvres sur mes deux joues persiste à rester, c'est si léger et agréable, j'ai l'impression d'être dans mon monde. Oui je l'aime, j'en suis plus que sûre désormais. Je serai bien resté dans mes pensées plus longtemps, mais Kurt me parle:

-Alors, quand est-ce-que tu vas lui dire ?

-Lui dire quoi, à qui, intervient Puck.

-Dire à Rachel que tu es amoureuse d'elle.

-Quoi, tu l'aimes !?, mais pourquoi... Le jour de cette foutue remise de diplô...

-Je ne le savais pas encore, je l'interrompt, je serai certainement capable de mourir de honte à cause de ça, mais je suis lâche et le resterai sans doute toute ma vie et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à Rachel, je ne saurai pas comment le lui dire.

-Comment dire quoi Fabray ?, déclare Santana qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce, mon sang se glace, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut me faire après son accueil plus que mitigé de tout à l'heure.

-Sannnn' ?, lui crie Brittany depuis le couloir.

-A, ouais et désolé pour tout à l'heure, marmonne t-elle.

Ouah, S qui s'excuse est ne grande première, Britt a vraiment une bonne influence sur elle. Je lui sourit, plutôt heureuse que cela ne se finisse pas en bain de sang.

-Bon alors, s'impatient t-elle.

-Quinn doit trouver un moyen de dire à Rachel qu'elle l'aime.

La tête de Satan, à cet instant, est inestimable. J'en rirais bien mais je suis pas suicidaires alors, je me tais. Quand soudain elle s'avance vers moi, un air étrange sur le visage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire. C'est le silence complet dans la pièce. Elle est à 30 centimètres de moi et là elle...

* * *

Eh eh eh, j'aime être sadique *sourire diabolique*.  
Je sais que je vais sembler relou à me répéter mais merci encore de me lire et de me suivre, vous êtes super !  
Chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre: "Stolen heart" de... eh bien... de moi (me la piquait pas s'il vous plaît, j'ai les droits d'auteurs).  
A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, what's up guys ? Voici le chapitre 8 de ma story que vous deviez attendre avec impatience vu la fin sadique que je vous ai sortis la semaine dernière. Sur ce, chers amis, réponses aux reviews:

 **ValtineM:** tu l'attendais, la voilà.

 **LittleMonkeyFanfic:** je les aime tes pavés. Q va sortir un peu plus encore de a coquille dans ce chapitre. Pour le bien du Faberry, il fallait qu'elle commence à se bouger le c.. ah et début de la "FDF", depuis le temps...

 **malau-chu:** merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

 **McFly76:** Nan t'inquiètes, et puis si San' veut que le Faberry existe, elle a tout intérêt à ne pas zigouiller Quinn.

 **MissSawyerNa:** merci, et vu que tu l'attendais aussi, voici la suite. Quinn ne parlera pas tout de suite avec Rachele par contre, le Faberry va mettre un de temps à arriver.

 **withoutmywings:** colles-leur un procès ! (même si c'est u mal pour un bien). Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié la chanson, elle a l'air de vous avoir plu à tous, c'est cool. Hum j'aime plutôt bien ta déduction et tu vas rapidement savoir si tu avais raison ou pas.

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

...elle éclate de rire, attrape mes épaules et s'exclame:

-Alors Fabray, on a changer de bord ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Je ne sais quoi répondre à ce brusque changement d'attitude, alors je me contente de lui sourire tandis que les autres un tous un sourire en coin, ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?

-Rien, rien, me répond Kurt, puis s'adressant à Puck, vous devez rester une semaine c'est bien ça ?

-Ben c'est ce qui était prévu mais...

-Vous bougez pas vos fesses d'ici, l'interrompt Santana, j'ai une _fucking_ occasion en or de mettre Berry et Q en couple, je la laisserai pas passer.

-Et après, ça dit qu'elle ne veut que le bonheur de Britt et que le reste de la terre ne compte pas hein ?, souffle Blaine à Kurt, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Santana. Je décide de mettre les choses au clair.

-Ecoutes San', oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle mais : 1) je ne sais pas comment lui dire 2) si je lui dis, je suis sensée faire quoi après, j'ai pas envie que ce soit le malaise total à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais gérer avec Hummel, "FDF" ?, lui demande t-elle bien que je ne sache pas ce que cela veut dire.

-Pas de souci, lui répond t-il, après le dîner ?

-Pour sûr, déclare t-elle

Je crains le pire venant de Santana, parce que, c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en elle mais en général, quand elle s'occupe de vos relations, elle a pas l'habitude d'y aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Je blêmis.

-Relax Q, détends-toi, me dit Puck qui doit avoir remarquer mon teint un peu blafard.

-Ouais, ouais... je dit sans grande conviction.

-Bon, reprend Kurt, avec tout ce beau p'tit monde, va falloir se serrer dans l'appart', Britt tu dors avec Satan, Blaine avec moi, et... qui veut aller dormir avec Rachel ?

Oula, pas question que ce soit moi, je serais trop gênée et vu, que je me suis pas encore expliquée avec elle, ben... je sais pas trop où on en est elle et moi.  
Personne ne répond c'est donc notre diva au masculin qui tranche:

-Bon Puck, tu diras avec Rachel pour l'instant mais tu dors sur notre matelas gonflable et non, ce n'est pas négociable, justifie t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Je sais que c'est pour rire et que jamais Puck ne poserait ses paluches* sur Rachel.

-Quand à toi, continue t-il en me regardant, j'espère que ça te déranges pas de dormir sur un canapé-lit.

-Vu comment j'ai été reçue, je vais pas faire ma difficile.

-Bien, bon que tout le monde est repartit, je propose de préparer l'apéro' et de discuter comme au bon vieux temps.

Sa proposition nous convient à tous, seul bémol, Rachel n'est pas sortis de sa chambre depuis le début de la conversation.

-Euh faut peut-être que quelqu'un aille chercher Rachel non ?,je demande

-C'est pas faux, admet Puck, Santana va la chercher.

-Pourquoi moi, gémit-elle.

-Parce que, déclare t-il.

Je l'entends grogner pendant que Kurt, Blaine et Britt sortent les verres à vins, les bretzel et tout le nécessaire pour un apéritif digne de ce nom.  
J'espère que ce séjour va bien se passer tranquillement, mais vu comment ça a commencé, je doute que ce soit le cas.

 **PDV Rachel**

J'entends des coups frappés à la porte, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

-Oui ?, je répond à contrecœur.

Je vois Santana entrer dans la pièce, il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant que j'étais dans ma chambre parce qu'elle affiche un petit sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?, je l'interroge en levant mes yeux au ciel.

-Mais rien du tout, et puis, qui te dis que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit ?

-J'en sais rien, t'as le petit sourire que tu arbores quand tu planques les cravates de Kurt et mess CDs de Barbra Streisand dans l'appartement.

-Ce n'est rien de cela en tout cas, c'est beaucoup plus, hum... surprenant et... chaud.

Aïe, si elle commence à dire que c'est chaud, c'est qu'en général; ça annonce rarement un truc de bien.  
Je m'apprêtes à demander de quoi il s'agit mais j'ai a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me coupe:

-Tu saura en temps voulu ne t'en fais pas, elle m'annonce avec un air énigmatique, bizarre, habituellement elle serai plutôt du genre à le dire rien que pour s'amuser à voir les conséquences de sa déclaration. Mais bon, je décide de ne pas insister.

-Tu venais me chercher pour quoi ?

-En fait on commence l'apéro et tu es donc prié de bouger ton cul de ce lit et de venir avec nous.

-Je suis pas sûre de vouloir être avec Quinn.

-Va falloir t'y habituer parce que Mr. Je-porte-un-cadavre-de-loutre-sur-ma-tête et elle reste avec nous jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Foutue, je suis foutue... et je suis censée me comporter comment avec Quinn moi ?

-Ecoutes Satan, je sais pas si...

-Bon tu viens avec nous sinon c'est moi qui t'y obliges et puis, tu pourrai avoir de bonnes surprises.

Elle sort de la chambre, et je fais de même, toujours intriguée par la conversation que je viens de partager avec Santana. J'arrive au salon, et Kurt me tend un verre de vin rouge. On trinque, puis on commence à parler de tout et de rien. Quinn fuit mon regard comme je fuis le sien. Il y a comme un mur entre nous. Tout le monde discute joyeusement, j'apprends que Puck est bien partis pour faire son affaire de nettoyage de piscine, je suis contente pour lui. C'est comme un frère pour moi alors je sais qu'il mérite d'être heureux comme tout le monde même si la plupart des gens le considère comme un coureur de jupons, moi je sais qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que ça.  
La bouteille qu'on a ouverte est déjà finie, je me lève pour aller en chercher une nouvelle quand j'entends Santana parler:

-Dis-moi Q, est-ce-que tu pourrais nous faire l'immense honneur d'aller prendre une boîte de grisinis dans le placard à gauche de l'évier. Rachel te montrera où c'est.

-Euh, faut vraiment que ce soit moi ou...

-Tu discutes pas et tu y vas point, dit Kurt

Elle se lève à son tour et me suit. On arrive dans la cuisine et elle repère le placard en question du premier coup, tant mieux, ça ne m'oblige pas à lui parler. Je vais vers le frigo et en sort une nouvelle bouteille. Je repars en direction du salon quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne me retourne pas.

-Rachel, je... on peut parler ?

Elle veut parler, après 4 mois, oui je l'aime mais je ne pense pas être capable pour l'instant d'avoir une conversation normale avec elle sans qu'un énorme malais ne fasse son apparition.

-Tu as eu des mois pour ça, je lui répond, mais pas de la manière que j'aurais souhaité, ça ressemblait plus à un regret qu'à un reproche.

-Je ne pouvais pas, pas avant d'avoir réussi à changer, je me retourne

-En quoi as-tu pu changer Quinn, dis-le moi ?

-Si tu savais, murmure t-elle, son souffle effleurant mon visage, la tension monte d'un cran et je trouve enfin la force d'affronter les yeux vert-dorés en face de moi. Je ne parviens à y lire qu'une immense peine, serait-elle sincère ? Ce serait l'une des choses qui ferait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde: qu'elle et son opinion de moi aient changées.

-Je ne demande que ça, je parviens à souffler doucement.

Personne ne bouge. Elle ne parle pas. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres de moi et je n'ai qu'une envie( même si je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le moment), y déposer les miennes mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que cela engendrerait, bien que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je ne trouve pas le courage de lier mes lèvres aux siennes alors je me contente de la regarder tristement.

-Si tu as changé, donnes m'en la preuve, je dis.

Ma voix n'est pas assurée quand les mots que je prononce de ma bouche. Sa main glisse de mon épaule et je pars de la cuisine. Mes mains tremblent aussi, un peu. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je pense que la conversation est finie mais Quinn ne semble pas de cet avis:

-Je ferais tout pour, susurre t-elle doucement.

Je n'en peux plus, je dois me sortir de là, et c'est que je fais. Je retourne au salon, la bouteille dans les mains et me rassois à ma place. Quinn arrive quelques instants plus tard.  
Elle va rester plusieurs jours ici et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais gérer la situation si dès qu'on se retrouve seules, les paroles qu'on échanges sont pareilles à celles dites précédemment.  
Tout le monde à côté de moi rigole et semble heureux, je les envie, ils ont tous un ou une petite ami(e)(sauf Puck, mais je crois qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment). J'aimerais que Quinn m'embrasse et me tienne la main, mais même si c'est le cas dans mes rêves, je doute que ça le soit dans la réalité.

 **PDV Quinn**

Oh merde qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai vu que son regard avait dévié sur mes lèvres, était -elle vraiment sur le point e m'embrasser ? Si oui, comment j'aurais réagis ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais les sentiments, que je suis maintenant sûre d'éprouver pour elle, auraient sans aucun doute pris le dessus. A moins que je joue à la lâche encore une fois et que je m'en aille de la cuisine. Heureusement que cela ne s'est pas produit, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, pas encore du moins.

Bref, maintenant que l'apéritif est terminé, on passe à table. Le repas est assez simple, salade et croque-monsieurs, un classique mais qu'est ce que c'est bon.  
Rachel et moi ne nous adressons jamais la parole l'une à l'autre. Je pense sans arrêt à la conversation de tout à l'heure quand j'entends mon prénom . Je relève la tête et vois tout le monde me regarder, je rougis et demande finalement.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage.

-Non, du tout, mais on se demandait juste où tu étais partis pendant les grandes vacances, m'interroge Puck

-Si tu veux bien nous en faire part bien sûr, complète Kurt avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je décide de leur dire, après tout, je suis plus à ça près.

-Chez ma sœur à Seattle.

-Pourquoi avoir eu cette envie soudaine d'aller la voir ?

Je pèse soigneusement mes mots avant de lui répondre.

-C'est la seule de ma famille à ne m'avoir jamais jugée et obligée à faire des choses qui, désormais, me dégoûtent au plus profond de moi.

-Quels genre de choses ?

Tiens Rachel qui me parle pour la première fois depuis notre petite altercation d'i heure. Je devrais lui reprocher de m'avoir ignorer comme ça, mais soudain la pensée de moi l'ignorant pendant plusieurs moi s'affiche dans mon esprit et m'empêche automatiquement de lui en vouloir.

-Eh bien, du genre faire de la vie des gens un enfer sur la planète Terre.

Ma réponse sèche tout le monde.

-Mais Q, tu n'aimais pas ça lancer des slushies au lycée ?, me dit Brittany

-Ben à vrai dire, ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendue compte que cela ne m'apporterai jamais rien et que, en plus de faire souffrir les autres, je me faisais souffrir moi-même.

-C'est à dire ?, intervient Blaine qui jusque là était silencieux.

-Si j'harcelais les gens plus faible que moi, c'est en partie parce que l'éducation que j'ai reçu prône les pratiques comme celle-là: les plus forts mangent les plus faibles. De plus, quand on a un père qui nous dit que si on n'est pas parfaite en tout, on sera la honte de la famille, ça nous incite un peu à agir comme ça.

Les visages de mes amis changent aussitôt et revêtent un air plus grave qu'avant. Le silence s'installe, il est plutôt gênant. C'est finalement Kurt qui le brise:

-Désolé.

Hein qu... quoi j'ai loupé un épisode ou comment ça se passe ? Kurt s'excuse, et vu leurs têtes, les autres doivent penser la même chose.

-Mais pour...pourquoi ?

-On n'a jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu nous en a tant fait bavé, on comprends maintenant et on s'excuse de te l'avoir reproché sans jamais vouloir se mettre à ta place et vivre dans une famille qui, au vu de ce que tu viens de dire, est loin d'être aimante. Tout le monde hoche la tête, y compris Santana et Brittany a qui je n'avais jamais parlé de ça.

-Moi c'était parce que je n'aurais simplement pas supporté que mon homosexualité se sache mais tout le monde le savait, pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit Q ? On aurait pu t'aider tu sais ? me dit tristement (?) Santana

-J'avais honte, et c'est toujours le cas.

Brittany se lève soudain et viens me faire un gros câlin, vite rejointe par les autres, ce qui finit en câlin de groupe. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille:

-Ne t'en fais pas Quinn, les licornes et nous on va t'aider pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu puisse enfin avoir la vie que tu veux sans te soucier des autres.

Cela me surprend que Brittany tienne des propos aussi matures, pas qu'elle soit stupide mais elle a toujours vécu dans un univers assez particulier.

-Merci Britt', merci à tous., je dit et c'est à cet instant que je me demande comment j'ai pu laisser sans nouvelles mes amis, ou plutôt ma famille, et la fille dont je suis amoureuse. Car oui, je peux maintenant l'affirmer en sentant ses cheveux et sa peau contre moi alors qu'on est tous regroupés: je suis Quinn Fabray, j'ai 18 ans et je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry, la future grande star de Broadway.

 **PDV Santana**

Dios mio, elle cachait bien son jeu la petite Fabray, enfin là je le dis sur le ton de la rigolade mais ça a dû être dur pour elle toutes ces années. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu le coup à sa place. Bon période de compassion terminée: les choses sérieuses commencent

-Hummel, j'appelle une fois que le repas est fini, ramène-toi.

-J'arrive, Puck viens deux secondes, il faut qu'on parle.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, il veut pas rameuter tout l'immeuble non plus. Il doit avoir un don télépathique parce qu'il me justifie aussitôt:

-Il peut nous être utile.

Je hoche la tête et on va vers ma chambre pour parler tranquillement et expliquer à Puck le principe du "FDF".

-J'en suis, s'écrie t-il, ce serait trop _hot_ de les voir ensemble.

-Parfait, je déclare, maintenant il va falloir faire en sorte que 1) elle se parlent et mettent les choses au clair, 2) soient ensemble quand vous repartirez dans vos "chez-vous" respectifs.

-Tu as eu des idées pour ça, m'interroge Kurt.

Un sourire diabolique prend place sur mon visage: ben oui quand il s'agit d'élaborer des plans maléfiques, je suis la meilleure.

-Oui, d'excellentes idées même.

-Balance, me presse Puck

-Déstresse Tueur de loutre, je marmonne, une opération comme celle-ci doit être orchestrée ave minutie mais voilà en gros ce que j'ai prévu de faire...

Une fois mon plan expliqué, et Puck et Kurt super enthousiaste, va falloir le mettre en action.

-Comment on fait ?, me demande Kurt

-Simple, étape 1:  
tu occupes Rachel, pendant que Puck et moi en rentre discretos dans sa chambre on lui pique son carnet de composition/journal intime pour le mettre dans les affaires de Quinn.  
étape 2:  
on fait pareil avec le carnet de Q, dont nous a gentiment parlé Puck.  
étape 3:  
on les force à être le plus de fois possible en tête à tête même si il faut les soûler pour ça pigé ?  
étape 4: elle se roulent une bonne grosse pelle et Sainte Santana et ses disciples auront accompli leur bonne action pour cette année.

-Ok, approuvent Puck et Kurt, on commence quand ?

-Demain, pour ce soir j'ai d'autre projets, je dis en souriant , ce qui me vaut une moue dégoûtée de Kurt et un regard pervers de Puck.

Ils ont l'air content de me filer un coup de pouce pour mettre ma coloc' et Quinn en couple, bon ce sera certainement pas de la tarte mais j'ai toujours adoré les défis, et je sens que celui-ci va être le plus gros que j'ai jamais accompli.

* * *

*Je trouve ce mot trop mignon et je voulais le mettre quelque part.  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je m'excuse d'avance car je ne suis pas sûre de poster lundi prochaine vu que j'ai une grosse semaine de contrôles qui s'annonce (fais ch***!). Donc si j'arrive à gérer je vous dit à la semaine prochaine sinon, eh bien, à dans 15 jours.  
Ciao les amis ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, ça va tout le monde ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que ça va: c'est les vacances et, par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre 9 en deux jours alors, le voici ! Il devrait vous plaire (enfin j'espère), alors bonne lecture et on se voit en bas.

 **McFly76:** le plan se met en place, mais dans ce chapitre, tu n'auras droit qu'a la première partie. Il faut faire durer le plaisir sinon c'est pas drôle. Ceci dit, la deuxième partie devrait arriver vite. Et pour le premier baiser, hum, je pense qu'il était un peu tôt pour qu'elles s'embrassent maintenant mais le moment fatidique ne devrait plus tarder.

 **LittleMonkeyFanfic:** pas pour tout de suite la réconciliation, désolée mais, comme tu semblais être plus qu'impatient(e): voilà le début de la "FDF", en espérant que ça te plaise.

* * *

 **Rachel PDV**

La lumière s'infiltre par la fenêtre et je me réveille en douceur. J'attrape mon portable et regarde l'heure : 7h36. Noah dort encore, pas étonnant c'est une vraie marmotte. Je lève doucement histoire de ne pas le réveiller. J'enfile mes chaussons et sort de ma chambre. Je suis dans le T-Shirt informe qui me sert de pyjama et je ne porte en bas qu'un boxer noir. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine avec l'intention de me faire un thé en attendant que tout le monde se réveille. Je verse de l'eau dans la bouilloire et baille un peu. Je n'ai pas passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, la faute à Quinn qui a hanté mes rêves à peu près non-stop et autant vous dire qu'elle était pas vraiment habillée décemment donc...  
L'eau est prête et je suis en train de la verser dans ma tasse lorsque je vois une ombre se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je lève la tête et je vois que c'est Quinn. Un silence s'installe et voyant qu'il va durer des heures si y en pas une qui se décide, je me lance.

-Tu as bien dormi ? (Bordel Rachel t'as pas mieux !)

-Oui ça va, et toi ?

-I... idem.

Génial, je bégaie maintenant.

-Tu veux un thé ? je lui demande essayant de masquer le sentiment gênant qui vient de s'emparer de la pièce.

-Non merci, je ne bois que du café.

-Ah ben... il y a des dosettes ici, je dis en lui montrant un tiroir.

Elle en prend une et commence à se préparer un café.

-Tu es matinale pour un samedi, me fait-elle remarquer.

-Ouais... fin... c'est que je suis habituée à me lever tôt la semaine alors, mon horloge interne ne daignes pas m'accorder quelques heures de sommeil en plus le week-end. Et toi, tu n'es pas une grosse dormeuse habituellement.

-Si mais il faut croire que le fais d'être dans la Ville Qui Ne Dort Jamais à des répercussions sur mon temps de sommeil.

-Ah ok.

Plus personne ne parle et c'est seulement à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'elle ne porte qu'un débardeur et un short. Bon dieu, ses jambes sont magnifiques... J'aimerais tellement lui dire à quel point elle est belle. Malheureusement je ne le peux pas et ne le pourrai sans doute jamais. En désespoir de cause, je décide de me mettre à préparer le petit déjeuner quand j'entends une voix s'exclamer:

-Ouah, on a même le service d'étage quand on vient chez vous.

-Ne rêve pas Noah, je rigole, contente de ne plus être seule avec Quinn, par contre, tu peux m'aider à mettre la table si tu veux filer un petit coup de main.

-J'aurais quoi en échange, me demande t-il avec un sourcil levé.

-Un câlin de ta juive préférée ? je tente

-Je prends, me répond t-il en venant m'enlacer.

Quinn nous regarde avant qu'il n'aille lui faire la bise. Il m'aide ensuite à disposer les assiettes etc... A partir de là, tous nos invités se réveille un par un.

-Bon alors vous compter faire quoi aujourd'hui, nous questionne Santana pendant qu'on prend le petit dej'

-Je sais pas, lui répond Puck, par contre si vous pouvez me trouver une bonne boîte de nuit pour cette nuit je dis pas non.

-N'en dis pas plus, le coupe t-elle, je sais où je vais vous emmener. Le bar où je bosse fais boîte de nuit à partir de 00h00 et en plus vous paierez même pas les consos'.

-Bon je crois que la question de ce soir est réglée, continue Kurt mais vous allez quand même pas buller ici pendant la journée entière, si ?

-Moi, je sais ce que vous pourriez faire, dit Blaine, y a pas une boutique de guitare dans le coin ?

-Si, à 20 minutes en métro, tu pourrais y aller avec Quinn, Puck, vu que vous êtes tous les deux des musicos.

Les yeux de Puck s'étaient mis à briller dès le moment où il avait entendu le mot guitare.

-Pas de problème pour moi, affirme t-il, Quinn t'en est ?

-Ouais, ouais, marmonne t-elle en mangeant son bacon.

Elle n'as pas décroché un mot de tous le repas, ça me prouve bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. J'avais tellement cru voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux dorés, mais j'ai sûrement rêvé. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, je range la table avec l'aide de Blaine, Britt et Santana, qui d'ailleurs a l'air bizarre. Je n'ai eu le droit a aucune vannes depuis qu'elle est réveillée, ce qui est pour le moins étrange. Bon je vais pas chercher à lui poser la question, ça me fait un peu des vacances. Une fois la cuisine à peu près rangée, je vais dans ma chambre pour me laver et m'habiller. Puis je bosse un peu sur la pièce qu'on travaille en ce moment avec Santana à l'école, ça m'occupe pendant toute la matinée et tant mieux, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. Il est midi mois le quart et je décide de sortir de ma chambre pour voir ce que les autres voudrait manger à midi. Je sors dans le couloir, arrive dans le salon. Il y a déjà Santana et Kurt, et ils fouillent la valise de Quinn. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent !

-Dites, c'est pas que je veuille déranger mais est-ce-que vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce que vous êtes actuellement en train de faire ?

Il se relèvent en sursaut et me regarde, semblant réfléchir à l'explication qu'il vont devoir me donner d'ici quelques secondes.

 **PDV Santana**

MMMMMMMMIIIIIIEEERRRRDDDDDAAAAA ! Elle a le chic pour toujours débarquer au bon moment elle. Bon maintenant, va falloir trouver une TRES bonne explication pour cautionner ce qu'un étaient en train de faire avec Hummel, c'est à dire, chercher le "journal intime" de Quinn. Je sentais qu'on allaient le trouver et voilà que Miss Diva se pointe et fout tout en l'air. On prévois de le lui faire lire mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite et la découverte de notre plan non plus d'ailleurs.

-Alors ?, s'impatiente t-elle.

-Ben, figures-toi que Satan viens de faire tomber une de ses branches dans tout le fatras de Q, du coup ben on était en train de la chercher, tente minablement Kurt.

-Mais bien sûr, prenez-moi pour une idiote en plus.

-Mais si on te dit que c'est ça, on va pas te mentir si ?

Elle semble hésiter puis, au final hausse les épaule.

-Mouais, bon de toute façons ce n'est pas mon problème si Quinn voudra vous tuer si elle apprend que vous fouiller dans ses affaires, 'fin bref, je venais pour voir ce que vous auriez envie de manger.

-Euh, des pizzas ça ira, je répond en lançant un coup d'œil à Porcelaine qui approuve sans doute aussi pressé que moi que Rachel retourne à ses occupations et nous laisse tranquille. Ce qu'elle fait quelques instant plus tard.

-Ouf on a eu chaud, me dit mon partenaire.

-Ouais, bon dépêchons nous de trouver ce foutu carnet avant qu'on se fasse griller par quelqu'un.

On retourne encore 2/3 fringues et j'aperçois enfin le truc qu'on cherche.

-C'est bon je l'ai, je dis à Hummel, ramène tes fesses on va feuilleter ça dans ma chambre.

On s'éclipse sans bruit du salon et on rentre dans ma chambre en fermant la porte à clés, Britt nous regarde d'un air étonné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe San' ?

-On commence le plan pour mettre la Reine du Déni et la Diva ensemble.

-Oh oui, je veux participer !

-Tu participera à la phase finale mon cœur, je lui explique, là il faut que je vois ça avec notre cher Mr. Hummel ici présent mais par contre, si tu veux nous aider, va voir si Q, arrive et si c'est le cas tu nous prévient ok ?

-Ok, s'écrie t-elle joyeusement, heureuse de nous filer un coup de main.

Elle sort de la chambre et j'en profite pour poser le fameux carnet sur mon bureau.

-Bon alors, voyons ce qu'il a de particulier ce petit cahier.

Je l'ouvre et Kurt vient se placer à côté de moi pour pouvoir lire ce qui y est écrit. On en parcourt les premières pages puis on lève la tête et on se regarde.

-Elle est forte, lâche t-il soudain, comment elle a fait pour endurer tout ça sans rien dire ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, j'avoue, elle a dû en baver... et nous on ne s'est jamais posé la question "Pourquoi elle fait ça ?", parce que je veux bien croire qu'elle aimait la popularité et encore, après ce que je viens de lire j'en suis même plus sûre, mais jusqu'au point d'être comme elle l'a été, maintenant ça me paraît évident qu'il n'y avait pas que ça...

On est silencieux.

-Il faut que Rachel le voit, je dis.

-Attends, on avait pas prévu de ne le lui montrer qu'après avoir trouver son cahier de compos' et de l'avoir fait lire à Quinn ?

-On change de plan, il faut qu'elle lise ça maintenant.

-On peut même pas attendre ce soir ?

-Bon ok, je cède à contrecœur.

-Par contre on fait comment, on le garde jusqu'à ce soir où on le remet à sa place initiale.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-On le garde en disant que j'ai rangée la valise de Q dans ma chambre pour ne pas encombrer le salon et ce soir, après avoir mangé on le montre à Rachel.

-A ce propos, t'as pas oublié que ce soir, tu nous a proposé d'aller dans ton bar/boîte ?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, je concède, mais en fait on s'en fout, on lui file avant de partir et comme ça, elle pourra lui en parler pendant la soirée.

-Faudra y aller mollo sur l'alcool alors ?

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis, tu crois vraiment que leur conversation sera bénéfique pour elles si elles sont bourrées au possible ?

-Ouais pas con, j'approuve, bon alors JUSTE pour cette fois, on mettra un kit de bridage sur Puck pour éviter qu'il nous les soûlent.

-Bonne idée, rigole t-il.

-Bon, il me semble qu'on a dit tout ce qu'il fallait pour continuer le plan, on passe à la phase 2 cet aprèm' ok ?

-No problem.

On se regarde, puis on sort tous les deux de ma chambre. Tiens Tueur-de-Loutre et Q sont rentrés.

-Alors c'était comment cette petite balade ?

-Plutôt bien, admet Quinn en retirant son manteau.

-Génial, je dit ironiquement, Puckernaze, ramènes ta crête par ici, faut qu'on parle.

Il me regarde étonné mais me suit en direction de ma chambre sans hésiter, il doit se douter que c'est en rapport direct avec la "FDF".

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, me demande t-il une fois la porte fermée.

-Il y a qu'on doit avancer l'opération à cette après-midi.

-On devait pas le faire sur toute la semaine ?

-Si mais on a décider avec Hummel d'avancer tout le plan, il faut que Rachel lise le cahier de Quinn le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi ?, s'étonne t-il

J'attrape le cahier sur mon bureau et le lui donne. Il l'ouvre. Lit quelques pages, et je crois voir un début e larmes se former dans ses yeux. Pour une fois, je décide de ne pas me foutre de sa tête d'abrutis, parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai lu ces pages il y a quelques dizaines de minutes.  
Il me repasse le carnet et me fait comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il a compris et qu'on passera bien à la phase 2 aujourd'hui.  
Il s'en va, me laissant par la même occasion avec mes pensées, qui ne vont que vers une seule et unique personne: Quinn.  
"Pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit Q, pourquoi t'as soufferts en silence pendant 18 ans sans rien dire ?"

 **PDV Quinn**

Ma petite virée avec Puck n'a rien eu de particulier. On était juste tous les deux, à parler de musique. Le sujet de "Rachel" n'a aucunement interrompu notre balade. Je ne voulais pas en parler mais je sentais bien que Puck le voulait lui. Heureusement, il ne m'en a pas parlé. C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire à la principale concernée. Je voudrais être sûre de ce que je fais avant de me précipiter. Peut-être que ce soir serait une bonne idée mais je doute que mon discours soit convaincant si je suis complètement bourrée. Je verrais bien, de toute manière, c'est même pas sûr que je lui en parle avnt qu'on reparte. Bon de toute manière, je verrai bien.  
Bon pour l'instant il s'agit juste de passer quelques moments avec elle mais il y a toujours des gens avec nous, là par exemple, je suis avec Blaine, Kurt et elle dans la cuisine et, pendant qu'ils discutent avec animations, moi, je me contente de la regarder: elle est belle. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends bien compte, mais c'est la vérité. Ses long cheveux bruns sont lâchés et tombent jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle a mis un trait d'eyeliner et un peu de mascara, ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux chocolat. Et sa bouche, elle est naturelle au possible et pourtant elle est si attrayante, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens d'aller vers elle et de poser mes lèvres sur les..."Bon Dieu, Quinn ressaisis-toi !", je me morigène intérieurement. Je secoue un peu la tête et tente de reprendre mes esprits, puis entends finalement les deux BFF appeler tout le monde pour le repas. Une fois qu'on est tous là, installés et prêt à attaquer les pizzas, je remarque que Santana et Puck se regarde bizarrement, hum, à creuser...  
J'évite encore soigneusement de croiser le regard de Rachel et me concentre sur le morceau de pizza qui je tient dans ma main.

-Bon vous êtes toujours ok pour sortir ce soir ?, nous demande Santana

-Bien sûr, s'écrie Puck, en plus à ce qu'il paraît, les New-Yorkaises sont vachement ouvertes aux...

-Noah, on mange !, s'indigne Rachel, faisant ainsi rire toute la bande d'immatures que nous sommes.

-T'auras plutôt tout intérêt à contrôler le lombric qui te sert de sexe si tu veux pas te retrouver amputer des deux jambes par moi-même, vu que vous êtes mes invités de ce soir, s'il y a le moindre problème ce soir, c'est moi qui prends et j'ai pas du tout envie de perdre ce boulot _capishe Darkos* ?_

-Mais c'est pas juste que les filles du coin puisse pas profiter de Puckzilla pendant qu'il est sur place et puis, c'est pas un lombric, c'est un engin de...

-On n'a pas envie de savoir, le coupe Kurt, et puis, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Puck regarde brièvement puis dit finalement, d'un air dépité:

-Ok, je me tiendrai à carreau.

-C'est bien mon petit, se moque Santana.

Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur générale, entre éclat de rire et clashs, un bon repas de Glee Club en somme. Je dois admettre que ça m'avait manqué.  
Une fois le repas terminé, on vaque chacun à nos occupations, puis je me rends compte que ma valise n'est plus dans le salon. Etrange, j'étais sûre de l'avoir laissée là ce matin. Je décide de demander au maîtres de maisons:

-Kurt, S, vous auriez pas vu ma valise par hasard ?, je demande omettant volontairement de citer Rachel.

-Euh, ouais ouais, elle est dans ma chambre me répond la latina.

-Elle fout quoi exactement dans ta chambre ?

-Bah, je l'ai mise là parce qu'elle encombrait trop le salon sinon.

-Bon ok, je dit, ne poussant pas plus loin mon interrogatoire, faudra quand même que tu me la rende histoire que j'ai de quoi m'habiller pour ce soir.

-T'en fais pas, tu l'auras en temps voulu, me rassure t-elle.

-Je m'inquiète pas, je lui réplique avec un éclat de rire, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

* * *

*Ben quoi, c'est trop bien Arthur et les Minimoys.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Bon vu que c'est les vacances et que je n'ai pas envie de me speeder pour écrire la suite, pas par flemme mais juste parce que je préfère mettre plus de temps à écrire mais que la qualité soit là, plutôt que de pondre un chapitre tous les deux jours et qu'il soit pourris, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, soit le lundi de la rentrée des classes. Ca me laissera aussi un peu de temps pour écrire des chapitres supplémentaires. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop. Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous ! :)


	10. Chapter 10 !

Hey les gens, j'espère que lez bien et que vous avez ppassé de bonnes vacances. Voilà la suite de ma fic que vous sembliez attendre vu les reviews que vous m'avez laissé alors je vous laisse en profiter. Bonne lecture.

 **LittleMonkeyFanfic** : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par les réactions de Faberry. La soirée par contre sera pour la semaine prochaine.

 **McFly76: j'aime être sadique, sinon la reaction est juste en dessous.**

 **MissSawerNaya: voilà la suite. Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant.**

* * *

 **PDV Santana**

Bon, il est temps de passer à la phase 2 du plan, à mon avis la phase 3-1 sera plus facile que la phase 3-2, pour la simple et bonne raison que Rachel assume pleinement et est beaucoup plus ouverte en ce qui concerne ses sentiments que Quinn, qui sera sans doute bien plus dure à atteindre dans sa petite tête qu'elle.

-Kurt, j'appelle.

-Oui ?

-T'es prêt ?

-Ouais, il me fait un clin d'oeil et c'est parti. Rachel!, il crie dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, lui demande t-elle

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir la tenue de ce soir.

-Bien que tu n'en ai aucunement besoin vu ton goût inouï en matière de tenues, ce serai quand même un plaisir de te filer un coup de pouce, dit-elle en émergeant du couloir.

Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la chambre du féru de mode et Puck qui était dans le salon jusque là, s'approche de moi et on se dirige tous les deux vers la chambre de Rachel. On ouvre la porte et on inspecte brièvement la pièce pour faire un petit repérage avant de tout fouiller de fond en comble. On retourne les fringues, les draps et ses livres de cours quand Puck s'arrête de chercher dans le tiroir du bureau de Rachel et en sort un petit cahier marron, très sobre.

-C'est ça ?, je lui demande impatiente.

-On va bientôt le savoir, il me déclare.

Il ouvre le carnet et me lis à voix haute ce qui y est marqué.

-C'est bon on l'a, bon maintenant, on range le bordel qu'on a foutu et on dégage. Déjà que Berry à failli nous griller ce matin avec Porcelaine, je donne pas cher de notre peau si elle nous surprend on train de foutre le nez dans ses affaires.

Il acquiesce et m'aide à remettre la pièce en ordre. En 5 minutes, tout est clean et rien ne semble avoir changé mais je pense que d'ici quelques heures, la vie de 2 personnes vont changer du tout au tout.  
On sort et on ferme la porte doucement, je sort mon portable de ma poche et envoie un SMS à Hummel.

"Phase 2 accomplie! :)"

La réponse se fait pas attendre.

"Ok, nickel, phase 3 dans 1 heure"

-Alors ?

-Alors, la phase 3 est pour dans une heure.

-Donc ce soir elle vont se...

-Se récurer les amygdales en public, j'pense pas mon petit.

-Euh... j'allais dire "se parler" mais si elle font ça, c'est bien aussi, lance t-il avec un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

-On verra bien, je tranche, mais je pense que ça devrait les faire réfléchir un peu.

-J'ai hâte qu'elles soient ensemble, elles vont être trop hot !

-Dios mio, mais tu penses qu'à ça ma parole.

-Non, je pense à ma guitare et mes amis aussi quelque fois, me rétorque t-il.

-Mais bien ssûûûûrrr, je raille, enfin bref, c'est avant tout pour leur bonheur qu'on fait ça t'as compris Tête-de-Loutre ?

-Ouais, ouais... je suis pas complètement abrutis non plus !

-Ah bon ?

-La ferme, grogne t-il me faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

-Bon, y'a plus qu'a filer les deux livrets à Fabray et Berry et le tour est joué, je reprends

-Ouais mais à mon avis ça va pas suffire, ça irait mieux avec un peu d'alcool.

Oula, Puck le Fêtard est dans la place, vite on remet tout ça d'équerre avant qu'il se fasse des idées.

-Non pas d'alcool pour elles ce soir, sinon on y est encore dans 3 ans.

-Mais..., me dit-il avec une mine déconfite.

-Pas négociable.

-Bon ok, cède t-il, puis il va dans sa chambre et je l'entends me dire en ouvrant la porte:

-Tu fais chier Satan !

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, je lui réplique.

Pas de réponses, j'en tiens pas compte.  
Bon, plus qu'à attendre que Porchummel* en ai fini avec ses fringues et la phase 3 pourra commencer.

 **PDV Rachel**

Bizarre que Kurt m'ai demandé de l'aide c'est pas son genre d'avoir besoin de conseils pour s'habiller. Mais bon, je vais pas chercher à m'embrouiller l'esprit et puis, il faut dire que j'ai pas mal changer de style vestimentaire depuis la fin du lycée. Et oui, terminé les jupes de grands-mères et les chaussettes montantes. Dès qu'on est arrivé à New York, mes 2 colocs' ont refusé catégoriquement de me voir encore traîner ces vieilles choses... c'est pas plus mal même si au début j'étais un peu réticente à l'idée de changer de look, quand j'ai vu le résultat, je me suis dit que c'était un mal pour un bien. Bon, en parlant de ça, il serai peut-être temps de réfléchir moi aussi à ce que je vais porter ce soir. Je regarde vite fait dans mon armoire et tombe directement sur ce que je cherchais pour la soirée: une jupe noire assez courte, un top blanc, une petite veste, noire également mais avec un badge au couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel placé en-dessous de l'épaule droite (pas besoin de vous expliquer, je pense que vous connaissez parfaitement la signification de ces couleurs) et enfin, des escarpins noires qui me font prendre quelques centimètres, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je les sort de mon armoire et les dépose sur mon lit, c'est plus pratique pour voir le résultat. Satisfaite, je prends un livre histoire de passer le temps. Plus j'avance dans le livre et plus je me rends compte à quel point ça doit être dur de vivre dans la douleur et la souffrance, surtout quand il faut aller à un groupe de soutien des jeunes qui ont le cancer et que le mec qui anime ce cours leur parle à chaque fois de la couille qu'il a perdue**. J'en suis à la page 157 quand j'entends des coups frappés à la porte.

-Entrez, je dit et là je vois Santana, Kurt et Noah débarquer dans la pièce avec des visages graves, je me tends automatiquement.

-Euh, y'a eu un mort ou... Nan mais parce que vous faîtes un peu flipper vu vos têtes.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, c'est important, commence Santana d'un ton assez angoissant, il faut le dire.

-Très important, renchérit Noah.

-Ok euh... vous êtes sûr que y'a pas eu un mort, style le vieux monsieur du quatrième étage ?

-Non il n'y a pas eu de mort, me dit Kurt, mais je pense que ce qu'on va te dire et te montrer te surprendra et te choqueras d'avantage que de savoir si oui ou non le voisin du quatrième étage est passé de vie à trépas.

J'angoisse sérieusement maintenant.

-Bon arrêtez ce petit jeu et dîtes-moi de qui cloche parce que là je commence vraiment à stresser.

-Vas-y Puck, souffle Santana.

Je n'ai pas le temps de les interroger plus que ça que je vois Noah sortir un carnet de derrière son dos et me le tendre avec un sourire triste.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Tu vas t'en rendre compte très vite, lance Kurt.

Je regarde le petit cahier sous tous les angles et ne trouve rien de particulier à dire sur ça mais c'est quand je l'ouvre et que je vois le nom écris sur la première page que je commence à me dire que quelques chose n'est pas normal.

-Pourquoi vous me donnez quelque chose qui appartient à Quinn ?

-T'occupes, lis-le c'est tout, me rétorque Santana d'un ton presque militaire.

J'ai pas spécialement envie de le lire mais j'ai pas spécialement envie non plus de me confronter à Satan alors je commence à parcourir les premières pages et je comprends pourquoi ils me l'ont donné.  
Les larmes se frayent un chemin sur mes joues alors que je continue malgré moi à lire ces pages empreintes d'une douleur presque infinie. Une larme parvient à tomber sur une de ces pages, la tachant ainsi d'une marque de peine supplémentaire, comme si celles laissées par l'auteure n'avaient pas suffis.

-Pour...pourquoi ?, j'articule tant bien que mal.

-On n'en sais foutrement rien, me dit Noah qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et passe un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Quelques instants plus tard, Kurt fais de même mais malgré cette étreinte rassurante je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un chagrin immense.  
Je comprends pourquoi Quinn ne m'a pas laissée le temps de lui parler, je comprends pourquoi elle a agit comme elle l'a fais, je comprends tout, je comprends Quinn Fabray.

 **PDV Santana**

J'ai de la peine pour elle, la voir comme elle est maintenant alors que c'est toujours elle qui nous rebooste quand on a l'impression que le monde entier est contre nous. On a tous nous faiblesse et celle de Rachel s'appelle Quinn Fabray. D'un discret signe de tête, j'invite les garçons à quitter la pièce et à la laisser un peu seule pour digérer ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre.  
Je referme délicatement la porte (oui je viens d'utiliser l'adverbe "délicatement" pour parler d'une action que moi, Santana Lopez, vient de réaliser, même s'il ne s'agissait que de fermer une porte) et part en direction de la chambre de Kurt où, après être entré tous les 3, nous regardons avant que Puck ne brise le silence qui avait commencé à prendre place dans la pièce.

-Bon ben, y'a plus que Quinn maintenant.

-Ca promet, dit Kurt, je n'ai pas du tout envie de la voir dans le même état que celui dans lequel était Rachel à l'instant.

-Elle ne réagira pas comme elle, je le corrige, c'est de Quinn Fabray dont on parle, de la fille qui sait masquer ses sentiments mieux que personne dans ce foutu monde et...

-J'en suis pas si sûr que ça moi, me coupe t-il, c'est peut-être Quinn Fabray mais je pense qu'elle a ses limites .

-On verra bien de toute manières, je conclus, mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de tout sauf qu'elle se mette à pleurer comme Berry vient de le faire.

-Fermes-la Satan, grogne Puck, tu as été touchée aussi par ce que tu a lu, pas autant que Rachel certes mais il faut la comprendre aussi: c'était pas la fille dont tu es amoureuse depuis 4 ans.

-Ca va, ça va, désolée, je marmonne, consciente d'avoir un peu abusé sur ce coup là.

-On va voir Quinn maintenant du coup ou pas ?, demande Hummel

-Oui, autant y aller de suite, j'approuve, ce sera fait comme ça, où est le carnet de compos' de Rachel ?

-Ici, m'indique Puck en me désignant le carnet qui dépasse d'une de mes piles de fringues posées sur mon lit. Je le prends et avant de sortir de ma chambre pour attaquer la phase 3-2 de la "FDF", je leur pose cette question:

-Toujours avec moi ? Parce qu'a mon avis, ça risque de pas être comme avec notre petite Diva.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux. On est dans le couloir et on se dirige tous les trois vers le salon où se trouve Q en compagnie de Blaine qui je pense, doit se demander ce que fabrique son chéri. Bref, je m'adresse à Quinn:

-Il faut qu'on te parle, viens.

-Euh ok, si vous voulez.

Elle se lève du canapé et nous suit jusqu'à a chambre de Kurt qu'on venait de quitter. Elle se place au centre de la pièce et nous regarde d'un œil attentif, attendant sans doute qu'on lui dise pourquoi on l'a "convoquée' là alors que, à priori, elle n'a rien à se reprocher, pour une fois.

-Bon, qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez, nous dit Quinn, l'air suspicieux.

On se regarde tous les trois avec Puck et Kurt, ne sachant pas lequel doit commencer à parler.  
Puisque personne ne semble disposé à le faire, qui-est-ce qui va gentiment se dévouer. Ben ouais, moi...

-Euh, en fait on voulait te parler d'un truc en rapport avec Rachel et...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que son visage change automatiquement d'expression. Elle passe de "je-me-demande-bien-ce-que-j'ai-foutu ?" à "si-j'ai-bien-entendu-ce-que-j'ai-entendu-je-crois-que-ton-espérance-de-vie-vient-de-se-réduire-de-plusieurs-années". Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer vu comment ça commence mais bon, je suis Santana Lopez, donc, je décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Tout le contraire de la manière dont ça s'est passé avec Rachel en somme.

-J'ai a te donner quelque chose qui appartient à Rachel et qu'il serait, je pense, bénéfique que tu vois.

-Je ne veux rien avoir qui soit en rapport avec elle, je vous ai dit que je ne savais même pas si je voulais être avec Rachel ou non et vous, vous pointez et me dîtes ça, je dois le prendre comment ?

-Calmes-toi Quinn, on ne te demande pas de faire quoique ce soit avec elle mais simplement d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire et de regarder très attentivement ce qu'on s'apprête à te montrer, s'interpose Kurt, que je remercie d'un rapide signe de tête.

Quinn n'a toujours pas l'air convaincue, alors je donne un coup de coude à Puck et lui fais comprendre de passer à l'étape des supplications sinon on sera encore là dans 100 ans, ce qui ne serait pas super bénéfique pour nous.

-S'il te plaît Q, gémit-il, faut juste qu'on te montre un petit truc de rien du tout et après on te fout la paix.

-De rien du tout, t'es sûr Puck, parce que vu comment vous en parlez, on dirait plutôt que c'est super important.

-Ben euh...

Je me frappe le front du plat de ma main en grognant.

-Bon balancez-moi ce que vous avez qu'on en finisse, j'ai pas envie que cette discussion s'éternise.

On angoisse un peu mais je met le cahier en évidence, l'ouvre à la page que je veux qu'elle lise et lui tends. Elle le prend et commence à lire la page unique de texte qui s'y trouve.

 **PDV Quinn**

Lorsque je lis ces mots, mon cœur de brise. Littéralement.

-Quand et pourquoi a t-elle écrit ça ?

-Elle... elle l'a écrit le jour où tu l'a laissé en plan au lycée; Rachel fais toujours ça: dès que quelque chose va mal, elle le transcrit sur papier et cela "efface" en quelque sorte son chagrin.

Mes mains commencent à devenir moites et je sens que le cahier menace de tomber au sol.

-Quinn tout va bien ?, me demande Santana.

-Je...je veux que vous partiez de cette chambre, je murmure.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, je répond un peu plus fort.

-Mais ce serait peut-être mieux si tu en parlais non ?

-Non, je veux que vous vous cassiez de cette pièce dans la seconde, voyant qu'ils ne réagissent toujours pas, mon ancien côté HBIC revient et je cries: Bordel ! Vous m'avez entendu ou pas ? Barrez-vous de là et laissez moi seule, dégagez de cette putain de chambre !

Ils sortent finalement, comprenant que je ne suis pas disposée à leur parler là tout de suite. Dès que la porte se referme derrière eux, le carnet tombe au sol et moi avec. De légers spasmes se mettent à secouer mon corps mais aucun sanglots ne sort de ma gorge. Le silence n'est troublé que par ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus saccadée. Tout ce chagrin que j'ai pu deviner à travers c'est paroles, c'est moi qui en suis la cause. Je ne pensais pas avoir un cœur capable de ressentir ça envers quelqu'un même avec tous les changements qui ont eu lieu dans mon esprit, je ne considérais aucunement le fait que je puisse un jour être capable de voir la souffrance endurée par la personne dont je suis indéniablement amoureuse, tout simplement parce que je pensais que c'était impossible et pourtant, ca ne l'est pas...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi le fait de lire ces quelques lignes a provoqué chez moi un déclic, une envie de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur à Rachel. Je suis décidée à le faire. Ce soir, je lui dirai tout, c'est pour cette raison que je ne boirais pas une goute d'alcool. Je ne boirais pas d'alcool parce que ce soir, je vais aller voir Rachel Berry et lui dire qu'elle est celle avec qui je voudrais partager mon présent et mon futur, celle que j'aime. C'est à ce moment précis que je remarque quelques mots écris en bas de la page et que les autre n'ont, a priori, pas relevé:  
"Je t'aime Quinn Fabray, tu me hais et je t'aime, maintenant et dans l'avenir, je t'aimerais toujours...  
Cette lecture ne fait que me conforter dans l'initiative que j'ai prise d'avoir une conversation privée avec elle. Ce soir, je vais m'assumer comme je suis. Je vais pouvoir vivre en ayant enfin l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'espere que les reactions ont etaient a la hauteur de vos esperance se retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Bon alors premièrement, je tenais à m'excuse quand à l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre alors que je m'étais promis d'être super strict avec moi-même quant à la régularité des mise à jours de ma Fic, mais mes profs en ont décidé autrement donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser quant au petits astérisques que j'ai oublié de justifier en bas du chapitre précèdent, je vais donc le faire ici:  
*Porcehummel: Porcelaine+Hummel  
**Référence au roman de John Green, Nos étoiles contraires, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille vivement ainsi que tous ses autres livres d'ailleurs (non, j'ai pas été payé pour lui faire de la pub, j'aime juste beaucoup sa manière d'écrire).

Eh bien sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

 **DISCLAIMER:** Glee ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

Je suis calme maintenant. Je sors donc de la chambre en tentant de cacher le moment de peine immense qui vient de se passer. J'ai en tête l'idée de rendre le cahier à Santana pour qu'elle le donne ensuite à Rachel, mais je me ravise en me disant que cela serait certainement mieux si je lui rendais moi-même. Je décide que je le redonnerai ce soir à la fin de la soirée, histoire qu'on puisse également en profiter pour parler un peu de notre "relation".  
Je ne pensais pas pouvoir pense cela un jour mais bon, il faut croire que le changement fait partie intégrante de nos vies à tous (enfin sauf peut-être Puck).  
Je vais vers le salon oû sont tout le monde. Ils me regardent avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire pour débuter une conversation en lien avec Rachel et moi sans que je ne les tue sur le champ. J'en conclus donc que, pour une fois, ça va être à moi de faire le premier pas.

-J'ai lu ce que j'avais à lire, je déclare d'un ton solennel.

Ils ne répondent pas, attendant la suite.

-Ce soir, j'irais lui parler et je lui dirais ce que je ressens pour elle.

-Eh ben, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te sortir les doigts du c...

-Je vais prendre le relais Santana, coupe Kurt, ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'on est content que tu ais enfin trouvé le courage de t'accepter comme tu es et d'aller en parler à Rachel.

-Je... merci à vous d'avoir réussi à me faire comprendre qui je suis vraiment.

-C'est normal Quinnie, s'exclame Britt, je suis contente que tu fasses toi aussi partie du club des licornes !

Je souris à ces paroles, Britt et son innocence ne changeront jamais et c'est tant mieux.

-Bon, maintenant que Q assume pleinement son attirance pour le Hobbit, ce serait peut-être pas mal de voir comment tu vas faire pour l'aborder à la soirée nan ?

Ouais, elle a pas tort sur ce point parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en quelques minutes d'élaborer un super plan d'approche.

-Moi je veux bien mais je suis censée lui dire quoi : coucou, ça va depuis hier ? Ah, au fait, je suis amoureuse de toi mais je t'ai torturée pendant 3 ans, alors... on se boit un café ?

-Ben, tu devrais déjà lui dire que tu regrettes à mort de lui avoir fait du mal au lycée, dit Puck, puis après, tu vois sa réaction et selon comment elle réagis, tu adaptes ta tournure de phrase de façons à ce qu'elle fasse pas un AVC sur place quand tu la mettras au courant.

Je suis étonné d'entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de Puck, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait agir avec autant de maturité et SURTOUT sans arrières pensées.

-Penses-y dans les grandes lignes, me conseille Kurt, et dis-lui tout ce que tu as à lui dire comme tu le sens et quand tu le veux.

-Je vais faire ça, j'approuve en me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'espère juste qu'elle m'écouteras jusqu'au bout et qu'elle ne partira pas comme j'ai pu le faire il y a quelques mois et...

-Cesse de ressasser le passé Quinn, m'interrompt Puck, et penses à ton futur qui, je prie pour en tout cas, sera au côtés de notre petite Diva.

Ouah Puck a réussi à m'impressionner deux fois en une seule conversation. J'arrive à peine à y croire et finalement je me dis qu'il est en train de devenir un adulte. Certes un adulte un peu immature par moment mais un adulte quand même.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez tous comme ça, je ne le mérite pas.

-Arrêtes de dire ça Quinn, si tu es prête à aller dire ce que tu ressent vraiment à Rachel alors c'est que tu as changé et que tu mérites notre aide et notre amitié

-Merci, merci à tous d'être là, je leur dis finalement en laissant un sourire éclairer mon visage qui était, il y a encore quelques mois, figé dans la peine et la colère.

-C'est pas tout ça, nous rappelle Blaine, mais il est déjà 18 heures et on est censé être au Spotlight Diner pour 19h30 alors il va pitêtre falloir commencer à s'activer pour se préparer non ?

-Brillante constatation mon chéri, dit Kurt, bon on va s'habiller nous alors on vous laisse.

Il part de la pièce en compagnie de Blaine et se dirige vers sa chambre, me laissant ainsi seule avec Santana, Brittany et Puck qui me regardent tous les trois d'une drôle de façon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, me réplique S, on observe juste le changement de Sainte Quinnie en personne à peu près normale, c'est passionnant tu sais ?

-Je n'en doute pas , je lui rétorque avant de lui demander si j'avais la permission de récupérer ma valise pour m'habiller ce soir. Bah oui, j'vais pas y aller en survêt' quand même.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-C'est moi qui vais choisir comment tu vas te fringuer ce soir, parce que vu les goûts que tu as qui sont limites dignes de ceux de Berry avant qu'on arrive à New York, je préfère ne pas voir le résultat.

-Comme tu veux, je dis en haussant les épaules.

 **PDV Santana**

Fiouf ! On a eu chaud, heureusement que j'ai une capacité à inventer des mensonges exceptionnelle sinon je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour me sortir d'un merdier pareil. Je m'en serais pas sorti je pense en fait.

-Bon attends-moi là Q, je vais te chercher deux-trois trucs qui seront à la hauteur de ton incontestable beauté, je me moque gentiment.

-Vas,vas Satan, rigole t-elle alors.

Je me retourne et vais vers ma chambre. J'attrape a valise de mon amie et lui sort des choses qui feront une tenue classe pour ce soir sans pour autant que ça donne la trique à tous les mecs qui seront présent. Parce que; même si elle n'a pas mon niveau, faut avouer que Q est plutôt vachement bien foutue.  
Bon voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire, je pense en sortant une jupe noir, une chemise blanche et un foulard noir avec des étoiles blanche dessus. Je me félicite moi-même quand je vois les petites étoiles qui ornent le foulard et me dis qu'il y a pas de meilleure tenues pour aller aborder Mini-Barbra que son signe fétiche.  
Je reviens dans le salon avec la tenue dans mes bras et la lui tend. J'attend sa réaction et la vois regarder le foulard avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

-T'es pas sérieuse S ?

-Mais bien sûr que si et puis même si la métaphore est juste immanquable, faut avouer qu'il est plutôt super classe ton joli petit foulard.

Elle lève les yeux aux ciel, puis me demande:

-Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre pour 30 minutes ?

-Mais sans problème, je la laisserai le temps qu'il faudra pour la fille qui s'apprête à aller conquérir celle qu'elle aime tel le prince charmant conquit sa princesse, dis-je d'un ton exagérément snob tout en mimant des gestes de combat qui font rire Britt au éclat mais ne décroche que l'ombre d'un sourire de la part de Quinn ce que je trouve déjà plus que bien, puis je me rappelle que j'ai laissé sa valise dans ma chambre et que par conséquent, elle peut regarder dans ses affaires ce que je trouverais légitime dans d'autre circonstances mais là... J'invente donc un échappatoire aussi rapidement que mon esprit de Bitch me le permet.

-Euh Q ?

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais plutôt aller te changer direct dans la salle de bains du couloir parce que... parce que j'ai... euh... laissée traîner des choses pas super catholiques dans la chambre que je préfèrerai par conséquent que tu ne vois pas maintenant et jamais d'ailleurs.

-Bon ben, si tu veux.

Cool même pas besoin d'en faire un paquet pour qu'elle me croit et évite de faire capoter mon plan.

-San ? On va se préparer nous aussi ?

-Oui Britt, mais avant, je dis en regardant Puck qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, toi, tu t'occupe de remotiver la diva qui te sert de meilleure amie et tu te prépare aussi pigé ?

-Oui mon Colonel, me répond t-il en esquissant un salut militaire.

Quel crétin alors celui-là. Mais bon, même si je le charrie beaucoup je l'aime bien cet abrutis à tête de loutre. Il se remet dans une position normale et je le vois s'en aller vers la chambre de Rachel à grandes enjambées nous laissant ainsi seules dans le salon Britt et moi. Durant la conversation, elle s'était mis en tête de retrouver les lutins cachés sous la table basse et je la regardais faire d'un air attendri. Oui, cette fille a le don de me rendre ,niaise et guimauve au possible, mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Britt apporte de la douceur et de l'innocence dans un monde de brutes et de salaud. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas rencontré Brittany, je préfère ne pas y penser. Elle est avec moi et ce qui compte.

 **PDV Rachel**

Je suis dans la même position que tout à l'heure: assise sur mon lit je repense sans cesse aux pages qui se trouvent à côté de moi mais que je n'ai pas la force de relire. J'ai pu voir et sentir ce que Quinn a traversé pendant 18 putain d'années. Oui j'ai jurer mais je crois que c'est parfaitement normal. Un sentiment de culpabilité commence à m'envahir et je me dis que j'aurais dû essayé de la comprendre et de lui parler. Puis une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle que j'ai essayé de faire tout ça mais Quinn refusait à chaque début de conversation, à chaque approche de poursuivre ce qui s'apprêtais à commencer. Je pense que, bien que j'ai pu lire toute sa peine, il sera difficile pour moi de me justifier à propos de cela quand viendra l'heure des explications. J'ai peur de me confronter à elle. J'ai peur de ce que tout cela pourrais engendrer, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. Mais me déteste t-elle réellement ou n'était-ce encore qu'un leurre ? Je n'en sais trop rien car malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée, dès que je repense à la conversation qu'on a eu dans la cuisine et à certains passages de son petit carnet, je m'efforce de penser que finalement, peut-être qu'elle m'apprécie. Je voudrais tellement plus mais entre quelqu'un qui vous aime bien et quelqu'un qui vous hait tout en sachant que dans les deux cas vous aimez ce quelqu'un, la friendzone serait de loin préférable à la haine et l'ignorance non ?  
Je suis toujours en plein conflit intérieur quand j'entends la voix de Puck me demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Je lui répond à la positive et il ouvre la porte, s'avance vers moi et s'assois à es côtés.

-Ca va mieux que tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'en remettre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassure t-il, ça nous a aussi mis dans un certain état quand on l'a lu avec Satan et Kurt, mais cela ne devait pas avoir la même importance pour toi hein ?

-Je ne... je savais que son père était dur avec elle mais au point de cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments à tout le mon de et tout le temps, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Ca me paraît impossible à faire sans devenir complètement fou au bout d'un certain moment.

-Tu n'as pas tort, approuve t-il, mais pour Q, c'est différent c'est comme ça depuis toujours, montrer ses sentiments est quelque chose de nouveau pour elle et elle a besoin de temps avant de se faire à la nouvelle personne qu'elle a décidé de devenir.

-Alors c'est vrai, je murmure, elle a réellement l'intention de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais, et tu sais quoi ?

Je hoche la tête négativement.

-Je suis quasi-certain de connaître la personne qui la pousse à être une meilleure personne.

Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit aussitôt et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre avec hargne:

-Ah bah tant mieux pour elle alors !

Il éclate de rire devant ma réaction et... Il éclate de rire ?

-Noah ! Je trouve ça on-ne-peut plus déplacé de rire de ça en ma présence alors que tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour Quinn et que je rêve d'être avec elle et que je...

-Hey, ne t'emporte pas comme ça Mini-Barbra, je t'ai pas dit le nom de "qui" à réussi à faire ça.

-J'ai pas envie de savoir, je rétorque, sentant des larmes me venir aux yeux.

-Même si je te dis que c'est toi ?, sourit-il.

Je crois avoir mal entendu.

-Qu...quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, dit-il maintenant avec un grand sourire, c'est toi qui a fais réagir Quinn et lui permit de commencer à changer celle qu'elle était en une autre Quinn.

-Hein mais... j'ai fait quoi pour ça ?

-Rien, je crois juste que c'est le fait de t'avoir lâchement abandonné qui lui trottait dans la tête et qui a finalement finit par lui faire réaliser qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez elle alors...

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui saute au coup trop heureuse de ce que je vient d'entendre que j'ai un peu du mal à y croire.

-Merci, merci Noah !

-Bah, j'ai pas fat grand-chose mais de rien.

Je le lâche et suis à deux doigts de faire une danse de la joie dans la pièce quand je me dis qu'il serait pas mal, maintenant que je sais que je suis peut-être la cause du changement du comportement de Quinn, d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

-Dis, est-ce-que tu penses que je devrais lui en parler ce soir ou attendre quelques jours ?

-Vas-y maintenant, ce sera le mieux et je pense qu'elle aussi doit avoir pas mal de choses à te dire.

-Comme quoi ?, je demande, curieuse.

-Tu verras bien, me dit-il avec un éclat de malice dans le regard. Bon je vais ptête aller me préparer pour ce soir et tu devrais faire de même toi aussi.

-Oui, je vais réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder toutes ces choses avec Quinn. J'espère qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas encore.

-Non, m'assure t-il, je te l'ai dis, elle a changé, tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte en lui parlant.

-Je te fais confiance Noah, je répond d'un ton joyeux.

Il me fais un clin d'œil et sort de la pièce pendant que je me dirige vers ma salle de bain tout en ayant ces mots qui résonnent dans ma tête: "C'est toi qui a fait réagir Quinn". Après avoir entendu ça, la peur d'aller lui parler s'est en partie dissipé et c'est maintenant l'impatience qui me ronge, l'impatience à l'idée de percer peut-être le mystère Quinn Fabray ce soir.

...

Bon me voilà prête, j'attrape mon portable et sort de ma chambre avec une petite boule au ventre car maintenant que je sui sur le point de faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'est-à-dire, PARLER avec Quinn, je stresse un peu. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder bien que je sache par contre parfaitement ce que je veux lui dire et ce que je voudrais qu'elle me dise: je voudrais qu'elle me confirme ce que m'a dit Puck, je coudrais qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne me déteste pas, je voudrais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime évidemment mais je ne suis pas bête non plus. Je comprends qu'elle puisse changer mais de là à ce qu'elle ce qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi... Je ne dis pas que je ne souhaiterais pas que cela se produise mais juste que c'est juste impossible, parce qu'on a beau changer son comportement et sa façon de penser, je sais que la seule et unique chose qu'il est impossible de changer chez une personne, ce sont ses sentiments.

* * *

Alors ?  
Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attende la soirée et la conversation entre nos deux protagonistes avec impatience et je vous annonce qu'elle sera pour la semaine prochaine (si mes profs ont l'amabilité de pas me filer des DMs à toutes les sauces).  
Ah et si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien savoir quel âge ont les personnes qui me suivent et lisent mon histoire, alors dîtes-le moi dans les reviews (je vous rassure, je suis pas un psychopathe, je suis moi-même plutôt jeune), je vous oblige pas hein, après c'est vous qui voyez, mais ce serait cool.  
Sur ce, à la prochaine tout le monde et bonne semaine ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre qui arrive ENCORE en retard mais maintenant que mon début de saison de natation est terminé pour moi et que le 1er trimestre est également terminé, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture à un niveau convenable.  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus courts que les précédents, donc désolée si ça en gêne certains?  
Je remercie énormément ceux/celles qui suivent ma fic depuis 3 mois mais je tiens à vous dire qu'elle touche à sa fin et qu'elle se terminera dans 1 ou 2 chapitres à peu près, étant donné que je souhaite faire un épilogue.  
Bon sur ce, réponses au reviews/

 **Krokmou** : j'adore ton pseudo ! ;) et sui super contente que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer le Faberry. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par THE conversation qui arrive. Et en ce qui concerne mon âge, j'ai... *roulement de tambour* 13 ANS !

 **Lloris77410** : t'as pas a t'excuser pour ça mais je te remercie quand même pour tous tes compliments. Le Faberry vient à TRES grands pas.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : tu l'attendais avec impatience cette soirée alors la voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

Bon ça y est. Je fais une dernière petite retouche à mon maquillage et je me décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Ne stresse pas Quinn, ça va aller. Ouais 'fin, bof. Je suis à deux doigts d'avoir une fuck*** conversation avec Rachel et ça me fait peur. Pas peur du genre à partir en courant et tout mais genre la même peur que tu ressens quand ta mère t'appelle dans le salon et qu'elle commence la discussion par la phrase "Il faut qu'on parle". L'une des pires phrases au monde selon mon humble avis. Ok, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige dans le salon ou tout le monde est réunis, ce qui permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les tenues qu'ils ont choisies de mettre pour la soirée: Kurt et Blaine, fidèles à leurs habitudes portent tous une chemise bleue pour l'un et noir pour l'autre et des pantalons assortis accompagnés d'un nœud papillon pour Blaine et d'un chèche pour Kurt. Puck lui, s'est contenté d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte ainsi que d'un jean et de simples Converse. Santana, ne voulant sans doute pas perdre son titre de fille la plus sexy sur la planète Terre a mis une robe bleue turquoise, très décolletée, pour le bonheur de sa copine qui elle, revêt fièrement un une veste blanche avec une broche licorne à l'épaule droite et un pantalon rouge moulant avec un T-Shirt de la même couleur. Je termine mon tour d'horizon des tenues par Rachel qui est... tout bonnement magnifique.  
Elle porte un top blanc sans manches qui laisse très TRES peu de place à l'imagination ainsi qu'une veste où je peux distinguer comme Brittany, une broche, mais cette fois-ci, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui semble me narguer en me disant: "Tu vois Quinn, moi je m'assume !". Bon Quinn, on arrête de loucher sur ses jambes et sa poitrine et on se reprend !

-Alors ça y est Princesse Q est prête ? On peut enfin y aller ?

-Très drôle Satan, je grommelle, t'en a d'autres des comme ça ou... ?

-J'en ai tout un tas en stock très chère, me réplique t-elle aussitôt, donc...

-Bon si vous continuez comme ça, on partira jamais alors Santana tu te tais et toi Quinn, tu devrai être assez habituée à ses provocations pour savoir que ça sert à rien de lui répondre, coupe Kurt.

Santana n'a même pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, Brittany la poussant presque de force jusque dans l'entrée. Je les suis, avec un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage. Une fois tous dehors, Kurt referme la porte et on descend les escaliers pou arriver au bas de l'immeuble. A partir de là Santana nous dit de la suivre jusqu'au Spotlight Diner. Le trajet se passe tranquillement, quand je sens soudain quelqu'un marcher à mes côtés. C'est Puck.

-Alors ?, m'interroge t-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-A ton avis ? Tu vas pas te défiler hein ? Tu vas vraiment lui dire ?

-Je... Oui, je ne suis plus la lâche que j'étais il y a encore quelques mois alors oui, je vais lui dire.

-C'est marrant, je pensais pas que tu serais aussi motivée à l'idée d'aller parler à Rachel.

-Cette idée me motive pas du tout Puck, c'est la réaction de Rachel que j'attends de voir et d'entendre.

Il se tait après ma réplique et me laisse tranquille tout le reste du temps que nous prend le trajet jusqu'au bar/boîte. Une fois arrivés, Santana se place devant la porte d'entrée et nous ouvre la porte avec un air galant et snob que je ne lui connaissais pas. Lorsque je vois l'intérieur de l'entrée, cela m'explique pourquoi S a décidé de postuler ici: c'est classe sans en faire trop, l'ambiance est plutôt chaleureuse et la plupart des clients qui s'y trouvent semble avoir le même âge que nous. Bref, l'endroit parfois pour la perspective d'une bonne soirée, mais en ce moment je crois pas que le mot "bonne" soit adapté, je dirais plutôt que ça être l'une des soirées les plus stressantes que j'ai jamais eu.

-Ramenez-vous les gens, nous presse t-elle, je nous ai prévus la plus belle table pour ce soir.

J'avoue que sur ce coup, elle a pas fait les chose à moitié. La table est super bien dressée, on est juste derrière une sorte de petit voile, ce qui nous permet d'être juste entre nous et, en plus de ça, la table est ronde. Je pousse un petit sifflement admiratif quand je remarque une espèce de couloir qui semble descendre jusqu'à une cave ou un truc dans le genre.

-Y'a quoi en bas ? je lui demande.

-Haaaaa, ça Fabray, c'est le coin où j'adore bosser pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la où on s'éclate le plus. Clients comme employés.

-Ca me dit pas ce qu'il y a.

-C'est la boîte de nuit du bar, m'explique Kurt, et pour y être allé une fois, je peut t'assurer que y'a de l'ambiance, hein Rachel ?

-Euh oui, c'est sûr, répond t-elle après une hésitation.

Euh mais attendez, j'ai bien entendu là: Rachel Berry, aqua la fille la plus coincée du monde ('fin je suis plus sûre de penser ça mais...) est allée dans une boîte de nuit. Je suis assez étonnée lorsque je me dit que tout le monde peut changer, y compris elle.

-Ben moi j'dis que ça promet une trèèès bonne soirée pour le Puckzilla, s'écrie Puck avant de se prendre une tape sur sa crête de la part de Rachel.

On s'assoit tous et je me retrouve entre Puck et Santana, qui une fois le repas débuté et jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci, s'amusent à me jeter des regards en coin et pour ne rien arranger, Kurt s'y met aussi après que le dessert soit arrivé sur la table.  
Une fois le repas terminé, on discute de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure et demie quand Puck se lève sans raisons apparentes et nous dit:

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je veux voir la boîte !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et peux apercevoir Kurt, Brittany et Rachel faire de même, mais on se décide à le suivre étant donné que Santana semble avoir hâte elle aussi de nous montrer l'endroit le plus stylé de la ville selon elle. On descend donc par le petit escalier et je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce qu'il y sous mes yeux. Un bar, une piste de danse, des banquettes de cuir, des néons et des lumières un peu partout. J'aurais sans doute passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie si je ne devais pas parler à Rachel.  
Nous avançons, nous asseyons sur une banquette, commandons des cocktails et peu à peu, la salle se remplit jusqu'à finir par être bondée. Je n'ai pas énormément bu mais visiblement c'est pas le cas de tout le monde: Santana, Puck, Brittany et Blaine semble en avoir un sacré coup dans la carafe et ça ne m'étonne pas que de notre groupe ce soient les premiers à se précipiter sur la piste quand une de leur chansons favorites passe.  
Kurt a l'air consterné quand il voit son copain danser comme un dératé. Quant à Puck, il doit penser qu'il a la classe et qu'il est le mec le plus chaud de la soirée mais, dommage pour lui, c'est loin d'être le cas. Son front dégouline de sueur et sa chemise lui colle au corps. Bref, en cet instant, son niveau de séduction est proche de zéro.  
Kurt finis, par lassitude et inquiétude de le voir traîner avec d'autres hommes, son copain et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il voit ce dernier l'inviter à lui prendre la main d'une façon bien trop galante pour quelqu'un de bourré.  
Il ne reste alors sur la banquette que Rachel et moi. Aucune de nous deux ne regarde l'autre et le malaise est bien présent.  
Ce petit manège dure plusieurs minutes quand je me décide enfin à me lever et à lui demander de me suivre. Elle ne me pose aucune question. Comme si elle savait que le conversation qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu allait être importante.  
Je finis par trouver un lieu calme tout à l'arrière de la boîte. Il n'y a pas de bruit et aucune de nous deux ne parle. Personne ne semble prêt à faire le premier pas. Je me lance donc, désespérant que quelqu'un ne débute.

-Rachel, je... je... je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais. Pour t'avoir laissée ce jour là au lycée, pour les slushies, pour les insultes, pour tout, je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais à quel point je voudrais revenir en...

-Quinn, me coupe t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et je peux apercevoir dans les siens des larmes à la limite de couler. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir en sachant tout ce que tu as traversé, tout ce que tu a caché.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai lu ton carnet Quinn, je... j'ai pu ressentir la douleur et la tristesse que jamais tu n'as pu laisser transparaître alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant et, plus tard, une adolescente qui se laissait submergé par la pression que son père exerçait sur elle. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je lui réponds d'une voix douce que je ne me reconnaît pas. Je ne me suis jamais plains du comportement que mon père avait avec moi vous ne pouviez pas le deviner.

-On aurait dû ! rétorque t-elle avec une rage et une rancœur que je ne lui connaît pas. Nous étions censés être tes amis et les amis savent quand l'un des leurs n'est pas bien et on a rien vu.

-Vous n'avez rien vu parce que j'ai été habitué à revêtir chaque jour un masque qui cachait celle que j'étais réellement: une jeune fille perdue mais qui restait néanmoins une salope de première et...

Je m'interromps soudain, me rendant compte que quelque chose ne vas pas.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ai lu mon carnet ? Il n'y a pas une once de haine ou de rage dans ma voix.

-Ce... ce sont Santana, Kurt et Noah qui me l'ont donné. Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi mais juste qu'il fallait que je le lise.

La colère, qui jusque là n'avait aucune raison d'être, commence à m'envahir.

-Ne leur en veux pas, me supplie t-elle, je suis sûre qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, je réplique.

-Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas fouillé dans mes affaires à moi non plus ? Mon cahier de compos à disparus et je suis quasi-certaine que c'est pas un hasard si je me suis retrouvé en possession de ton carnet au moment où le mien a disparu. Par une incroyable coïncidence; tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Sa tirade m'avait enlevé les mots de la bouche et je ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour lui confirmer que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai.

-J'en déduis que j'ai raison, hein Quinn ? Tu as lu mon carnet et pas une page au hasard, tu a lu la chanson que j'ai écrite CE jour là.

Aucune mots ne parvient à dépasser le seuil de ma pensée et je reste par conséquent silencieuse. Elle ne dit plus rien, considérant mon silence comme une réponse positive à la question qu'elle vient de me poser.  
Un silence s'installe. Pesant. Tendu. Lorsqu'elle se décide à le rompre.

-Pourquoi avoir écrit que tu ne méritais pas mon amour ?

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, mais ses mots parviennent jusqu'à moi avec une clarté sans égale. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-Pourquoi avoir écrit que tu ne méritais pas que je t'aime ? Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire n'est-ce-pas ? Alors expliques-moi pourquoi cette phrase s'est retrouvée là.

-Et si j'avais une bonne raison de le faire justement, je parvient à articuler.

-Comment ?

-Et si le fait que cette phrase soit là et le fait que je me sois décidé à te parler ce soir ,alors que les rare moment où on s'est retrouvé en tête-à-tête ont été ambigu, avaient un lien ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu... tu veux dire ? bégaies t-elle.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je me force à soutenir son regard alors que je lui dis quelques mots que j'aurais dû lui dire il y a tellement de temps.

-Je...je suis... je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel.

Son visage, à cette annonce, se tord en un rictus aussi étonné que incompréhensible et je me mets soudain à regarder mes chaussures, sentant les larmes me venir aux yeux. Plus aucune parole n'est prononcée pendant un certain temps, avant que je ne sente une main me relever la tête, puis se poser sur ma joue avec une douceur incommensurable.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce qui étais marqué en bas de ma chanson ?

Je ne dis rien.

-Ce que j'ai écrit i mois est toujours valable à l'heure où je te parle.

-Alors, ce que je viens de dire n'a servi à rien, dis-je en commençant à pleurer, tu souffres toujours autant qu'à ce moment là.

Les larmes coulent sur sa main qui n'a pas bougé de ma joue.

-Non, c'est tout l'inverse justement, me déclare t-elle.

Et là, à cet instant, sans que je ne comprenne rien, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est doux. C'est sucré.

Le baiser n'a pas le goût de l'alcool, juste celui des larmes qui n'ont toujours pas cessées. Elle retire sa main de ma joue et la fait se promener dans mes cheveux.  
Quant à moi, je me contente de poser les miennes sur ses hanches, la rapprochant ainsi de moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti une sensation pareille. Ce que je ressent là est juste indescriptible.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté et je ne reprends conscience de la réalité qu'une fois le baiser terminé.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et visiblement elle non plus quand elle trouve le moyen de me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre là, maintenant:

-Je t'aime Quinn.

Je ne peux alors que lui répondre ceci:

-Je t'aime aussi Rachel, plus que n'importe quoi sur cette terre.

* * *

Alors ?  
J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant dès mardi ou mercredi prochain. Bonne semaine à vous tous et encore merci de me lire :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à vous habitants de la Terre, comment allez-vous ?  
Voici le 13e chapitre de ma fic' et probablement le dernier avant l'épilogue.  
Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée plusieurs fois, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire loin de là, je prévois d'écrire sur des couples un peu moins connu sur lesquels il n'y pas (ou presque pas) de fictions en français mais également sur des couples phares.  
Je commence déjà à réfléchir sur deux OS en particulier qui prennent de plus en plus forme dans a tête en ce moment.  
Bon sur ce, réponse au reviews !

 **Lloris77410** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies toujours autant mon histoire.

 **Krokmou** : je ne voulais pas trop que leur situation s'éternise, c'est pour ça que je ne les ais pas fait trop danser etc...  
En tout cas, merci pour la régularité de tes reviews.

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : et oui il en a fallu du temps mais avec deux personnalités pareilles, elles ne pouvaient pas se mettre ensemble du jour au lendemain.  
Merci encore de me suivre et de commenter chaque chapitre.

 **McFly76** : tout d'abord merci à toi et voilà la suite des événements qui sera, j'espère, à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Information de l'auteur: RATED M DANS CE CHAPITRE

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 **PDV Rachel**

Elle me l'a finalement dit. Ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre dans la réalité est enfin arrivé: elle m'aime. Quinn Fabray est amoureuse de moi. J'ai encore un peu de mal à le réaliser alors que mes lèvres viennent tout juste de se retirer des siennes.  
C'était sans conteste le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais eu. Ceux de Finn ne sont même pas comparables et ne m'ont pas faits ressentir le dixième de ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai eu le courage de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn.  
On se regarde. Ses joues sont rouges, et elle paraît un peu essoufflée. Elle me semble plus magnifique que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés et ses yeux vert-dorés qui me fixe avec de l'amour au fond d'eux. Je peux l'affirmer avec certitude. Cela me semble irréel et j'ai peur de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir que tout ce que je viens de vivre n'est jamais et me retrouver à nouveau à ce dernier jour de lycée.  
Mon regard dévie de façons à ne plus la regarder dans les yeux, elle doit sentir que je ne sais pas comment agir et quoi faire. Elle prend ma main, toujours sans aucun mot. Il n'y en a pas besoin. On entre à nouveau dans la boîte et j'aperçois de loin Santana et Brittany qui s'embrassent sans se soucier du reste du monde et Puck qui dort (dort ?) affalé sur une banquette. Bizarre, c'est pas son genre pourtant mais je ne m'en soucie pas plus que ça.  
Quinn m'entraîne toujours à sa suite et on fini par sortir du bar. Elle s'arrête à la limite de la chaussée et sort son portable. Je l'entends parler. Elle appelle un taxi. Il met quelques minutes pour arriver, le temps pour moi de lui demander ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Elle me dit de me taire d'un ton plutôt autoritaire. L'angoisse monte en moi. Et si elle ne souhaitait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Mais non c'est ridicule, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Mon esprit s'embrouille avec tous ces éléments qui ne collent pas et lorsqu'il est là, je monte dans le taxi avec elle. Elle lui donne une adresse, celle de notre appartement à Kurt, Santana et moi. Je n'ai aucune ide de ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Et soudain je me rends compte que les autres risquent de se poser des questions sur notre disparition de la boîte. Je prends donc mon portable et envoies discrètement un SMS à Kurt, lui disant que je suis rentrée à la maison avec Quinn. Je l'éteins ensuite. Le trajet n'est pas très long et une fois arrivées sur place, Quinn se place devant la porte d'entrée et, d'un signe de tête, m'invite à entrer dans l'immeuble. On monte les escaliers et on se retrouve devant mon appartement. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, j'attrape mes clés et ouvre la porte. Quinn me suit. Je retire mes chaussures et la vois faire de même. Je vais vers le salon et dépose ma veste sur un canapé et Quinn, encore une fois, m'imite. Rien ne trouble le silence qui a envahit la pièce. Elle s'avance doucement vers moi et je redoute le pire mais ce qui suit me ne me laisse pas de marbre. Elle m'embrasse pour la deuxième fois de la soirée mais cette fois le baiser est plus intense, plus nécessiteux que le premier. Ma réponse est de me coller à elle et je sens ses mains s'agripper à ma taille. Le temps s'est arrêt" et rien ne compte plus, sinon elle et ses lèvres qui se meuvent contre les miennes dans un mouvement qui me mets dans tous mes états. On s'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, et soudain, je sens qu'elle me demande l'accès pour que l'on passe à l'étape supérieure. Je lui accorde, et sa langue vient encercler la mienne. Je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Il faut que ça cesse sinon, on pourrait faire des choses que l'on regrettera le lendemain venu.

-Quinn, je parvient à souffler entre deux baisers, il... il faut... qu'on arrête, sans quoi je... je ne répondrais plus de ce que je fais.

Elle me fixe. Son regard est brulant et ses yeux, noirs de désir et je cesse de penser par moi-même quand elle me réponds d'une voix rauque:

-Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux.

A partir de là, je sais que je ne peux plus rien faire pour empêcher ce dont je rêve depuis plusieurs mois de se produire. Je perds tous sens moral et d'un mouvement sec, je lui retire son T-Shirt et continues de l'embrasser. Une à une, nos affaires finissent par se retrouver à divers endroits dans les pièces et il ne nous reste plus que nos sous-vêtements et, nos lèvres toujours liées, on arrive à atteindre ma chambre. Elle me pousse sur le lit et vient se poster juste au-dessus de moi avec ses mains des deux côtés de ma tête.  
Le boxer que je porte est de plus en plus trempé et j'atteins mon niveau maximum d'excitation quand elle se décide à me retirer mon soutien-gorge et commence à déposer des baisers sur ma poitrine, qui se dresse presque immédiatement. Prise par le moment et malgré tout le plaisir qu'elle est en train de me procurer, j'inverse nos positions et lui retire également son haut. Je lui fais la même chose que ce qu'elle vient de faire et l'effet produit sur elle est immédiat. Peut-être même encore plus intense que sur moi. Elle agrippe mes cheveux et pousse un long gémissement.

-Rach... je... il faut que tu...

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus et de sa poitrine, je passe à son ventre pour finalement arriver au niveau de sa culotte que je retire aussitôt que j'y ai accès.  
Je lui dépose quelques baisers sur le haut de ses cuisses pour, en quelque sorte, la préparer à ce qui va suivre. Quand je commence à embrasser son intimité, elle se cambre violemment et agrippe la couette. Je continue mes mouvements de langue qui semblent être efficace au vu de son état. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai passé à m'occuper d'elle ainsi mais juste qu'au moment de son orgasme, son intimité était plus humide que jamais et qu'elle est venue sur ma langue en hurlant mon prénom. Son corps est encore secoué de spasmes et je me décide à le remonter afin de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en longeant ses côtes de mes doigts. Un frisson la traverse et, lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je m'assure d'y mettre tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Son visage est rougit par l'excitation et l'orgasme important qui venait de la faucher. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle m'offre un sourire, et encore une fois, on échange nos positions et je sens sa main qui descend jusqu'à mon boxer. Elle me l'enlève et, tout en m'embrassant, passe sa main sur mon sexe humide. C'est à mon tour de gémir alors qu'un de ses doigts s'introduit dans mon intimité.  
Elle continue ses mouvements de poignet quand elle rajoute un deuxième doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri quand je le sens venir en moi. Tout en continuant son travail à l'intérieur de moi, elle parsème mon cou et ma poitrine de baisers, allant jusqu'à me mordre à quelques endroits. Je suis en sueur et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à venir sur les doigts de la fille que j'aime. Lorsque vient le moment, mes mains s'accrochent à sa peau, la griffent. Et c'est à cet instant précis, que l'orgasme se vient à moi. Le dos de Quinn est rouge à cause des griffures qu'ont laissé mes ongles sur sa peau. Elle retire ses doigts de mon sexe et viens s'allonger à côté de moi non sans me déposer un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres. L'air est rempli de luxure. Une de ses main se met à me caresser le bras et je me mets en position latérale pour voir son visage qui reflète l'effort physique inhabituel qu'elle vient de faire. Elle se retourne aussi pour être face à moi et nos souffles haletants se mélangent. Un sourire vient trouver une place sur son visage et je sais alors qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qu'on vient de faire, loin de là...  
Elle n'a besoin d'aucune parole pour me le faire comprendre et cela, parce qu'on s'aime.

...

 _*Le lendemain matin*_

 **PDV Quinn**

Les rayons du soleil se faufilent à travers les rideaux, me faisant ainsi émerger de mon joli petit monde de rêves. Quoique, je crois que je vis un rêve éveillé, donc, que je sois endormie ou non, c'est du pareil au même.  
J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que l'on a fait hier avec Rachel et encore plus de me rendre compte qu'au final, c'est moi qui nous ai ramené à l'appart', qui ai chauffée Rachel et tout...  
Je ne reconnais plus en moi la personne que j'étais, qui scandait qu'il fallait s'abstenir de tout sexe avant le mariage, que l'homosexualité était un pêché etc...  
C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec une fille et, bizarrement, je n'angoissais pas tant que ça. La seule chose dont j'avais peur, c'était de lui faire mal mais, vu l'ampleur de son orgasme et la façon dont elle a crié mon prénom, je suppose que je m'y suis plutôt pas mal pris.

Je ne bouge pas de ma position, pour ne pas réveiller Rachel qui dort encore et me contente de l'observer.  
Sa respiration est régulière et son visage paraît serein et heureux.

Je voudrais que cet instant dure une éternité mais à défaut que mon souhait se réalise, je peux toujours me réveiller ainsi jusqu'à la fi de ma vie, au côté de la fille que j'aime.

Je sens un mouvement sous la couverture.  
Elle doit se réveiller.  
Elle ouvre les yeux, me regarde.

-Bonjour..., me murmure t-elle

-Salut.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que jamais, je réponds.

Elle rougit, j'étouffe un petit rire.  
Je la vois ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hier, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était pas un rêve hein ? Dis-moi que tu ne regrette rien, je t'en prie.

Elle semble un peu inquiète alors je décide de clarifier les choses dès maintenant.

-Premièrement, rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était un rêve, c'était la réalité, et, deuxièmement, je ne regrette en rien ce qu'on a fait et je ne le regretterai jamais, tu sais pourquoi ?

-...

-Pour ça, je dis en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ca semble lui apporter sa réponse, car quand nous nous séparons, elle niche sa tête au creux de mon cou me dit:

-Je t'aime tellement Quinn, si tu savais...

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une façon aussi tendre et douce à quelqu'un.  
Mais vu que je me sens parfaitement bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

Nous restons ainsi un bon moment, quand je vois soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à toute volée et Puck et Santana s'affaler par terre. J'ai juste le temps de recouvrir nos corps avec la couverture avant qu'ils ne se relèvent difficilement et que je leur dise d'une voix grinçante:

-Est-ce-que vous auriez l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous foutez là ? Vous avez 10 secondes pour me fournir une explication claire et crédible ou je vous jure que ça va pas bien se passer.

Ils nous regardent d'un air bête et essaient tant bien que mal de nous fournir une bonne justification.

-Ben, en fait, commence Santana, on passait dans le couloir et Puck m'a poussée, je sais pas pourquoi, contre la porte qui s'est ouverte et...

-Attends mais j'hallucine là ! s'écrie ce dernier, c'est pas moi qui voulait aller voir devant leur chambre si elles étaient en train de coucher ensemble je te rappelle !

-Non mais c'est pas...

-Donc ce que vous me dîtes là, c'est que vous attendiez comme deux abrutis devant la porte pour voir si vous alliez apprendre ou entendre apparemment quelque chose de sexuellement intéressant ?

-Euh...

Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me lever et à coller ma main dans les têtes de crétins qu'ils affichent en ce moment, mais avant que j'ai pu esquisser un seul geste, Rachel, qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, s'est avancée jusqu'à eux, ne masquant sa nudité qu'avec une serviette qui traînait là.

Elles s'est plantés devant eux, et sans prévenir, les a attrapé par leurs cols de T-Shirts afin d'avoir leurs visages devant le sien, puis, leur a susurré:

-Si vous essayer encore de violer notre vie privée, je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas à Quinn que vous aurez affaire mais à moi, et je vous garantis que vous n'avez pas DU TOUT envie de me voir énervée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ils déglutissent difficilement avant d'acquiescer et de quitter la chambre. Juste avant que Rachel ne referme la porte, j'au juste le temps d'entendre Santana dire à Puck:*

-Ben putain, faut pas le foutre en colère le nain.

Je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle a pas trop tord sur ce coup là, quand elle est en colère, Rachel est encore plus sexy que d'habitude.  
Enfin, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il y a quand même deux/trois chose dont on doit parler.  
Elle n'a pas bougé de devant la porte et tient toujours sa serviette sur sa poitrine.

-Ne sois pas gênée, au vu de ce qu'on a fait hier, je pense que la serviette n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle me fixe et la retire d'un mouvement de la main. J'essaie de garder mon sérieux mais c'est pas super simple quand vous avez un corps de rêve juste sous votre nez.

-Et maintenant ?, m'interroge t-elle.

Je me lève et vais la rejoindre, sans rien sur le corps.

-Eh bien, avec votre permission Mlle Berry, j'aimerais dès à présent avoir l'honneur de pouvoir vous appeler "ma petite amie".

Son visage se fend d'un large sourire.

-Permission accordée Mlle Fabray.

On s'embrasse encore quand, l'air nous manquant, on se sépare et je lui dis qu'il faudrait quand même qu'on s'habille et qu'on aille rejoindre les autres.  
Le temps de retrouver nos habits éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièces, les autres devaient être tous debout.  
Ca n'a pas loupé.  
Quand on est arrivé dans le salon, les joues un peu rosies, les conversations se sont stoppées et toutes les personnes présentes nous ont observé, l'air d'attendre quelque chose mais je refuse d'être celle qui parlerait en premier.  
C'est donc ma petite amie qui s'en charge.

-Bon vous attendais le dégel ou quoi, si vous avez des choses à dires, dîtes les nous, qu'on en finisse.

-Vous êtes ensemble ou merde ?, s'exclame Santana.

-Oui, Quinn est moi sommes enfin ensemble.

Mon regard tombe vers le sol en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. C'est inhabituel pour moi mais je suis heureuse de les entendre. Je relève les yeux quand j'entends des applaudissements de tout le monde, Santana compris.

-Bravo à vous deux, nous sourit Kurt.

-Ouais, vous êtes le couple le plus hot qua j'ai jamais vu, dit Puck.

Ma réponse et de lui mettre une petite tape sur la tête. Il rigole, et, malgré la tournure de sa phrase, je vois qu'il est heureux pour nous.

Je suis parfaitement bien à ce moment précis et si mon père était là, je n'aurais que quelques mots à lui dire:

 **Je t'emmerde Papa !**

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que le rated M vous a plu, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews si ça vous a plu ou non, si il faudrait que je reste sur du rated T etc...  
A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis 3 mois. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté ce dernier chapitre avant mais ces deniers semaines j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire, entre les cours, le sport, les vidéos, la famille...je n'arrivais plus à gérer mais je compte me remettre à écrire de manière régulière. J'ai quelques idées de FF en tête... en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est court mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il termine plutôt bien mon histoire. Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont suivi ma fic du début à la fin, en particulier, McFly76, Little Monkey Fanfic et Krokmou, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows etc...

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** Glee ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **PDV Quinn**

Je suis dans l'appartement que je partage avec Rachel à New York, en train de stresser comme jamais.

La raison ?

Ce soir, je vais demander la femme que j'aime en mariage. J'ai tout prévu: restaurant végétalien, balade à Central Park...mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'angoisser.

Je fais les 100 pas dans mon salon, quand j'entends soudain mon téléphone sonner. Santana. Je décroche:

-"Hallo..."

-Alors Fabray, prête pour le grand soir ?

-Non...imagine qu'elle ne comprenne pas ? Qu'elle trouve que c'est trop tôt ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas et me laisse en plan? Qu'elle...

-P'tain mais c'est pas possible ça, je l'entends soupirer au bout du fil, c'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour ?

-Euh...c'est quoi le rapport avec la choucroute ?

-Répond, m'ordonne t-elle.

-Ben...hier soir, je réponds un peu gênée.

-Bon logiquement, si elle te laisse la prendre dans tout votre appart' c'est qu'elle t'aime et donc, comme je te l'ai répété 1000 fois, veut sans aucun doute passer le restant de sa vie de Hobbit avec toi alors ARRETE de stresser.

Je ne trouve rien à redire à ses paroles et, bizarrement, cela me rassure que Santana me dise ça.

-Merci San'.

-De rien Q, mais n'oublie pas que j'exige d'être témoin à ton mariage parce c'est quand même grâce à moi que tu vis heureuse aujourd'hui pigé ?

Je rigole.

-T'en fais pas pour ça S, mais il faut déjà qu'elle accepte ma demande.

-Et tu doute encore...t'es vraiment grave toi, râle t-elle un peu.

-Je t'emmerde Santana, je grogne.

-Moi aussi, réplique t-elle avec un sourire que je devine au ton de sa voix. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais Britt m'attends et pas pour jouer au Monopoly.

-Je vois, faites pas trop de bruit, par pitié pour vos voisins, je dis

-Compte là dessus, me rétorque t-elle, allez salut et bonne chance Fabray.

-Merci San, salut"

Je raccroche et malgré le fait que le rendez vous ne soit que dans 2 heures, je commence à me préparer. J'ai mis je ne sais trop combien de temps pour trouver LA tenue parfaite pour ce soir et je l'ai finalement trouvé: une robe noire, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genoux accompagnée d'une veste blanche et d'escarpins noirs. Je rentre dans ma salle de bain pour commencer à me préparer.

Ah et vous vous demandez sans doute, ce qu'il s'est passé durant toute ces années. Et bien...cela fait maintenant 6 ans que je suis en couple avec Rachel. J'ai fini mes études à Yale il y a presque 3 ans maintenant et Rachel a,i ans, obtenu son dîplome à la NYADA avec les félicitations du jury. Oui, j'étais fière mais cela ne m'avais étonné qu'à moitié, vu le talent qu'elle a. Et le meilleur, un producteur l'a contacté i ans pour enregistrer un album qui est aujourd'hui terminé et doit sortir dans 2 semaines environ. Et moi, eh bien je travaille dans un journal. Je rédige des articles sur la musique et prends quelques photos.  
Santana et Britt vivent à présent à New York. A quelque minutes de chez nous. Santana a aussi obtenu son diplôme bon avec "uniquement" la mention très bien, que Rachel prend plaisir à lui rappeler. Quant à Brittany, elle n'a pas eu son diplôme de lycée mais a été reperée par la plus grande école de danse de la ville. Elle y étudie troujours et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'améliore de plus en plus.  
Bizarrement, Kurt et Blaine ont décidé d'habiter à NY eux aussi. Kurt n'a pas terminer ses études à la NYADA mais a décidé de se lancer dans la mode et d'après ce qu'on peut voir dans les magazines il s'en sort super bien et Blaine, il a été repéré lui aussi par une maison de disque et a commencé à enregistrer un album.  
Et Puck...eh bien...il n'a pas fondé sa société de nettoyage de piscine mais travaille avec Finn à McKinley en tant qu'entraineur de football. Il est heureux. On voit Beth quelques fois, Shelby a accepté notre demande de lui rendre vite au moins 6 fois par ans, ce qui nous a ravi tous les deux. Elle a mes yeux et le sourire de Puck...

Et voilà, on est là, on a 24 ans, on est adulte et je vais demander Rachel Barbra Berry en mariage.

Le temps de penser, je me rends compte qu'il ne me reste plus que 45 minutes pour terminer de me préparer et arriver au restaurant.

Je l'ai prévenu ce matin avant qu'elle ne parte bosser qu'elle devrait me rejoindre à ce petit restau' dont je vous ai parlé. Elle ne m'a un peu questionné mais je lui ai uniquement répondu que c'était pour passer un bon moment étant donné qu'on ne sortait pas souvent au restaurant (je précise au restaurant parce qu'en boite, c'est une autre histoire...)

Bon, aller ! Plus que 30 minutes mais je décide de partir maintenant, quitte à arriver en avance. Avant de prendre mes clés de voitures et d'appart, je vais dans notre chambre et sort d'une boite de chaussure, une autre boite mais beaucoup plus petite, pas besoin de vous préciser ce qu'il y a dedans je pense, et je pars. La nuit est claire, aucun nuage dans le ciel, je monte dans ma voiture.

Le trajet n'est pas très long et j'arrive 10 minutes avant l'heure prévue. Je reste dans ma voiture quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et voit que c'est un message de Santana:

"J'te souhaite du courage Fabray ;)"

Je tape une réponse rapide quand je vois un taxi arriver et ma petite amie en sortir. Je sors aussitôt de ma voiture et me dirige vers elle. En me voyant elle sourit de toute ses dents et me rejoins. Je vois qu'elle s'est habillée en conséquence de la soirée...Elle est juste magnifique...une fois à ma hauteur, elle me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

"-Hey, comment a été ta journée ? je lui demande.

-Très bien, très très bien et toi ?, me répond t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Pareil, je mens un peu, on y va ?, je dis en lui prenant la main.

Elle acquiesce et on rentre dans le restaurant ou un serveur vient nous voir et nous installe sur la table que j'ai réservé. Tout le repas se passe merveilleusement bien, la nourriture est délicieuse (et c'est la plus grande mangeuse de bacon de l'état qui vous le dit), le cadre agréable et la compagnie: parfaite. Rachel et moi parlons de tout et de rien, refaisons le monde, échangeons ces regards amoureux. Ces regards qui veulent dire tellement de choses... Elle me fait tomber amoureuse d'elle un peu plus chaque jour. Certains diront que c'est impossible mais pas selon mon expérience...

Quand nous avons terminé, que l'addition est payé (par moi, bon j'ai du bataillé mais j'ai réussi à payer), je propose à Rachel de se balader. Elle accepte et nous marchons jusque Central Park.

Une fois que nous y sommes, je l'emmène vers une sorte de petite mare que j'ai repérée il y a quelques jours alors que je faisais du repérage pour la soirée. On ne parle pas beaucoup, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Alors que nous regardons la lune, je me motive et sert la petite boite qui se trouve dans la poche de ma veste. Je lui prends les épaules et commence alors mon "discours":

-Rachel, j'ai...je dois te dire quelque chose d'important alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a l'air surprise et un peu inquiète mais elle me répond positivement alors je me lance:

-Ecoute Rachel, je...ça fait maintenant 6 ans que l'on est ensemble et ça a été les 6 plus belles années de ma vie. Tu as fait de moi une personne meilleure, tu m'as encouragé dans les décisions que j'ai prises. Tu m'as aidé et rassuré quand j'avais des doutes. Tu m'as apporté de l'amour et tu m'as donné une chance d'être moi-même. Tu as réussi à me détacher des convictions que j'avais, de mes parents. Tu me rend heureuse comme personne ne m'a jamais rendue heureuse et j'espère que moi aussi j'arrive à t'apporter du bonheur et de l'amour. Et tout ça, tout ce qu'on a construit en 6 ans de relation, je veux que ça continue, qu'on fonde une famille, qu'on ai une maison, qu'on vivent un rêve éveillé... Rêve qui a commencé à partir du moment ou tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes pour la première fois alors...ce soir, au clair de lune, je te le demande..., dis-je en posant un genoux à terre et en ouvrant la boite qui contient une bague en argent, Rachel Barbra Berry, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ne dit rien. Je commence à angoisser et alors que je me dis que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, je vois des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux et alors qu'elle pose une main sur ma joue et me relève doucement, elle m'embrasse et me répond après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité:

"Oui Quinn Lucy Fabray, mille fois oui !"

Je la prend par la taille et la soulève dans les airs tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Une fois le baiser terminé, je la prend dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille:

"Je t'aime Rachel

-Je t'aime aussi Quinn, plus que tout"

Et nous restons là à s'embrasser, sous le ciel étoilé. Pour rien au monde, je ne souhaiterais être ailleurs que là ou je suis maintenant avec ma _fiancée._

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

J'espère que vois avez aimé et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

A plus tout le monde *

Cel ;)


End file.
